The moon shadow
by Dressa-san
Summary: Uma exorcista chamada Yukina é mandada para uma missão junto com Rinali, Allen, Lavi e Kanda para encontrar uma inocência em um castelo na Irlanda. Desculpem mas eu to sem imaginação para o que escrever aqui... KandaxOC , AllenxRinali , LavixOC .
1. Chapter 1

Essa é meio que minha primeira fanfic, então... Se alguém ler não me odeiem por escrever tão mal ou ser tão sem criatividade... o.o

**Note: I don't own D.gray-man and any characters in there.** **As únicas coisas minhas aqui são a Yukina-san e algumas outras personagens mais pra frente. E é claro que essa fanfic também. o.o **

"Fala" , _"Pensamento"._

* * *

- Capítulo 1 -

"Bom dia Yuki_-_chan!" grita Lavi pulando em cima da garota com um travesseiro.

"Hã?!" diz Yukina acordando atordoada e quando abre os olhos se depara com Lavi sorrindo com a cara quase encostada à dela. Ela fica extremamente nervosa e com um reflexo rápido o empurra para longe dela como a maioria das pessoas normais faria "Lavi! Isso é jeito de-?!" diz ela assustada tentando se recuperar do susto.

"Ok. Já entendi. Você já me disse isso umas oitocentas vezes. Eu sei que isso não é jeito de acordar os outros" interrompe Lavi sorrindo.

"Então porque faz isso?!" pergunta ela.

"Porque eu adoro a cara fofa que você fica quando ta nervosa e assustada!" diz Lavi alegre e Yukina esconde sua cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

"Se troca logo, o Komui disse para você ir para a sala dele logo que se aprontasse" diz Lavi se retirando do quarto "Ah, e aprenda a trancar a porta quando dormir, se continuar assim eu vou poder sempre entrar aqui e te acordar" diz Lavi sorrindo e Yukina fica olhando para ele com uma gota na cabeça.

"_Porque o Komui sempre manda o Lavi vir me acordar?! Bem que podia ser a Rinali, afinal ela também é uma mulher"_ Pensa Yukina respirando fundo.

Yukina era uma garota de longos cabelos azuis-claros e olhos verdes muito brilhantes, ela era mais ou menos alta e o que mais gostava de fazer era ficar contemplando a lua durante a noite. Apesar de que ela também tinha uma certa fixação por tempura, yakisoba e panquecas.

Ela se levanta e começa pentear os seus cabelos o mais rápido possível pois tinha certeza que já estava atrasada. Como de costume ela prende só uma parte de seu cabelo atrás com um prendedor de cabelo preto e depois penteia a sua franja. Após vinte minutos ela já havia se arrumado e colocado seu uniforme de exorcista que era composto por um sobretudo preto que ia quase até o seu joelho e uma calça comprida que ela colocava por dentro de sua bota que chegava quase em seu joelho também.

"Com licença?!" diz Yukina abrindo a porta da sala de Komui bem devagar.

"Pode entrar!" diz Komui sorrindo. Ela sorri e entra na sala cautelosamente para não pisar em nada porque a sala estava a mesma bagunça de sempre. Livros no chão, papéis em cima da mesa, e qualquer tipo de coisa que você poderia imaginar jogado pela sala, como por exemplo, coelhinhos rosa de pelúcia que por algum motivo desconhecido, chamavam Yoshii... Quando ela vê o sofá, percebe que não havia mais lugar para se sentar, ou seja, ela fora a última a chegar como já imaginava.

"_Beleza! Isso quer dizer que..."_ Pensa Yukina ironicamente.

"Ta atrasada de novo, _baka_!" diz Kanda de cara fechada implicando com a garota que se aproximava do sofá onde ele, Rinali, e Allen estavam sentados.

"_Eu tinha certeza!"_ Pensa ela fingindo não ter visto ele e se sentando no braço da poltrona ao lado de Allen e depois lançando um olhar mortal para Kanda.

"_De novo não..."_ Pensa Lavi desanimado.

"Por favor, não vamos brigar!" diz Rinali notando que o clima estava começando a ficar meio tenso entre os dois.

"_Pelo visto o Kanda tem mais gente com quem implicar"_ Pensa Allen se sentindo confortado por não ser o único com quem o exorcista de cabelos compridos costumava brigar.

"Então vamos aos detalhes da missão já que todos estão reunidos" diz Komui e todos voltam sua atenção para ele "Alguns procuradores nos notificaram que provavelmente tem uma inocência em um castelo na Irlanda".

"Ah, Komui-san, só uma pergunta. Esse monte de gente aqui vai para uma mesma missão?" pergunta Yukina sem entender o motivo pelo qual ele havia chamado cinco exorcistas para uma única missão.

"Sim. Eu já vou explicar o porquê" diz Komui pegando alguns papéis sobre mais detalhes para entregar para eles. "Os procuradores nos notificaram que existem muitos akumas nível dois rondando o castelo, por isso acabaria sendo muito difícil para poucos de vocês entrarem sozinhos lá. O ponto principal é que por um motivo desconhecido nenhum akuma consegue chegar perto do castelo. Os procuradores já tentaram entrar também, mas sentem algum tipo de barreira que está bloqueando a entrada de qualquer coisa" diz Komui entregando os papéis para eles "Porém, incrivelmente, todos que saem de lá conseguem entrar sem problemas depois".

"E?" diz Yukina confusa.

"Como assim 'e'?" pergunta Komui olhando para ela sem entender.

"E como você acha que nós conseguiremos entrar se nem os akumas nível dois conseguem quebrar a barreira?!" pergunta Lavi especificando a pergunta da garota.

"Se for uma inocência que está envolvida provavelmente vocês conseguirão entrar por serem exorcistas. A inocência deve estar bloqueando apenas a passagem de akumas e coisas que possam ser algum tipo de inimigo" diz Komui esclarecendo a dúvida dos dois "Mais alguma dúvida?" pergunta Komui olhando para todos eles que não abriram a boca para dizer uma única palavra. "Ótimo! Então... Dispensados!" diz ele animado.

* * *

"Que sorte que a primeira classe estava vazia! Conseguimos uma cabine só para nós" diz Yukina alegre se espreguiçando. 

"É mesmo, fazia tempo que nós não viajávamos juntas para uma missão não é mesmo?" pergunta Rinali.

"Nem me fale, eu quase só tenho saído em missões sozinha" diz Yukina sorrindo com uma gota na cabeça.

Yukina e Rinali eram melhores amigas há muito tempo, praticamente desde a época que elas se conheceram. Quando elas se conheceram Yukina tinha 13 anos e Rinali 12, agora elas já haviam passado um bom tempo juntas já que Yukina agora estava com 17 anos e Rinali com 16. Yukina se lembrava até hoje de como havia ficado feliz quando conheceu Rinali, sua mestra Cloud Nine sempre dissera que não havia muitas mulheres na organização então ela achava que não teria muito com quem conversar mas ela acabou tendo sorte de encontrar uma garota somente um ano mais nova e com a mesma nacionalidade que ela.

"Rinali..." chama Yukina que estava deitada olhando para o teto.

"Hã?" diz Rinali.

"Eu to com fome" diz Yukina triste.

"Você comeu faz duas horas! Se contenha! Agente vai comer só daqui a algum tempo já que o trem partiu faz só meia hora!" diz Rinali respirando fundo. Ela sabia que tipos parasita comiam muito, mas Yukina tinha que pelo menos tentar se conter um pouco afinal. Allen era outro que reclamava de fome a viagem inteira.

"Droga, ninguém me entende. Vou dormir" diz Yukina virando de frente para o sofá.

"O Allen te entende" diz Rinali cortando o barato de Yukina.

"Ok, o seu querido namorado me entende. Já que ele é o único, acho que agente deveria se casar" diz Yukina alegre querendo irritar Rinali.

"Nã – não!" diz Rinali sacudindo o ombro de Yukina "Eu sei que você gosta de outra pessoa, é isso né?! Você nunca me contou de quem é! Me conta" diz Rinali desesperada com medo de que fosse verdade o que ela acabara de dizer.

"Eu te prometo que nunca vou gostar do Allen..." diz Yukina caindo na risada por ter deixado Rinali tão desesperada e Rinali fica vermelha que nem uma maçã vermelha.

"Mas de quem é?" pergunta Rinali sentando-se na beirada do sofá onde Yukina estava deitada

"Do Lavi?" sussurra Rinali.

"Vai sabe" responde Yukina.

"Você não sabe de quem é?" pergunta Rinali com uma gota na cabeça.

"É que... Eu tenho muitos amigos mas parece que ninguém nunca conseguiu me fazer sentir essas borboletas estranhas no estomago como todos falam" diz Yukina escondendo a cara no sofá "Eu vou dormir mesmo agora".

"Então, bons sonhos" diz Rinali sorrindo passando a mão no cabelo de Yukina.

* * *

"E então Allen, e lá tinha uma garota" diz Lavi começando a contar outra história para Allen, mas ao olhar mais atentamente para ele percebe que Allen estava dormindo profundamente "Dormiu de novo?!" diz Lavi indignado porque sempre que ele começava a falar, Allen dormia. 

"Você pagará caro por isso!" diz Lavi com os olhos brilhando enquanto abria uma caneta daquelas do tipo marca-texto.

"Ei! Rinali! Você quer ver a cara do Allen?! Ele está muito engraçado!" diz Lavi abrindo a cabine das garotas alegremente e Rinali o encara colocando a mão na boca para que ele ficasse quieto. Ela não queria acordar Yukina.

"Até a Yuki-chan ta dormindo?!" diz Lavi indignado "Ela e o Allen deviam ir juntos da próxima vez, assim eu tenho com quem conversar..." diz Lavi olhando para Rinali indignado.

"Talvez você até tenha razão!" diz Rinali rindo bem baixinho.

"Vou pintar o rosto dela também!" diz Lavi com os olhos brilhando enquanto abria a sua caneta novamente.

"Não Lavi! Não faça isso!" diz Rinali segurando ele para que ele não se aproximasse de sua amiga.

"Calma Rinali! Isso sai depois!" diz Lavi chateado tentando se soltar dela.

"Lavi!" diz Rinali em objeção.

"Tudo bem. Então eu não vou fazer isso..." diz Lavi desanimado.

"Lavi! Você pintou minha cara novamente!" diz Allen nervoso entrando na cabine delas também.

"Desculpa Allen, não pude evitar, você fica tão engraçado com a cara assim..." diz Lavi rindo e Rinali não consegue se conter e acaba rindo da cara de Allen também e este por sua vez apenas respira fundo.

"Eu vou lá lavar meu rosto e depois vou aproveitar e dar uma passada no vagão restaurante para comer alguma coisa" diz Allen ainda meio nervoso "Quer vir junto Rinali?".

"Eu quero sim!" diz Rinali sorrindo e se levantando "A Yukina que estava com fome agora pouco, é por isso que ela dormiu".

"Yukina e Allen. A dupla que só pensa em comida. Ainda bem que eu não sou um tipo parasita também" diz Lavi sentando-se no lugar onde Rinali estava sentada.

"É mesmo. Digo o mesmo" diz Rinali rindo.

"Mas comer é tão bom" diz Allen determinado.

"É, mas não uns 10kg de comida por dia. Vocês dão um belo prejuízo para a ordem" diz Rinali franzindo uma sobrancelha e Allen fica sem graça e começa a dar risadinhas.

"Então vamos?!" pergunta ele se virando para sair da cabine.

"Sim!" diz Rinali sorrindo e o acompanhando "Cuide bem dela Lavi!".

"Pode deixar" diz Lavi sorrindo e olhando para Yukina atentamente. Ele já estava acostumado a vê-la dormir, ela era muito bonitinha enquanto dormia, mas aquela cara de despreocupada .

"_Acho que vou pintar a cara dela também já que a Rinali não está aqui..."_ Pensa ele sorrindo começando a tirar a caneta do bolso.

"Nem pense..." diz Yukina abrindo os olhos e notando que ele estava começando a tirar a caneta do bolso.

"Droga..." diz Lavi nervoso "Desde quando você está acordada?".

"Desde o momento que vocês começaram essa barulheira toda" diz Yukina friamente se sentando e olhando pela janela para ver que paisagem estava lá fora. Dessa vez ela se deparou com uma linda floresta onde dava para serem vistos alguns animais por detrás das cercas que circundavam o trem para que nenhum deles subisse nos trilhos "Que gracinha! Uma raposa!" diz Yukina sorrindo e se apoiando na janela.

"Você gosta de raposas?" pergunta Lavi olhando para a raposa laranja que agora começara a correr ao lado do trem.

"Gosto sim, elas tem uma carinha muito bonitinha. Só que eu gosto muito mais de lobos, eles parecem cachorrinhos, mas ao mesmo tempo são grandes, fortes e corajosos, eles me lembram alguém..." diz Yukina meigamente virando a cabeça de lado enquanto o assistia correr.

"Nossa... Bela descrição para um lobo" diz Lavi perplexo e Yukina lança um olhar de desaprovação à resposta dele "Me desculpe. É que eu nunca vi alguém descrever um animal dessa forma. Mas, quem te lembra um lobo?".

"Droga, cansou. Até que tava interessante vê-la correr" diz Yukina desanimada ignorando o que ele tinha acabado de perguntar e encostando sua cabeça na janela.

"Ahn... Yuki-chan? Resposta?" diz Lavi com uma gota na cabeça.

"Sem comentários... Eu só digo que é alguém que eu num gosto muito. Só que mesmo assim acaba me lembrando um lobo" diz Yukina respirando fundo com um olhar meio distante.

"Você está bem?" pergunta Lavi preocupado.

"Você não poderia simplesmente me ignorar?!" pergunta Yukina levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Não. Eu me preocupo com você" diz Lavi.

"Obrigada por se preocupar então" diz Yukina sorrindo para que pudesse escapar da pergunta e Lavi da um sorriso também.

"Quanto tempo ainda falta de viagem será?!" pergunta ela desanimada.

"Acho que umas quatro horas..." responde Lavi olhando para o relógio.

"Ai ai..." diz Yukina respirando fundo.

"Ah, Yukina tem um bicho no seu cabelo" diz Lavi apontando para ela.

"Onde?! Onde?!" diz Yukina desesperada fechando os olhos. Ela morria de medo de abelhas, se tivesse uma abelha no cabelo dela ela desmaiava. Já que abelhas eram insetos, nunca podemos ter certeza de que inseto estava em seu cabelo.

"Espera aí, eu tiro para você" diz Lavi se aproximando dela e tirando um bicho que estava pendurado na franja dela "Pronto".

"Arigato" diz Yukina sorrindo com os olhos fechados e Lavi fica vermelho e continua encarando ela. Yukina percebe que ele não dizia nada por isso abre os olhos e se depara com aqueles lindos olhos verdes olhando atentamente nos seus olhos. Ela fica tão paralisada quanto ele e começa a corar apesar da vontade de empurrar ele para longe.

"Que ridículo..." diz Kanda passando em frente à cabine cuja porta ainda estava aberta e Lavi pula pra trás rapidamente e Yukina acorda do seu estado hipnotizado.

"Desculpa, Yuki-chan eu não planejava te encarar por tanto tempo. Foi mal mesmo" diz Lavi rindo e coçando atrás da cabeça.

"Não tem problema" diz Yukina sem graça "Olha que da próxima vez que isso acontecer você vai pro hospital, entendido?" diz Yukina rindo.

"Vou ter que tomar muito cuidado então!" diz Lavi rindo também.

"O Allen-kun quase acabou com a comida do vagão" comenta Rinali olhando acusadoramente para Allen enquanto entrava na cabine e se sentava ao lado de Yukina.

"Uau! Allen você vai ficar com uma baita dor de barriga!" diz Lavi rindo.

"Eu não me lembro de já ter tido uma depois de comer muito..." diz Allen pensativo e Lavi e Rinali ficam olhando ele com uma gota na cabeça.

"_Como essa viagem esta demorando para acabar... Eu não sei o porquê disso, mas eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre o que pode acontecer durante essa missão" _Pensa Yukina olhando pela janela ignorando a conversa que todos estavam tendo ao seu lado.

_**

* * *

**_**- Fim do capítulo 1 -**

**Dressa:** Hei o/ Terminei o capítulo 1:

**Yukina: **Autora idiota! Que cena idiota foi aquela do inseto?! -.- Você sabe que eu quase morri de medo achando que era uma abelha.

**Dressa: **Gomen, gomen... Esse seu medo é genético. Surgiu da sua criadora (eu).

**Yukina:** Que fofura! Você também tem medo de abelhas?!

**Dressa:** Hai :3

**Kanda:** Como vocês podem ter medo de uma coisa tão ridícula e pequena como uma abelha?! Você são idiotas?!

**Yukina:** Como ousa me insultar assim?! Vou te matar com minha arma anti-akuma! Ah, não... Espere! Eu posso te matar de um jeito muito melhor! Eu vou pegar uma faca enferrujada e cortar o seu corpo inteiro, se você não morrer pelos cortes, morre depois porque vai estar com tétano.

**Dressa:** (assustada).

**Kanda:** (gota).


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de re-ler esse capítulo pela quadragésima vez eu percebi que o Kanda não parece ser realmente o Kanda... Ta, eu já tinha notado isso faz tempo, mas eu num consigo escrever de um jeito que pareça ele realmente... Gomen por isso...

**Note: I don't own D.gray-man and any characters in there.** **As únicas coisas minhas aqui são a Yukina-san, a Tsuki-san e algumas outras personagens mais pra frente. E é claro que essa fanfic também. o.o **

* * *

- Capítulo 2 -

"Finalmente! Chegamos!" diz Yukina se espreguiçando animada ao descer do trem.

"Boa tarde, senhores exorcistas" diz Toma os cumprimentando ao descerem do trem.

"Boa tarde Toma!" dizem Allen e Rinali sorrindo.

"Êêêê Toma... Ainda essa cara enfaixada?!" diz Lavi rindo.

"É né..." diz Toma com uma gota na cabeça.

"Ele é estranho assim mesmo?!" sussurra Yukina cutucando Lavi.

"Você não conhecia o Toma?!" pergunta Lavi boquiaberto.

"Nãããão..." responde Yukina com uma gota na cabeça.

"Nossa. Ele é um procurador a tanto tempo..." diz Lavi.

"Para onde nós temos que ir?" pergunta Kanda olhando para os lados tentando ver algum indicio de um castelo.

"É por aqui" diz Toma virando-se e andando em direção à cidade "Nós iremos de carroça já que o caminho é meio comprido".

Os cinco exorcistas seguem Toma até um lugar onde havia uma carroça esperando. Todos sobem na carroça e ficam em silêncio observando a paisagem da cidade. Realmente, o caminho era bem comprido, eles passaram por várias lojas, casas até chegarem a uma floresta bem escura onde de longe eles começaram a avistar um castelo, mas de repente a carroça parou.

"Ué... O castelo ainda ta meio longinho num ta não?!" pergunta Yukina com uma gota na cabeça enquanto calculava que o castelo deveria estar a mais ou menos 10 km de lá.

"É que não podemos chamar muita atenção dos akumas. Tem vários akumas nível dois, é meio perigoso..." diz Toma descendo da carroça enquanto todos o acompanhavam.

"Ai ai... Andar é tão chato" diz Yukina desanimada enquanto olhava para o castelo imaginando o longo caminho que teriam pela frente.

"Preguiçosa" comenta Kanda e Yukina lança um olhar mortal para ele, que ele retribui agindo da mesma forma.

"Como o céu está liiiiiiindo hoje!" diz Lavi se aproximando e andando entre os dois para evitar conflitos.

"O que você acabou de dizer?!" pergunta Kanda olhando pra Lavi como se este devesse estar no hospício.

"Olha Lavi, eu tenho que concordar com ele, sabe... O céu ta preto" diz Yukina apontando pro céu que não mostrava indícios de um único raio de sol de tão nublado que estava.

"Ops..." diz Lavi olhando para cima e percebendo que agora alguns pingos de chuva haviam começado a cair.

"A culpa é sua" dizem Yukina e Kanda juntos olhando ameaçadoramente para Lavi.

"Se você não tivesse aberto essa boca enorme" diz Kanda nervoso.

"Não estaria chovendo!" complementa Yukina sorrindo ironicamente e Kanda a olha meio nervoso por ter terminado a frase que ele iria dizer e ainda com uma entonação meio meiga que o irritava profundamente. De acordo com o que havia notado, as únicas pessoas que conseguiam falar desse jeito irritante eram Yukina e Allen. Porém Lavi vencia os dois mas em uma entonação que era naturalmente irritante, e não uma entonação meigamente irritante. Kanda odiava coisas fofas... Elas o irritavam profundamente.

"Eu tenho medo desses três quando estão juntos" diz Rinali meio assustada enquanto todos começavam a correr.

"Sinceramente, eu concordo com você" diz Allen que corria ao lado de Rinali sentindo até medo de olhar para trás.

Eles correram durante algum tempo para chegar antes ao castelo e tomar menos chuva, mas, isso foi contra a ciência, pois ao julgar pelo nível de inteligência de um adulto, dois personagens de 18 anos, uma de 17, uma de 16 e um de 15, eles deveriam saber que correr na chuva molha mais do que andar na chuva, mas como isso não vem ao caso, eu não deveria estar explicando isso no meio de uma fanfic, mas apesar de tudo eu tinha que dizer isso porque faz bem para as minhocas que tem dentro do meu crânio e que compõem o meu cérebro... Bem... Eles correram durante alguns minutos até que se depararem com um grande grupo de akumas nível dois.

"Toma, se esconda!" diz Allen ativando sua inocência enquanto Toma corria para trás de uma árvore tentando se esconder.

"Inocência, ativar" diz Rinali ativando suas dark boots, enquanto Kanda fazia o mesmo ativando a mugen, e Lavi também ativava seu martelo. Yukina fez como os demais, sua arma anti-akuma era um arco e flecha que ela ativava a partir de suas mãos, já que ela era do tipo parasita. Ela parecia sempre estar usando luvas pois esse era o jeito que era a sua arma desativada. Com uma das mãos ela criava o arco e a outra ela usava para criar as flechas que atirava. Suas flechas eram brancas e brilhantes e por serem formadas de energia, nunca se esgotavam. Ela também podia atirar várias flechas de uma só vez conforme sua vontade.

Enquanto eles lutavam, Yukina e Allen se preocupavam em destruir os akumas que podiam atingir Lavi e Rinali já que nenhum dos dois possuía imunidade quanto ao vírus dos akumas assim como eles e Kanda. E como Kanda sempre achou que os exorcistas deveriam saber se cuidar sozinhos, não ajudou ninguém nas lutas. Depois de vários minutos lutando, eles se viram num lugar vazio, sem mais nenhum akuma por perto. Yukina olha para todos os lados e vê que não havia mais nada por ali, nem mesmo chuva. Havia parado de chover também. Portanto ela acaba concluindo que não havia mais perigo e desativa sua arma anti-akuma assim como Lavi, Allen e Rinali.

"Yukina cuidado! Atrás de você!" grita Kanda percebendo que um akuma nível dois tinha se camuflado com a paisagem e estava prestes a atacá-la. Yukina se vira rapidamente e tenta ativar sua arma anti-akuma, porém, antes que fizesse isso, o akuma já estava prestes a acertá-la em cheio em seu coração. Ela então fecha bem forte seus olhos e coloca seus braços em frente o corpo numa última tentativa de evitar o golpe, mas mesmo assim, ela já tinha certeza que tudo estava acabado. Após alguns segundos ela percebe que não sentira dor alguma, portanto abre seus olhos e percebe que Kanda havia parado o ataque segurando o akuma com sua espada, porém, em troca disso ele acabara recebendo um belo ferimento por não ter conseguido parar totalmente o akuma. Yukina fica olhando aterrorizada para o sangue que escorria do ferimento de Kanda que empurra o akuma com sua espada e o ataca com os insetos do makai destruindo-o.

"Kanda..." diz Yukina segurando o exorcista que não estava se agüentando em pé por causa do machucado. "Não vou nem perguntar se você ta bem, porque eu sei que você num ta..." comenta a garota o deitando no chão e depois se sentando ao lado dele enquanto olhava para a ferida que o akuma havia causado nele.

"Faz bem em não perguntar" diz Kanda com um pouco de esforço.

"Yuu, você ta bem?!" pergunta Lavi se aproximando deles e Yukina começa a rir por causa da pergunta que o amigo havia feito.

"Lavi, da uma olhada pra ele, você acha que você precisa perguntar se ele ta bem?!" responde Yukina para que Kanda não se esforçasse muito em falar "Eu posso fazer um curativo nos seus ferimentos, estou em débito, você acabou de salvar minha vida." diz Yukina sorrindo extremamente grata pelo que ele havia feito, apesar do jeito que ele sempre a tratava e sempre agia, ele havia salvo a vida dela. Porém Kanda vira a cara rapidamente após ela perguntar.

"_Mal agradecido, acabei de me oferecer para te ajudar!"_ Pensa Yukina nervosa fechando a cara.

"_Eu acabei de ver o Yuu ficar vermelho?!"_ Pensa Lavi perplexo.

"Lavi! Eu e o Allen vamos tentar entrar no castelo. Não esta muito longe daqui, deve ser apenas 2km até lá. Se nós conseguirmos e não encontrarmos perigo algum lá dentro, nós voltaremos para buscá-los" explica Rinali.

"Tudo bem" diz Lavi sorrindo.

"Ok" diz Yukina sorrindo enquanto abria uma bolsa que estava cheia de remédios e faixas.

"Você sempre carrega isso com você?" pergunta Lavi olhando para o 'kit médico' que a garota estava carregando.

"Sim, sim. É para caso de emergências" diz ela pegando algumas faixas "Ahn... Tudo bem se eu tirar o seu casaco para poder fazer os curativos?" pergunta Yukina meio vermelha olhando para Kanda.

"E eu tenho escolha?!" pergunta ele.

"Para falar a verdade não" responde Yukina sorrindo.

"Então porque pergunta?!" diz Kanda nervoso.

"Hm... Acho que é porque minha mãe sempre fazia isso comigo e eu ficava nervosa com ela. Você me fez lembrar dela agindo como eu agia" diz Yukina sorrindo meio triste e Kanda a fita por um tempo, mas acaba ficando quieto sem perguntar nada, porém ele já estava começando a ficar revoltado porque ela estava fitando ele com aquele olhar extremamente distante.

"Quer parar de me encarar?!" diz Kanda nervoso.

"Ah! De – desculpa! Então eu - eu vou fazer os curativos" diz ela meio vermelha tirando o casaco que ele estava usando, limpando o ferimento e passando remédios.

"Tem um riacho aqui por perto, eu vou lavar o casaco do mestre Kanda" diz Toma pegando o casaco.

"Ok" diz Yukina sorrindo.

"Eu vou junto com você!" diz Lavi saltitante seguindo Toma.

"Lavi, espe -" diz Yukina estendendo o braço e percebendo que Lavi já havia sumido da sua vista "ra. Fugiu...".

Ela fica olhando para o lugar onde Lavi havia desaparecido com Toma durante alguns minutos esperando algum indicio do retorno dos dois, mas nenhum sinal deles. Era muito estranho ficar ali em companhia de Kanda, ela não podia dizer que era ruim também, afinal ele ficava quieto e não dizia nada que a incomodasse, diferente de Lavi que não calava a boca e a irritava a cada instante. Sem contar que ela estava muito agradecida pelo que ele havia feito, isso fazia com que, de certa forma, sua simpatia por ele aumentasse um pouco. Ela imaginava que não importava se ela estivesse à beira da morte, ele apenas a deixaria sofrer o ataque e morrer mas mesmo assim ele salvara a vida dela.

"Yukina..." chama Kanda.

"Hm?" diz Yukina olhando meigamente para ele.

"Porque vocês dois estão sempre juntos?" pergunta Kanda sem muito interesse no que dizia.

"Hã?" pergunta Yukina inclinando a cabeça sem entender a pergunta.

"Você e o Lavi" diz Kanda se sentindo ridículo pela pergunta.

"Nós somos amigos" responde Yukina ainda sem entender o porquê da pergunta.

"Você gosta dele, não?" diz Kanda notando que ela estava começando a corar um pouco.

"N – não é isso" diz Yukina mais vermelha "É que você me perguntar isso é... Estranho".

"Não me leve a mal, eu só pensei nisso de repente" diz Kanda.

"Ah ta" diz Yukina com uma gota na cabeça fitando ele por um tempo.

"O que ta te perturbando tanto?" pergunta ele percebendo que Yukina estava olhando para ele com aquele olhar estranho de novo.

"Ah... Na - nada... E na verdade, não - não tem nada me perturbando" gagueja Yukina.

"_Baka"_ Pensa Kanda irritado por ela estar mentindo.

"Você sempre briga com todo mundo... Não gosta de ficar perto dos outros?" pergunta Yukina tentando mudar de assunto.

"Mais ou menos" responde Kanda.

"E porque num para de implicar comigo?" pergunta Yukina ansiosa por uma resposta.

"Não é da sua conta" responde Kanda nervoso e vira a cara novamente.

"Mal humorado" diz Yukina sem desviar o olhar dele.

Ela olha para o lado e não vê ninguém mais uma vez portanto espera por mais alguns segundos para ver se Lavi chegava mas nenhum sinal do coelho de cabelo vermelho e muito menos de Toma. O que diabos estariam fazendo?! Será que foram atacados?! Mas ela não podia sair de lá para ver como Lavi estava. Kanda poderia ser atacado enquanto ela estava fora. Yukina odiava quando começava a ficar preocupada com os outros dessa maneira.

"Não se preocupe, eles estão bem" diz Kanda notando o jeito que ela estava.

"Como pode ter certeza?" pergunta Yukina preocupada.

"Não ouvi nenhum grito" responde Kanda simplesmente e Yukina fica louca da vida e começa a bater a cabeça numa árvore por não ter pensado nisso.

"Yukina, Kanda!" diz Allen se aproximando deles correndo.

"Ué... Allen?! Cadê a Rinali?" pergunta Yukina procurando a amiga.

"Ela esta esperando com Lavi lá no castelo. Nós encontramos ele e o Toma enquanto vínhamos chamá-los. O Toma teve que ficar do lado de fora do castelo, mas ele não corre perigo. Não tem mais akumas pelas redondezas. Parece que todos sumiram" explica Allen enquanto ele e Yukina ajudavam Kanda a se levantar.

"Como assim os akumas sumiram?" pergunta Yukina desconfiada.

"Eu não sei. Só sei que não corremos perigo" responde Allen.

"Duvido muito que não corramos perigo" comenta Yukina enquanto os três se dirigiam ao castelo e após poucos minutos de caminhada eles chegam à porta do castelo. Yukina fica olhando abobada, era muito maior do que ela imaginava. Ela nunca havia visto um castelo tão grande! Tinha portões gigantescos e era todo de pedra, mas quando o portão se abriu sua surpresa aumentou. Lá dentro tinha um lindo jardim, com lindas árvores e muitas flores e também tinha um lago gigantesco de água cristalina passando por entre o jardim. Era o sonho de qualquer um viver em um lugar como aquele!

"Ahn... Vamos entrar então?" diz Allen olhando para os dois que pararam repentinamente e como Allen e Yukina estavam ajudando Kanda a andar, era impossível que Allen prosseguisse sem a cooperação dos outros dois.

"Ah, é mesmo... Sim... Vamos..." diz Yukina se recuperando do abobamento e os três finalmente passam pela ponte que atravessava o rio e chegam até a entrada do castelo.

"Ah! Yukina! Kanda!" diz Rinali sorrindo "Esta aqui é a Katsuo Tsuki, ela trabalha como empregada nesse castelo. Ela arrumou alguns quartos para passarmos a noite hoje, amanhã nós iremos procurar a inocência!.".

A garota a qual Rinali havia apresentado a eles era muito bonita, não parecia de maneira alguma ser empregada daquele castelo. Ela era alta e tinha cabelos castanho-escuro. Uma parte do cabelo dela era mais comprida e ela prendia essa parte em uma maria-chiquinha igual Rinali, já outra parte do seu cabelo era mais curta, mais ou menos até o ombro e ficava solta. Ela tinha olhos meio amarelados, e aparentava mais ou menos 17 anos de idade como Yukina. Não parecia ser muito simpática à primeira vista e estava usando um uniforme de empregada, o que não combinava muito com a sua altura.

"Prazer em conhecê-la" diz Yukina sorrindo estendendo sua mão.

"O prazer é todo meu" diz Tsuki sorrindo em retorno e apertando a mão dela. Ao sentir a mão dela tocando a sua Yukina sente um calafrio como se uma cobra estivesse rastejando pelo seu corpo e a fita assustada e Tsuki continua sorrindo para ela "O quarto de vocês é por aqui. Por favor, me sigam".

"Ok!" diz Yukina tentando sorrir.

Todos eles seguem Tsuki durante alguns minutos por vários corredores todos de pedra e alguns com estátuas bonitas e bem forjadas, a decoração não era muito feia nem assustadora. Também havia várias tapeçarias velhas penduradas pelas paredes, todos os corredores tinham tapetes estendidos por eles e muitas portas eram elegantemente bonitas. Ao fim do corredor onde estavam andando naquele momento eles se depararam em um beco sem saída onde havia três quartos e todos possuíam portas de madeira fina "Podem escolher qualquer um..." diz Tsuki sorrindo "Estou indo dormir agora. Tenham uma boa noite. Qualquer coisa que precisarem, é só me chamar".

"Muito obrigado Tsuki-san" diz Rinali sorrindo e a empregada se retira sem mais uma única palavra.

"Ahn... Dois quartos para duas pessoas e um para uma só pelo visto..." diz Lavi olhando para as portas.

"Eu fico sozinho" diz Kanda instantaneamente.

"Nada disso! Você ta machucado! Eu fico com você" diz Yukina instantaneamente também sem pensar muito no que acabara de dizer.

"De jeito nenhum" diz Kanda "Primeiro que você é uma mulher, e segundo que é totalmente irritante dividir um quarto com alguém, principalmente com você!".

"_Eu vou arrancar essa sua cabeça, empalha-la e colocar em um mural da ordem. Eu tenho certeza que qualquer um que passar vai me achar uma santa por ter matado o retardado que eu estou ajudando a andar nesse exato momento!" _Pensa Yukina extremamente nervosa com duas veias saltadas por seu rosto e ao ponto de atingi-lo com o soco mais forte que ela tinha.

"Yuki-chan, acho que não tem perigo, os akumas não podem entrar aqui" diz Lavi com uma gota na cabeça.

"Sério?! Eu não contaria com isso. Primeiro porque todos os akumas lá de fora sumiram e segundo..." diz Yukina se lembrando que na hora que apertara a mão daquela tal de Tsuki ela sentiu aquela sensação esquisita.

"Segundo?" pergunta Allen e ela volta para a realidade.

"É só que estou com um pressentimento ruim..." diz Yukina achando melhor não fazer um comentário em relação àquela garota, ela poderia estar errada afinal.

"Eu sei me cuidar sozinho" diz Kanda tentando andar sozinho mas nisso seu ferimento abre de novo e começou a sangrar.

"Idiota!" diz Yukina nervosa encarando ele "Agora eu vou ter que refazer esses curativos".

"Eu me curo rápido, não preci-".

"Para de ser idiota! Você se cura rápido, mas não faz bem perder muito sangue!" exclama Yukina cortando o que ele estava prestes a dizer.

"Eu estou indo dormir então. Se você quiser vir para o meu quarto depois, pode vir, Yukina-chan. Boa noite!" diz Rinali que estava com um olhar exausto e depois entra no quarto da direita.

"Eu também já estou indo dormir" diz Lavi bocejando e entrando no quarto da frente e Yukina, Allen e Kanda ficam olhando para as portas fechadas por alguns minutos sem fazer qualquer movimento.

"Vamos levar o Kanda para o outro quarto então...?!" diz Allen que estava até com medo de quebrar aquele silêncio.

"Ok" diz Yukina em resposta e os três entram no outro quarto. O quarto era muito arrumado, provavelmente os três fossem dessa forma. O quarto possuía duas camas e um criado mudo do lado de cada cama. Havia também uma mesa com uma cadeira e em cima dessa mesma mesa havia um espelho na parede. Os dois deitam Kanda na cama e Yukina refaz os curativos rapidamente, já que o ferimento já estava bem cicatrizado. Yukina achava incrível a velocidade que ele se curava. Quem dera se ela fosse assim também. Apesar de que várias vezes ela se pegara pensando sobre isso e no final chegara a conclusão de que por algum motivo as feridas dele se curarem tão depressa não era bom, porém isso poderia ser apenas uma impressão.

"Ahn, já que já está tudo bem eu estou indo dormir..." diz Allen sorrindo e saindo do quarto. "Boa noite!" despede-se ele acenando alegremente.

"Boa noite" diz Yukina sorrindo.

"Você também sentiu alguma coisa estranha em relação àquela empregada, não é mesmo?" pergunta Kanda encarando Yukina logo após Allen deixar o quarto.

"Hã?" diz Yukina olhando para ele com uma cara meio 'dã'.

"...".

"Senti sim... Eu senti uma sensação terrível quando apertei a mão dela... Por quê? Você também a achou estranha?" pergunta Yukina preocupada.

"Ela parecia estar escondendo uma intenção assassina" diz Kanda sem se preocupar no impacto que suas palavras causariam nela.

"Era uma akuma?!" pergunta Yukina assustando-se.

"Não. O novato teria percebido se fosse uma akuma, podia ser somente uma ladra qualquer mas eu não consigo descartar a possibilidade de que talvez fosse uma descendente de noé" explica Kanda.

"Descendente de noé? Eu não acho que uma delas estaria aqui" diz Yukina pensativa.

"Pode até ser que não" diz Kanda fechando os olhos "Boa noite".

"Ah! Boa noite..." diz Yukina agora se lembrando que não era uma boa idéia sair do quarto. Vai que era realmente uma descendente de noé que eles haviam visto mais cedo.

Ela fica alguns segundos quieta ainda sentada ao lado dele esperando para ver se não ouvia nenhum barulho estranho mas a única coisa que ela acaba percebendo é que não conseguia desviar os olhos dele... De novo. Ele era muito bonito, sem contar que dormindo ele não parecia ser do jeito que era. Vendo-o dormir tão tranquilamente o deixava se certa forma, mais bonito do que o normal. O cabelo dele era invejável, apesar de que não era bem tratado de maneira nenhuma. Parecia que ele usava sabão para lavar o cabelo... Bem, e na verdade é isso mesmo que ele usa.

Aos poucos o sono começa a chegar rapidamente e antigi-la. Depois de um dia exaustivo desses, era normal o sono chegar tão rápido, apesar de que mesmo com o sono a preocupação sobre realmente adormecer e correr o risco de ser atacada enquanto dormia era meio perturbador. Ela pensa por alguns segundos e chega à conclusão de que deitar apenas e descansar um pouco não faria mal algum, portando ela deita-se na cama que estava do outro lado. O cobertor que estava na cama era bem quente, o que era bom num dia frio como aquele. Ela fecha os olhos apenas para tentar descansar um pouco, mas poucos minutos depois acaba adormecendo.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

- Fim do capítulo 2 -

**Kanda:** Qual é a sua de me fazer ser atingido por um akuma?! (apontando espada pra autora)

**Dressa:** Melhor eu fugir antes que perca a cabeça... x.x

**Lavi:** Ah! O Yuu salvou uma garota! (olhar acusador)

**Kanda:** Você também morre hoje! ¬¬´´´´

**Yukina:** Parado aí! Eu, o chapolin colorado salvarei a todos:

**Kanda:** Chá do que?!

**Yukina:** Chapolin colorado não é um chá! o.o

**Kanda:** E eu lá iria saber?!

**Yukina:** Seu sem infância... ¬¬

**Kanda:** Como ousa me chamar assim...?!

**Dressa:** (Há 4km de distância) Ai ai... Fomos salvos (tapinha nas costas de Lavi).

**Lavi:** É, a Yukina é uma santa, se sacrificou por nós (lágrimas nos olhos).

**Dressa:** É... Temos que providenciar um caixão bem bonito para ela para quando a briga dos dois acabar... (sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos).


	3. Chapter 3

Hm... Gomen gomen pela falta de criatividade... o.o' Eu estou percebendo quanta falta de criatividade eu tenho e... Bem, é isso... o.o'

**Note: I don't own D.gray-man and any characters in there.** **As únicas coisas minhas aqui são a Yukina-san, a Tsuki-san e a Laila-san. E é claro que essa fanfic também. o.o **

* * *

- Capítulo 3 -

"Yukina! Acorda!" ela ouve uma voz a chamando bem de longe e vira de lado e se encolhe um pouco. A cama estava tão quentinha, ela num queria acordar.

"Yukina! Acorda, sua lesma!" ela ouve mais uma vez alguém a chamando e dessa vez a voz começará a tomar um tom mais áspero graças ao nervoso só que ela continua deitada sem se mexer.

"_Acho que vou fazer o que o Lavi fez uma vez para acordá-la em uma missão que saímos juntos..."_ Pensa Kanda com uma gota na cabeça.

"Pena que ela não quer acordar, vai perder os quatro quilos de panqueca que estão servindo no café da manhã" diz Kanda respirando fundo.

"Panquecas?! Onde?!" diz Yukina levantando alegremente e pulando em cima de Kanda sem querer e os dois caem rolando pelo chão.

"Que droga sai de cima de mim!" diz Kanda nervoso com o rosto começando a arder em chamas.

"Me – me desculpe foi mal! Então não tem panquecas?!" diz Yukina vermelha começando a se levantar.

"Yukina, Yuu, vocês já acordaram?" pergunta Lavi abrindo a porta e se deparando com Yukina parada com os dois braços estendidos ao redor do corpo de Kanda impedindo-o de se levantar "Ah, me desculpem por interrompê-los, podem continuar!" diz Lavi sorrindo irritantemente e logo após isso fecha a porta novamente.

"Seu..." diz Kanda começando a ficar nervoso com Lavi. Yukina ao ver a cara de Kanda se levanta rapidamente, pois se não fizesse isso rápido ia ser empurrada para bem longe e acabaria se machucando e Kanda corre atrás de Lavi para matá-lo.

"O que aconteceu? Logo de manhã aqueles dois já estão brigando?" pergunta Rinali entrando no quarto onde Yukina estava olhando paralisada para a porta "Yukina acorda!".

"Hã?" diz Yukina sentindo um estalo na cabeça e acordando.

"Você ta tão vermelhinha" diz Rinali colocando a mão na testa dela para ver se a garota estava com febre "Ufa! A temperatura esta normal" diz Rinali respirando aliviada. "O que aconteceu aqui?".

"Ah, nada de mais. Eu só levei um tombo" mente Yukina se levantando e começando a se arrumar. Ela já estava praticamente arrumada, só faltava colocar seu casaco de exorcista e arrumar o cabelo. Em cinco minutos ela havia conseguido terminar tudo e começara a pensar que talvez aquela tal de Tsuki não fosse uma descendente de noé mesmo, já que não haviam sido atacados durante a noite. Mas isso talvez fosse planejado pela própria noé. Ou talvez não. Era uma coisa muito confusa de se pensar no final das contas. Se eles encontrassem a inocência e se mandassem de lá o mais rápido possível estava ótimo.

"Acho melhor nós nos dividirmos em grupos assim poderemos procurar por mais lugares em pouco tempo e sair o mais rápido possível daqui. A Tsuki-san falou que nós poderíamos procurar por onde quiséssemos desde que não incomodássemos o rei e a princesa" sugere Rinali.

"É uma ótima idéia" confirma Yukina.

"E então, como serão divididos os grupos?!" pergunta Lavi sorrindo.

"Desde que eu não esteja no mesmo grupo que ela está tudo ótimo" diz Kanda encarando Yukina.

"Qual o seu problema hein?!" pergunta Yukina nervosa.

"Eu acho que é melhor se formos eu e a Yukina em um grupo e vocês três no outro" sugere Rinali com uma gota na cabeça.

"Ah, eu posso ir com vocês?" pergunta Allen instantaneamente.

"Claro" responde Rinali sorrindo.

"Ótimo, já que está tudo certo... Vamos!" diz Yukina nervosa puxando Rinali pela gola da blusa por um corredor.

"Então, por onde começaremos a procurar? Já que você seguiu por esse caminho deve saber por onde devemos começar" diz Allen sorrindo.

"Hm... Pra falar a verdade..." diz Yukina parando pensativa com cara de intelectual.

"Para falar a verdade?" dizem Allen e Rinali juntos interessados no que viria depois.

"Eu não faço a mínima idéia" diz Yukina sorrindo com cara de boba e com dedo indicador levantado e Allen e Rinali levam um tombo ao ouvir a resposta dela.

"Da próxima vez de uma resposta mais normal!" diz Allen nervoso.

"Tudo bem. Tudo bem" diz Yukina rindo "De qualquer forma esse corredor está cheio de portas. Vamos batendo em cada uma delas para ver se não tem ninguém. Se não responderem nós poderemos entrar e procurar".

Allen e Rinali não acham a idéia muito boa, mas eles também não tinham nenhuma melhor, portanto apenas concordam com ela.

* * *

"Yuu, o que aconteceu hoje de manhã?" pergunta Lavi enquanto os dois andavam pelo outro corredor. 

"Eu já disse que não é da sua conta" responde Kanda.

"É sim! Se não fosse eu não estaria perguntando!" diz Lavi alegremente.

"Não é da sua conta" diz Kanda assustadoramente apontando a sua espada para pescoço de Lavi.

"Foi mal" diz Lavi pulando para trás "É que vocês estavam engraçados. Parecia que eu tinha pego dois namorados em flagra".

"Ninguém por aqui tem a mente poluída que nem a sua!" diz Kanda ficando vermelho e começando a andar mais rápido.

"Tem certeza?" pergunta Lavi alegre.

"Eu sinto que tem alguma coisa de errado com essa porta" diz Kanda ignorando profundamente Lavi quando finalmente chega ao fim do corredor e encontra uma porta. Se ele não ignorasse Lavi, pelo menos um soco Lavi levava.

"Tem alguém aí?" pergunta Lavi batendo na porta e após alguns segundos, alguém abre a porta.

"Hã? Quem é você?" pergunta uma garota extremamente bonita olhando para eles do outro lado da porta. Ela tinha cabelos loiros, compridos e ondulados e olhos azul-acinzentados. Era mais ou menos alta, tinha 1,57m de altura e tinha 16 anos provavelmente.

"O que houve?" pergunta Kanda percebendo que Lavi estava olhando paralisado para a garota sem nem piscar os olhos.

"STRIKE!" grita Lavi com dois corações no lugar onde deveriam estar os seus olhos e Kanda ao ouvir isso capota e cai de cara no chão "Como você é linda! Qual é o seu nome? Hein?" pergunta Lavi segurando as duas mãos da garota.

"Me – me chamo Laila, Laila Luteri. Pra – prazer em conhecê-lo" diz a garota sorrindo meio assustada.

"Uau! Que nome lindo! Combina muito bem com uma pessoa tão linda que nem vo-".

"Ei, você saberia me explicar se tem alguma coisa anormal acontecendo por aqui ultimamente?" interrompe Kanda dando um soco no topo da cabeça de Lavi.

"Alguma coisa anormal?" pergunta Laila pensativa enquanto ignorava profundamente um certo Lavi que estava caído no chão "Bem, agora que você falou... Faz um bom tempo que várias empregadas novas que nós contratamos não aparecem. Apesar da Senhorita Tsuki ter chegado ontem...".

"E desde quando isso está acontecendo?" pergunta Lavi interessado.

"Eu não me lembro muito bem ao certo, mas..." diz Laila meio pensativa enquanto tirava um medalhão que estava ao redor de seu pescoço "Parece que tudo isso tem acontecido desde que ganhei esse medalhão".

"Um medalhão?" diz Kanda interessado "Posso vê-lo?".

"Pode" diz Laila entregando o medalhão para ele. Kanda examina o medalhão atentamente até perceber que em um canto tinha alguma coisa parecida com uma trava e quando ele mexe nela, o medalhão abre. Dentro havia nada mais nada menos do que uma inocência dentro de uma pedra de diamante.

"Nós encontramos!" diz Lavi animado.

"Será que ela...?" diz Kanda encarando Laila.

"O – o que foi?" pergunta Laila assustada.

"Você disse que isso começou quando você ganhou o medalhão não é mesmo?".

"Sim" afirma Laila.

"Você está pensando que ela pode ser uma...?" pergunta Lavi agora encarando a garota também.

"Exorcista" termina Kanda.

"O que seria uma exorcista?" pergunta Laila sorrindo sem entender bulhufas.

"Tudo bem. Nós explicaremos tudo" diz Lavi sorrindo e colocando a mão no ombro dela.

"Mas, antes disso" diz Kanda e Laila volta sua atenção para ele rapidamente "você disse que aquela empregada, Tsuki, conseguiu entrar pela barreira ontem?!".

"Sim! Foi mais ou menos 5 horas antes de vocês chegarem..." responde Laila.

"_Eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso..."_ Pensa Kanda.

* * *

"Yukina, nós já olhamos em mais de 10 quartos e não tem nada por aqui. Não é melhor descansarmos um pouco?! Meu estômago já está..." diz Allen, mas é interrompido por um ronco bem alto que vinha do seu estômago "doendo" diz Allen finalizando a frase com lágrimas saindo dos seus olhos. 

"Nós temos que encontrar a inocência!" diz Yukina continuando a caminhar enquanto arrastava Allen pelo capuz do casaco dele já que o garoto já estava se recusando a andar.

"Yukina, acho bom fazermos uma pausa. Já estamos procurando faz 5 horas sem parar" diz Rinali com um pouco de medo de falar isso.

"Droga" diz Yukina nervosa parando "Acho melhor comermos alguma coisa mesmo, eu também estou morrendo de fome afinal. Ninguém aqui vai lutar bem se estiver com fome" diz Yukina dando meia volta e arrastando Allen pelo caminho por aonde vieram.

"Rinali! Yukina!" diz Lavi correndo pelo corredor o qual eles estavam voltando "Ué... Cadê o Allen?" pergunta ele olhando para os lados e ao ouvir o som de um estomago roncando olha para baixo e vê Allen sendo arrastado por Yukina.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Lavi?" pergunta Yukina curiosa.

"Nós encontramos a inocência e a causadora de todo esse tumulto! O nome dela é Laila, é a princesa desse castelo, ela é uma exorcista!" diz Lavi animado.

"Exorcista?! Caramba..." diz Yukina de boca aberta.

"E o Kanda?" pergunta Rinali.

"Ele está tomando conta da Laila, vai que algum akuma aparece por aqui e resolve destruí-la, ela ainda não sabe controlar a inocência" explica ele.

"Mas porque não a trouxeram junto? Assim nós já poderíamos ir embora" diz Yukina.

"Primeiro, é porque temos que ver se Laila virá mesmo com agente. Ela gostou da idéia, mas disse que seria um problema deixar o castelo já que ela é a princesa. E segundo e mais importante, todos estamos morrendo de fome e é melhor pelo menos passarmos essa noite aqui assim sairemos daqui descansados para se algum akuma nos atacar lá fora" explica Lavi.

"É... Não é uma má idéia" admiti Yukina.

"Pronto! Então agora podemos comer?" pergunta Allen triste ouvindo sua barriga roncar novamente.

"Podemos sim, Allen-kun!" diz Rinali rindo.

"A princesa nos convidou para jantarmos junto com ela. O salão é por aqui" diz Lavi sorrindo e os três o seguem até um grande salão onde havia uma enorme mesa cheia de comida.

"Uauuuuu! Que sooonho!" diz Allen com os olhos brilhando.

"Eu tenho que concordar com você, isso é mais do que um sonho para falar a verdade" diz Yukina com os olhos brilhando também.

"Allen-kun... Yukina-chan..." diz Rinali sem graça por ter dois amigos esfomeados e babando em frente a uma princesa e um rei.

"Por favor, senhores, queiram me acompanhar até algum lugar onde possam se sentar" diz Tsuki formalmente e os cinco a acompanham. As cadeiras deles estavam perto de onde Kanda e Laila estavam sentados e o pai de Laila estava do outro lado sendo servido por um bando de empregados e empregadas.

Ao chegarem aos seus lugares, Yukina senta ao lado de Allen no primeiro banco que os dois viram na frente para poder acabar com a comida o mais rápido possível. Era um desperdício não comer toda aquela comida já que pessoas morriam de fome por todo o mundo.

"Vocês podem comer tudo o que tem pela mesa, fiquem a vontade!" diz Tsuki se retirando.

"Uau! Comida a vontade ainda por cima!" diz Allen sorrindo "Isso é mais que um sonho!".

"Não vá exagerar Allen-kun!" diz Rinali.

"Mas tem tanta comida por aqui!" diz Allen em objeção.

"Mas mesmo assim você não está na ordem para comer o quanto quiser" responde Rinali persistente.

"Não precisa se preocupar, tem bastante comida, comam a vontade! Eu fico muito feliz de poder servi-los" diz Laila sorrindo gentilmente.

"Uau! Você recebeu minha aprovação para se tornar uma exorcista! Você é a melhor, senhorita Laila!" diz Yukina com os olhos brilhando.

"Concordo com ela, muito obrigado pela comida" diz Allen também com os olhos brilhando.

"Ai ai..." diz Rinali respirando fundo.

"_Aquela Tsuki... Tem alguma coisa de errado com ela..." _pensa Yukina finalmente fazendo uma pausa depois de comer cinco pratos de comida.

"_E eu vou descobrir o que é." _pensa Kanda seguindo a mesma linha de pensamento a qual Yukina estava seguindo.

* * *

"Mestra Tsuki, não deveríamos atacá-los agora?" pergunta uma garotinha vestida cozinheira. Ela tinha mais ou menos 10 anos de idade e uma cara meiga de criança, seus cabelos eram compridos até o joelho e ela usava dois laços no cabelo como enfeite. Seus cabelos eram alaranjados e seus olhos meio amarelados, a roupa de cozinheira era um vestido arrumado e cheio de rendas, na verdade não lembrava muito uma cozinheira e sim uma garçonete apesar de seu avental ter um garfo e uma faca desenhados. 

"Aqueles dois parecem estar muito atentos aos meus movimentos" responde Tsuki.

"Aqueles dois?" pergunta a garotinha inclinando a cabeça.

"A exorcista de cabelos azulados e o exorcista de cabelo comprido..." explica Tsuki "Eu me interessei por eles, quero eu mesma cuidar da morte deles com minhas próprias mãos" diz Tsuki com um olhar demoníaco.

_**

* * *

**_

- Fim do capítulo 3 -

**Dressa:** Isso está ficando interessante:D

**Yukina:** Só se for pra você... Essa Tsuki acabou de me condenar à morte.

**Dressa: **Pelo menos você vai ter uma luta interessante! O.o

**Yukina:** Criadora idiota... -.-' E quanto sangue você ta pensando em derramar de mim?! Eu sei como é essa sua cabeça.

**Dressa:** _Se ela descobrir a luta que eu planejo pra ela, eu to morta... o.o' _(Pensando)

**Yukina:** Continua logo essa fanfic! O.o' Acho que eu sou uma personagem muito besta sabe... (com crise existencial) o.o'

**Dressa:** _O pior é que eu concordo de certa forma... XD _(pensando)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I don't own D.gray-man and any characters in there.** **As únicas coisas minhas aqui são a Yukina-san, a Tsuki-san e a Laila-san. E é claro que essa fanfic também. o.o **

* * *

- Capítulo 4 -

"_Certo... De acordo com os planos da mestra Tsuki eu devo atacá-los logo que adormecerem e graças a minha habilidade especial não será um problema atacá-los sem fazer barulho. Como akuma nível dois a minha habilidade especial é me infiltrar em qualquer objeto e isso inclui as paredes"_ Pensa a garotinha enquanto observava todos entrarem em seus quartos.

---------------------------

**- Flashback -**

"E os outros três exorcistas?" pergunta a garotinha.

"Reúna os akumas e se livrem deles esta noite" responde Tsuki "Não quero nenhum deles se intrometendo na minha luta agora que eu encontrei oponentes interessantes".

"Certo! Pode contar comigo!" diz a garotinha sorrindo animada.

"Ah... E mais uma coisa" diz Tsuki antes que a garota saísse da sala.

"Hã?" pergunta a garotinha se virando.

"Tome um cuidado especial com o garoto de cabelo branco. A Rhode me contou uma vez que ele tem a habilidade de detectar akumas. Eu consegui controlar parte da mente dele para que ele não detectasse que alguns de vocês são akumas, mas está ficando difícil manter esse controle. A partir do momento de que eu não consiga mais pode ser que você seja descoberta" explica Tsuki fechando os olhos.

"Ok!" responde a akuma sorrindo "Itekimasu".

**- Final do flashback -**

--------------------

"Eu acho melhor alguém ficar de guarda na porta do quarto de Laila. Não seria bom que ela fosse atacada" diz Yukina.

"Mas akumas não entram aqui, lembra? O olho do Allen num detectou nenhum akuma!" diz Rinali "É melhor que todos descansemos porque talvez tenhamos que enfrentar akumas na saída".

"A Yukina tem razão. Eu estou com um mau pressentimento" concorda Kanda.

"Eu também acho que é melhor mantermos guarda no quarto de Laila, não sabemos nunca o que pode acontecer" diz Lavi.

"Eu posso tomar conta para ver se nada acontece a ela, vocês podem dormir, eu estou bem descansado" diz Kanda.

"Por favor, me deixe ir com você" diz Yukina segurando a mão dele.

"Yukina?!" diz Kanda se assustando um pouco com a atitude dela que foi totalmente inesperada para qualquer um deles.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia deixar você ficar sozinho, você pode se machucar!" diz Yukina.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou tomar cuidado se alguma coisa acontecer" diz Kanda olhando firmemente nos olhos dela e Yukina sente uma sensação meio estranha dentro do seu estomago, mas ela decide ignorar.

"Espero que realmente não se machuque, se alguma coisa acontecer jamais te perdoarei" diz Yukina soltando a mão dele com um olhar sério.

"Você se preocupa demais" diz Kanda desaparecendo pelo corredor.

"_Ótimo! Ele já deu meio passo para o plano da mestra Tsuki" _Pensa a akuma alegre.

"Já que é assim é melhor descansarmos. Mais tarde eu irei até lá para revezar com ele" diz Lavi.

"Eu também posso revezar mais tarde para que vocês dois não se esgotem" diz Yukina sorrindo.

"Eu também farei isso!" diz Allen levantando o braço.

"Se todo mundo ira, porque não eu também?!" diz Rinali alegre como modo de concordar com os demais.

Os quatro armam um esquema de revezamento e depois se retiram para poderem dormir um pouco antes de revezarem. Yukina deita em sua cama quentinha e fecha os olhos, ela estava com um pouco de insônia, parecia que alguma coisa não estava certa com aquele silêncio... Ela parecia ouvir... Passos. Mas poucos minutos depois ela percebe que realmente aquilo estava errado. Ela ouve tiros e em seguida alguém segura ela pela cintura e ela vê a cama de Rinali ser destruída.

"Muito obrigada, Rinali-san. Isso foi perigoso" diz Yukina assustada.

"Não foi nada" diz Rinali sorrindo e olhando para os lados percebendo que havia vários akumas nível 1 ao redor delas.

"Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!" comenta Yukina ativando o seu arco-e-flecha rapidamente e destruindo dois akumas nível um que estavam na frente e depois as duas ouvem um grande barulho e os outros akumas que estavam mais atrás foram destruídos também.

"Rinali! Yukina! Vocês estão bem?" pergunta Lavi aparecendo pela parede destruída seguido de Allen.

"Estamos. A Rinali conseguiu desviar bem a tempo" responde Yukina.

"Droga! Não estava nos meus planos que vocês destruíssem tantos akumas!" diz a pequena akuma cozinheira aparecendo com duas espátulas, uma em cada mão.

"Como eu não consegui ver que os akumas estavam se aproximando?!" pergunta Allen agora conseguindo ver a alma que estava presa a garotinha.

"A mestra Tsuki controlou sua mente para que você não a enxergasse. Acho que agora nesse exato momento ela deve estar prestes a matar um dos seus queridos amigos. Que burrice deixar um exorcista sozinho num castelo cheio de akumas como esse!" diz a pequena akuma sorrindo alegremente como se alguém estivesse acabado de dizer para ela que a levaria ao parque de diversões.

"Droga! Kanda seu idiota, eu disse que eu ia junto" exclama Yukina nervosa e logo após sai correndo em direção a akuma e quando chega perto dela apenas vira um mortal por cima dela e continua o seu trajeto até o quarto de Laila _"Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar bem, Kanda. Mas com uma noé por perto é impossível de não me preocupar!"._

"Yukina! Espera! Ir atrás de uma noé sozinha é burrice! Eu vou com você!" grita Lavi pronto para ir atrás dela, mas a akuma o barra.

"Nada disso! A mestra Tsuki só está interessada em se divertir com aqueles dois" diz ela barrando a passagem dele com as duas espátulas que agora haviam ficado extremamente grandes.

"Então nós só temos que te destruir para ir atrás dela!" diz Allen atirando na garota que apenas da uma estrela para o lado e desvia do ataque dele.

"É só isso que sabe fazer?! Vamos lá, você pode fazer melhor que isso!" diz a akuma abrindo os braços e criando vários garfos e facas no ar "O que vocês acham disso?!" grita ela batendo as duas espátulas em frente ao seu corpo e todos os garfos e facas começam a cair em cima deles como uma chuva.

"Cresça, cresça, cresça" grita Lavi e seu martelo começa a aumentar de tamanho a ponto que ele Rinali e Allen conseguissem ficar escondidos atrás dele e evitar o ataque.

"Ah... Eu tinha me esquecido desse martelinho..." diz a akuma chateada com a mão fechada em frente a sua boca "Ah! Mas eu ainda tenho várias cartas na manga! AKUMAS! AO ATAQUE!" diz ela sorrindo alegremente.

"O QUE?! MAIS AKUMAS?!" grita Allen indignado começando a atirar nos akumas que surgiram do lado oposto ao que ela estava.

"Droga... Rinali, Allen, vocês cuidam desses daí que eu vou correr cuidar daquela garota" diz Lavi diminuindo seu martelo de tamanho novamente.

"Ok" diz Rinali enquanto destruía outro akuma com uma botada.

"Hiban!" grita Lavi depois de ativar o selo das chamas e uma grande serpente ou um dragão, seja lá o que for isso, vai em direção a pequena akuma nível 2.

"Ai ai ai! Cobrinha do mal some daqui!" grita a akuma correndo desesperadamente do ataque de Lavi e criando uma faca gigante a qual ela usa para quebrar um cano de água enorme que tinha por perto para tentar apagar o ataque de Lavi, mas não surtiu muito efeito. Então ela pula por cima da serpente virando um mortal e joga várias facas extremamente pontiagudas em direção a Lavi, pois já que não conseguia se livrar do ataque, se atingisse quem o estava controlando, provavelmente a grande serpente de fogo iria se desfazer.

"Droga!" diz Lavi girando o seu martelo com as duas mãos e desviando as facas.

"Ah... Pode até ser que você tenha escapado dessa, mas que tal isso?!" diz a akuma levantando todos os garfos e facas que ela havia criado até agora e começando a girá-los como um furacão.

"LAVI!" grita Rinali correndo em direção ao amigo para tentar tira-lo de lá antes que as facas o atingissem só que antes que ela pudesse chegar perto dele o tornado já havia o acertado em cheio.

"LAVIIIII!" grita Allen também após terminar de destruir o último akuma nível um.

"HaHaHa! O primeiro já foi! Agora só faltam vocês dois!" grita a akuma sorrindo lunaticamente e deixando visível que era uma akuma.

"Quem é que você está dizendo que morreu?!".

"Pêra aí, não pode ser! Ele deveria estar em pedaços agora mesmo!" diz ela assustada.

"Nops... Não se esqueça que eu sei criar barreiras, minha cozinheira..." diz Laila sorrindo e expandindo a barreira para jogar todos os garfos e facas para longe.

"Laila?! Pêra aí, como assim?! Como você aprendeu a controlar a inocência tão rapidamente?!" pergunta Allen de boca aberta.

"Ah... Ontem o Lavi-chan e o Kanda me disseram um pouco sobre isso e eu consegui controlar facilmente. Acho que é porque tenho esse medalhão há mais ou menos 2 meses" diz Laila sorrindo "E agora vamos ao que interessa... Lavi, Allen, Rinali! Agora é por conta de vocês!".

"Não se eu puder acabar com vocês antes!" diz a pequena akuma se transformando na sua verdadeira forma que parecia a de uma grande serpente.

"Como se eu fosse deixar!" grita Lavi "Hiban!".

A serpente de fogo dessa vez vai em direção a ela sem que ela pudesse se mexer mas a akuma gigante esguicha um liquido por sua boca que acaba desfazendo o ataque de Lavi e Laila cria uma barreira para que o liquido não os atingisse.

"O que é... Isso?!" diz Rinali percebendo que tudo ao redor deles havia derretido.

"Parece que é um liquido corrosivo" diz Allen.

"Isso é veneno" diz a akuma e todos voltam sua atenção para ela novamente "Se vocês forem atingidos uma única vez, será o fim de vocês".

"Laila, desfaça a barreira para que nós possamos atacar" diz Lavi.

"Mas, Lavi-chan, se vocês fo-".

"Você acha que qualquer um de nós vai ser atingido desse jeito?" diz Allen sorrindo determinado "Nós exorcistas servimos para destruir os akumas e salvar esse mundo. Se ficássemos apenas com medo de um akuma que lança veneno o que nós seriamos?!".

"Allen..." diz Laila percebendo a determinação deles.

"Não se preocupe, nós acabaremos com isso rápido" diz Rinali sorrindo.

"Então é isso que é ser um exorcista..." diz Laila.

"Sim" responde Lavi determinado "Você ainda quer ser uma de nós?".

"Claro que sim!" responde Laila determinada desfazendo a barreira para eles passarem "Se alguém com o poder para ajudar os outros como eu negar, o que vai ser do mundo?!".

"É assim que se fala" diz Lavi correndo em direção a akuma junto Allen e Rinali.

"Lavi, Rinali, vocês vão pela direita que eu irei pela esquerda. Enquanto eu e Rinali distraímos a akuma você atacara por trás, Lavi" diz Allen.

"Certo" dizem Lavi e Rinali armando a posição de ataque que Allen havia dito.

"Enbu Kirikaze!" grita Rinali atacando a akuma pela frente.

"Cross grave!" grita Allen fazendo a mesma coisa que Rinali.

"Você acham que apenas isso ira me derrotar?!" diz a akuma jogando mais uma vez um jato de veneno que Rinali consegue voar mais alto e desviar, mas Allen estava para ser atingido em cheio.

"Allen-kun!" grita Rinali desesperada.

"Eu acho que eu posso..." Pensa Laila apontando seu braço em direção a Allen desviando o veneno de direção.

"Obrigado, Laila-san!" diz Allen alegre.

"_Droga, que inocência chata"_ Pensa a akuma nervosa "Preciso destruí-los logo".

"Nada disso! Você não passara daqui" grita Lavi por trás dela.

"O que?!" diz a akuma arregalando seus olhos.

"Hiban!" grita Lavi e a serpente de fogo atinge a akuma em cheio a transformando em cinzas.

"É isso aí!" grita Laila alegre dando um salto "Lavi-chan! Você é o melhor!".

"Não fale assim..." diz Lavi sem graça ficando vermelho.

"Laila, o que você está fazendo aqui?" pergunta Rinali se aproximando dela novamente "Você não estava com o Kanda?".

"A Tsuki nos atacou e aí o Kanda me mandou correr rapidamente para avisá-los. N caminho eu encontrei a Yukina e ela disse que já estava indo ajudá-lo. Nós precisamos chegar lá o mais rápido possível!" diz Laila sem nem ao menos respirar.

"Era exatamente o que iríamos fazer." diz Lavi sorrindo e os quatro começam a correr em direção a onde Yukina e Kanda estavam, mas antes que virassem o próximo corredor se depararam com mais uma grande quantidade de akumas nível dois dos mais fracos e alguns nível um que os cercaram por todos os lados.

"Droga... Eles querem nos consumir tempo! O pior é que não temos nada a fazer se não destruí-los o mais rápido possível" diz Lavi parando e ativando seu martelo novamente.

"Não se preocupe, acabaremos com isso rapidamente. Como você mesmo disse, os dois são fortes, agüentaram até lá" diz Allen ativando sua arma anti-akuma também e golpeando vários akumas.

"Torço para que você esteja certo... Allen-kun" diz Rinali em tom baixo como se ela tivesse certeza que tudo fosse dar errado.

_**

* * *

**_

- Fim do capítulo 4 -

**Yukina:** Vou te matar autora do mal... -.-' (rouba martelo do Lavi).

**Lavi:** Espera! A inocência num pode ser ativada por alguém que não seja a pessoa que é compatível com ela!

**Yukina:** E quem disse que eu preciso aumentá-lo de tamanho?! Eu só quero acertar em cheio uma martelada na cabeça dela! (olhar de psicopata).

**Dressa:** Glup... (engolindo em seco).

**Laila:** A Yukina-san é tão fofinha. Porque ela tem que ser tão nervosa as vezes?! (vermelha).

**Kanda:** Isso é uma garota fofinha...?! Tenho medo de uma que seja violenta se garotas fofas são assim... -.-'

**Laila:** Mas você também é fofinho! Você e a Yukina são as duas pessoas mais fofas que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. (sorrindo inocentemente).

**Yukina, Dressa, Lavi e Kanda:** (capotam).

**Laila:** Eu disse alguma coisa errada...? o.o


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I don't own D.gray-man and any characters in there.** **As únicas coisas minhas aqui são a Yukina-san, a Tsuki-san e a Laila-san. E é claro que essa fanfic também. o.o **

* * *

- Capítulo 5 -

"Yukina!" chama Laila percebendo que a garota estava absorta em seus pensamentos e não notara que ela estava vindo pelo corredor.

"Laila? O que você está fazendo aqui? E o Kanda?" pergunta Yukina desesperadamente.

"A Tsuki o atacou e ele me mandou correr para avisá-los. Eu vou lá atrás dos outros. Corra depressa para ajudá-lo" diz Laila.

"Como se eu não fosse fazer isso!" diz Yukina começando a correr novamente e agora se aproximando daquela maldita porta que nunca chegava. Porém, antes que conseguisse alcança-la alguém a atacou por trás e quase a acertou em cheio, por sorte ela conseguiu desviar no último instante pulando para o lado e trombando com a parede depois.

"Ka – Kanda? Por – porque você me... atacou?!" pergunta Yukina em estado de choque. Kanda não da nenhuma resposta, ele apenas ergue novamente sua espada e parte para cima dela que por milímetros consegue se desviar. Porém, ele acaba provocando um arranhão no ombro dela e um belo estrago na parede que estava atrás.

"Kanda! O que aconteceu? Por que você está agindo assim?!" diz Yukina ainda extremamente chocada "Nós somos companheiros! Nós dois somos exorcistas!".

"Todos os outros já estão mortos, só falta você" diz Kanda com um olhar sem sentimentos.

"Kanda?! Nã – não! Eles não iriam morrer!" grita Yukina nervosa "Você não é o Kanda! Eu tenho certeza! O Kanda jamais falaria assim por mais idiota que ele seja! Quem é você?!".

"Não adianta... Eu estou controlando a mente dele, você não pode fazer nada, ele é inteiramente meu!" diz Tsuki aparecendo atrás dele sorrindo maleficamente.

"Não! O Kanda jamais seria controlado tão facilmente! Ele - ele só está fingindo" diz Yukina sem querer acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

"Não adianta dizer isso, ele está sobre meu comando. Agora, ataque-a" ordena Tsuki com os olhos ficando vermelhos e Kanda tenta acertar Yukina novamente com sua espada, mas ela desvia rapidamente e ativa sua inocência para tentar se defender. Porém talvez pelo motivo da espada de Kanda também ser uma arma anti-akuma, a espada atravessou facilmente o arco e machucou Yukina gravemente.

"Kanda! Seu idiota! Vê se acorda seu verme!" grita Yukina nervosa começando a chorar "Você não é o tipo de pessoa que eu conheço que se deixaria controlar tão facilmente! Eu sei que você pode escapar desse controle mental! Por favor!".

"Eu já disse que não adianta! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?! Eu achei que você fosse interessante! Se não lutar com ele, eu faço ele se matar agora mesmo! E agora?! O que vai fazer hein garotinha?!" pergunta Tsuki "Vocês exorcistas são tão tolos! Todos vocês ficam se preocupando um com a vida dos outros e acabam morrendo por conta disso".

"_Droga! Que retardada mental!"_ Pensa Yukina mirando uma flecha em Tsuki enquanto ela estava distraída, mas logo que atira Kanda entra na frente e a flecha atinge de raspão o pescoço dele onde o sangue começa a escorrer.

"Kanda!" grita Yukina assustada fitando o sangue que escorria pelo pescoço dele. Se fosse só o sangue tudo bem. O problema era ser ela a causadora daquele ferimento.

"Sua atitude de me atacar era tão previsível. O que você acha que eu faria?! Simplesmente receberia seu ataque?! Não seja ridícula!" diz Tsuki sorrindo "Se não continuar a luta eu juro que irei matá-lo".

"_O que eu faço?!"_ Pensa Yukina tentando imaginar alguma estratégia, mas não vinha nada a sua cabeça, apenas um completo vazio. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser aquele sangue que não parava de escorrer pelo pescoço dele. Se ao menos ela não fosse idiota o suficiente para concordar em deixá-lo ir sozinho! O que ela tinha na cabeça?! Milho azedo?! Nem mesmo alguém forte que nem o Kanda conseguiria se proteger de uma suspeita de descendente de noé se ela o atacasse enquanto ele estava desprevenido.

"Por favor, me Perdoe por isso..." diz Yukina levantando seu arco e flecha "Eu vou lutar com você, e não importa como, eu vou fazer você acordar!" diz Yukina olhando decididamente para ele.

"Demorou a tomar uma atitude" diz Tsuki entediada.

Yukina tenta atingi-lo com uma flecha, mas apenas mira fora do alcance de qualquer órgão vital, essa era a pior coisa que já havia acontecido com ela desde a morte de seus pais. Ela tinha que lutar. Ela iria atacá-lo com flechas sem muita energia, até encontrar uma abertura de Tsuki. Ela atira várias flechas sendo que várias delas ele havia desviado enquanto tentava acertar os órgãos vitais dela sem muito êxito. Tsuki parecia se divertir vendo os dois lutarem e depois de vários minutos Yukina finalmente nota uma abertura de Tsuki.

"_É agora ou nunca!"_ Pensa Yukina dando um salto e mirando rapidamente em Tsuki e depois atirando uma flecha com o máximo de energia que conseguia. Porém, Kanda entra na frente e defende o ataque jogando os insetos do makai e anulando a flecha. Ele acaba causando vários cortes muito mais profundos pelo corpo dela e logo que ela cai em pé no chão ele acerta sua espada em cheio na barriga dela atravessando-a de fora a fora.

"Kan... da..." diz Yukina com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e deitando sua cabeça no ombro dele depois de vomitar sangue "Pelo menos... Eu não precisei te machucar muito..." termina ela levantando a sua cabeça, dando um sorriso gentil para ele e logo depois disso seu corpo encontra o chão frio.

"Yukina..." diz Kanda devagar sentindo como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um pesadelo.

"O que?! Ele... Como assim?! Porque não consigo controlá-lo?!" se pergunta Tsuki tentando manter o controle sobre a mente dele, mas as tentativas não funcionavam.

"Yukina!" diz Kanda finalmente acordando completamente do controle mental e segurando o corpo dela que estava caindo no chão "Yukina! Acorda!".

"Não adianta. Ela está morta!" diz Tsuki friamente enquanto se aproximava dele.

"Não, ela não pode... Não pode morrer!" diz Kanda em estado de choque.

"Eu já disse! Ela está morta!" diz Tsuki mais uma vez nervosa.

"Não... Não está..." diz Kanda agora checando a respiração dela. Por mais fraca que estivesse ela ainda estava respirando. Era possível que conseguisse salvá-la afinal de contas.

Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era derrotar Tsuki o mais rápido possível. Era por culpa dela que Yukina estava naquele estado, ele jamais conseguiria perdoa-la por isso. Ela tinha feito com que ELE ferisse Yukina daquele jeito. Isso era pior do que simplesmente feri-la.

"Eu vou te matar" diz Kanda deitando Yukina gentilmente no chão e depois se virando para encarar Tsuki com um olhar assassino.

"Até parece! Eu sou uma descendente de noé. Você jamais vai poder me matar!" diz Tsuki nervosa "Você sabe! Nós descendentes de noé somos imortais!".

"Que bobagem. Todos os humanos são mortais!" diz Kanda nervoso apontando sua espada para ela.

"Isso é o que veremos" diz Tsuki com seus olhos ficando vermelhos novamente e ela desloca um bloco da parede e o quebra em três pedaços pontiagudos os atirando em direção a Kanda que desvia de dois dos blocos e o terceiro corta com sua espada. Antes que ele pudesse correr em direção a ela novamente vários pedaços de rocha pontiagudos começam a sair do chão no lugar onde ele pisava e não dava muito para pensar em atacá-la.

"Han, acho que vocês exorcistas não são nada contra nós noés. Vocês são meras baratas para mim" diz Tsuki sorrindo alegremente.

"Se nós não somos nada porque eu consegui escapar desse seu controle mental?!" diz Kanda sorrindo convencidamente.

"Seu..." diz Tsuki nervosa puxando metade dos blocos que estavam na parede e os jogando em direção a Kanda. Ele consegue desviar de todos com exceção de um último que o atinge e joga em direção a uma parede fazendo-o vomitar sangue.

"Droga" diz Kanda se levantando meio atordoado _"Por mais que a Yukina tenha evitado me machucar ela ainda acabou causando alguns ferimentos. Eles podem se curar rápido, mas dificultam meu movimento"._

"Você parecia mais rápido quando o vi lutando fora do castelo contra aqueles akumas" diz Tsuki seriamente "Você já está acabado depois de lutar contra ela. Esse será o fim de vocês dois".

"Eu não contaria com isso" diz Kanda correndo em direção a ela novamente querendo apenas que ela atacasse novamente para que ele procurasse um ponto cego nas habilidades dela. Devia ter alguma coisa que podia fazê-la parar de atacar para que ele acabasse com ela! É aí que ele finalmente percebe que ela nem piscava aqueles olhos vermelhos enquanto o atacava.

"_Talvez se eu bloquear a visão dela eu possa dar o golpe final" _Pensa ele pulando para trás e várias rochas se erguem do chão e voam em direção a ele. Ele rebate todas em direção a Tsuki e antes que ela pudesse para-las vários grãos estraçalhados da rocha entram no seu olho bloqueando durante alguns segundos a visão dela e sua habilidade de atacar. É nessa hora que ele usa para atacá-la com os insetos do makai. Por alguns segundos ele vê uma grande fumaça se levantar ao redor dele já que várias rochas foram estraçalhadas com o ataque, mas quando a poeira finalmente abaixa a noé havia sumido. A única coisa que havia restado era uma marca de sangue.

"_Será que ela conseguiu... escapar?!"_ Se pergunta Kanda desconfiado.

_**

* * *

**_- Fim do capítulo 5 - 

**Yukina**: Eu morri?! T.T

**Kanda:** Se você ta morta... Como você consegue fazer uma pergunta sobre estar morta?

**Yukina:** Sei lá, talvez eu seja uma zumbi... o.o

**Kanda:** Você não é cinza, não tem o corpo em decomposição, não é feia, e nem assustadora.

**Yukina:** Uauu! Não sou feia?! Então você me acha bonita?! (super feliz)

**Kanda:** Nem pensar (vermelho).

**Yukina:** Vou devorar seu cérebro! òó

**Kanda:** oõ

**Yukina:** Num é isso que os zumbis fazem?!

**Kanda:** Já falei que você não é zumbi! (irritado). E desde quando você tem certeza que eles devoram cérebros?

**Yukina:** Eu já falei que sou! E bem... Em filmes de terror eles fazem isso...

**Kanda:** Já falei que não é! E como você sabe que os filmes de terror estão corretos? Você acha que algum daqueles caras ridículos que escrevem aqueles filmes ridículos já viram algum zumbi?

**Yukina:** Já falei que sou! E eu também não acho que eles tenham visto um, mas pelo menos alguma base de mitologia e história eles devem ter para afirmar isso.

**Kanda:** Já falei que não é! E de onde eles tirariam uma base de mitologia e história para criar zumbis?! Os zumbis não entram em mitologia e história.

**Yukina:** Já falei que sou! E para de falar como se fosse o dono da verdade! Quem disse que eles não entram?! Eu não estudei para saber isso, mas quem sabe?!

**Kanda:** Eu já falei que não é! E eu não sou o dono da verdade! Quem age naturalmente assim é você!

**Yukina:** Eu já disse que sou! Dona da verdade?! Eu não ajo dessa forma! De onde você tirou esse absurdo?! Até parece que eu estou sempre certa! Pode ser que em 99.9 dos casos eu acerto! Mas ainda tenho taxas de erro altíssimas!

**Dressa:** Isso não vai acabar nunca... (respirando fundo).

**Lavi:** Foi só para mim ou para vocês aquela parte que a Tsuki fala: "ele é inteiramente meu" também pegou mal?! o.o''''

**Dressa:** Pelo menos ela não falou: "Agora eu o possuo" ou "O corpo dele é totalmente meu para eu fazer o que desejar..." o.o''''

**Kanda:** (ativando mugen e olhando acusadoramente para Dressa e Lavi).


	6. Chapter 6

Hm... A Dressa-san praticamente terminou a fanfic só que... Acha que dois capítulos não estão muito bons e o último precisa de reformas... x.x Em breve eu irei acabar o.o' Acho que quase ninguém se importa com isso, mas deixa para lá...

**Note: I don't own D.gray-man and any characters in there.** **As únicas coisas minhas aqui são a Yukina-san, Laila-san e Tsuki-san. E é claro que essa fanfic também. o.o **

"Fala" , _"Pensamento"._

* * *

- Capítulo 6 -

"Yukina, acorda!" diz Kanda sentando-se ao lado da garota e a abraçando carinhosamente.

"Kanda! Yukina! Vocês estão bem?" pergunta Lavi chegando finalmente aonde os dois estavam sendo seguido por Allen, Rinali e Laila.

"Lavi! Precisamos levá-la para algum lugar rápido e tratar das feridas dela! Se passar mais uma hora ela vai morrer com certeza!" diz Kanda tentando manter a calma.

"Meu deus! Yukina!" grita Rinali correndo em direção a eles e se agachando ao lado de Kanda "Laila! Não tem nenhum médico aqui no castelo?".

"Para... Para falar a verdade não..." diz Laila abaixando a cabeça.

"Essa não" diz Lavi em estado de choque fitando Yukina.

"Ela não pode... Morrer" sussurra Kanda quase inaudivelmente em um tom extremamente triste.

"_Kanda..."_ Pensa Rinali preocupada sendo a única a ouvir o que ele dissera.

"Talvez eu... Talvez eu possa curar as pessoas!" diz Laila determinadamente.

"Não seja idiota! Seu poder é de criar barreiras! Curar as pessoas não é uma habilidade que eu ache que alguma arma anti-akuma tenha" diz Kanda nervoso.

"Me deixe tentar! É nossa única esperança agora!" diz Laila se sentindo meio recuada por ouvir alguém falar daquele jeito com ela. Ninguém nunca havia sido grosso com ela em toda a sua vida.

"Confie nela Yuu. Ela sabe o que está fazendo" diz Lavi colocando a mão no ombro dele e Laila se aproxima e ativa seu medalhão e cria um tipo de barreira ao redor de Yukina. Todos ficam meio ansiosos olhando por um tempo até perceberem que as feridas haviam começado a se cicatrizar bem devagar.

"Está funcionando mesmo!" diz Laila sorrindo alegremente.

"Ainda bem!" diz Allen aliviado.

"O que aconteceu aqui? E a noé?" pergunta Lavi se sentando ao lado de Kanda que estava sentado perto da parede acompanhado de Rinali enquanto Allen ficava ao lado de Laila observando as feridas de Yukina se curarem.

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que ela fugiu" diz Kanda abaixando a cabeça.

"Foi ela que fez isso com a Yukina não foi? Como foi que ela fugiu?! Eu vou atrás dela! Ela merece ser morta por is...".

"Não! Fui eu que fiz isso" diz Kanda interrompendo Lavi e o deixando de boca aberta.

"Mas... Kanda, eu sei que você jamais faria isso" diz Rinali que estava tão perplexa quanto Lavi.

"Eu fui controlado por aquela noé. Não acredito que eu fui tão idiota" diz Kanda abaixando a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe... Isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós!" diz Rinali abraçando ele "Não se culpe por isso, a Yukina te entenderá melhor do que ninguém. Ela é uma ótima pessoa. No final, como você acordou do controle da mente?".

"Eu me lembro apenas de ter visto ela cair no chão, então minha consciência voltou em um estalo" responde Kanda.

"Entendo..." diz Rinali sorrindo e passando a mão na cabeça dele para acalmá-lo assim como ela fazia com todos os seus amigos que estavam tristes. Não importava quão chata alguma pessoa da ordem pudesse ser ela gostava de todos. Eles eram até mais do que isso de certa forma, eles eram como sua própria família "Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe".

"Obrigado" diz Kanda sentindo seu rosto corar um pouco e Rinali o abraça.

"Não precisa me agradecer, eu não fiz nada. Foi você quem a salvou!" diz Rinali rindo um pouco "Você pode ter sido controlado, mas você conseguiu ser forte o bastante para sair desse controle. Eu tenho certeza que a Yukina sabe perfeitamente que você estava lutando desesperadamente contra a noé para poder acordar".

"_Espero que esteja certa"_ Pensa Kanda sem dizer mais uma única palavra.

* * *

"Lavi! Ela já está quase curada!" diz Laila após mais ou menos 3 horas sem nem ao menos descansar. 

"Laila-chan. Você está bem? Você não é uma exorcista há muito tempo para agüentar a inocência ativada por tanto tempo" diz Lavi preocupado.

"Não se preocupe! Eu vou fazer isso até o fim" diz Laila sorrindo e sentindo que seu corpo já não estava mais se agüentando, mas mesmo assim ela queria ajudar. Ela já havia percebido que sua arma não seria uma do tipo que serviria para lutar, por isso ela queria ao menos servir para alguma coisa. Ela iria salvar a vida de uma outra exorcista que agora era sua amiga. Ela a ajudaria de qualquer jeito.

"Senhorita... Laila?" pergunta Yukina abrindo os olhos lentamente.

"Ah! Yukina! Você acordou!" diz Laila sorrindo alegremente.

"Você... Ei! Espera! Eu não estava morta?" pergunta Yukina se levantando em um salto e sentindo que um elefante havia pisado em cima de sua cabeça e rolando sobre o seu corpo, assim como um lindo elefante com complexo de cachorro.

"Você quase morreu para falar a verdade, mas eu consegui te curar!" diz Laila orgulhosamente.

"Uau! Muito obrigada Senhorita Laila!" diz Yukina sorrindo e abraçando Laila "Onde, onde está a Tsuki? E o Kanda?" pergunta ela agora se lembrando de tudo que havia ocorrido.

"A Tsuki provavelmente fugiu após o Kanda tentar matá-la e o Kanda está lá fora no jardim com o Allen e a Rinali agora. Ele disse que não estava se sentindo bem e queria um pouco de ar fresco e a Rinali e o Allen o acompanharam" responde Laila sorrindo.

"Ah..." diz Yukina se levantando devagar "Eu vou até o jardim...".

"Espera! Você devia descan-".

"Não adianta Laila, a Yukina é muito cabeça dura para aceitar o fato de que tem que descansar" diz Lavi rindo.

"Mas..." diz Laila preocupada.

"Você me chamou de cabeça-dura?!" diz Yukina nervosa.

"E você não é cabeça-dura não?! Devia ficar descansando por causa dos ferimentos que recebeu. Mesmo que os ferimentos estejam curados você precisa pelo menos dormir um pouco" diz Lavi.

"É... Faz sentido..." diz Yukina meio pensativa colocando o dedo indicador sobre os seus lábios "Eu sou uma cabeça-dura" confirma ela alegremente.

"Então você vai descansar?!" diz Laila juntando suas duas mãos com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos.

"Não!" responde Yukina fazendo pose de soldado para o seu general "Tchauzinhoooo!" despede-se ela alegre e sai correndo corredor a fora. Quanto a Laila, ela capota ao ouvir Yukina dizer isso.

"Não se preocupe, ela é forte! Ela agüentou com um ferimento daqueles por algum tempo antes que você a curasse, não é mesmo?" pergunta Lavi sorrindo.

"É verdade..." diz Laila meio corada sorrindo também.

"Àquela hora você confirmou com toda a certeza que viria com agente não é?" pergunta Lavi.

"Sim! Eu irei. Minhas habilidades de cura podem ser necessárias em várias batalhas..." diz Laila sorrindo "E também... Agora eu tenho vários amigos não é mesmo?" complementa Laila alegremente abraçando ele.

"E – E – É. Si – Sim..." diz Lavi vermelho começando a gaguejar.

* * *

"Allen, Rinali? Ué... Onde ta o Kanda?" pergunta Yukina ao ver que Allen e Rinali estavam sozinhos sentados na beirada da ponte com os pés na água. 

"Ah... Ele queria ficar sozinho então continuou andando por aí. Eu perguntei para ele se não queria mesmo ficar com agente, mas ele respondeu que pensar na vida de vez em quando faz bem pro cérebro" diz Rinali com uma gota na cabeça sem entender o motivo do Kanda dizer uma frase tão sem nexo.

"Entendo..." diz Yukina perplexa de ter ouvido que o Kanda queria pensar na vida, mas ela sabia que essa era uma boa desculpa pra se livrar de duas pessoas no seu pé.

"Você já está bem Yukina?" pergunta Allen sorrindo.

"Aham! Estou bem melhor!" diz Yukina sorrindo e batendo a mão no braço.

"Fico feliz!" responde Allen.

"Hm... Eu vou me retirando então. Daqui a pouco agente se vê! A Laila tem que arrumar as coisas dela para ir embora" diz Yukina sorrindo e continuando o seu caminho.

"Será que ela esta brava com o Kanda?" se pergunta Rinali pensativa.

"Espero que não. Eu nunca vi o Kanda daquele jeito, ele parecia meio que passado" responde Allen "Você gosta bastante dele, não é?" pergunta ele com a cabeça meio baixa lembrando que Rinali ficou um bom tempo conversando com Kanda e até o abraçara depois do que aconteceu.

"Eu sinto como se ele fosse um irmão pra mim, assim como todos da ordem. Agente se conhece desde criança por isso eu gosto tanto dele. Já que ele estava muito triste eu o ajudei, assim como se eu estivesse triste eu gostaria que alguém chegasse perto de mim e me abraçasse. Parece que ajuda há passar um pouco a dor" responde Rinali sorrindo.

"Entendo" diz Allen sorrindo meio triste.

"Se é isso que está te preocupando, não se preocupe... Eu não sou apaixonada por ele" diz Rinali sorrindo passando a mão na cabeça de Allen "Eu gosto muito mais de outra pessoa".

"E quem é?" pergunta Allen vermelho.

"Hi-mi-tsu" diz Rinali rindo "Pode ser qualquer um... Até mesmo você!" diz ela ainda rindo e Allen fica mais vermelho que um tomate muito maduro misturado com um pouco de casca de maçã vermelha.

* * *

"Onde será que ele está?" Se pergunta Yukina andando pelo jardim. Aquele lugar era tão grande, quem dera ser tão rica quanto Laila. O sol ainda não havia nascido e ela estava andando por um lugar que tinha várias árvores. Ela sempre gostara da noite, pena que a lua já havia se posto também. Uma das coisas mais bonitas no céu era a lua na opinião dela. 

"Irritante... Fugiu para tão longe assim..." diz nervosa começando a pisar bem pesado no chão até que ela o avista deitado embaixo de uma árvore que estava mais ou menos próxima a ela.

"_Espera aí... Porque eu realmente vim atrás dele?!"_ Se pergunta ela finalmente percebendo que não pensara em nada desde que acordara. A única coisa que aparecera em sua cabeça era um desejo repentino de correr atrás dele e ver aqueles lindos olhos azuis sem o vazio que vira na noite passado.

Yukina se aproxima dele e percebe que ele estava dormindo profundamente portanto ela apenas senta ao lado dele sem dizer uma única palavra. Ela fita-o durante alguns segundos e depois coloca uma de suas mãos levemente sobre o rosto enquanto sorria. Ela se sentia melhor ao vê-lo dormindo tão calmamente, não tinha que pedir desculpas ou nada disso sobre ter machucado ele.

"Ei, quer parar de sorrir desse jeito para mim? É constrangedor" diz Kanda abrindo os olhos e a fitando com o rosto meio corado.

"Ah, me – me desculpe..." diz Yukina rindo sem jeito "Eu estava aqui pensando sabe... Você conseguiu se livrar do controle de mente daquela nóe, isso me deixa feliz".

"Isso não foi nada..." diz Kanda sem jeito com muita vergonha para pedir desculpas para ela. Ele nem sabia como se desculpar, nunca se desculpava com ninguém, achava perda de tempo.

"Eu – eu queria me desculpar por... Por ter te machucado. É que a Tsuki iria te matar se eu não lutasse com você. Eu fiz o máximo que eu pude mas, acabei te machucando um pouco" diz Yukina sem jeito olhando para o lado oposto ao que ele estava.

"Como assim se desculpar por isso?! Eu não tinha quase nenhum machucado! Se fosse para se desculpar eu que deveria fazer isso! Eu quase te matei afinal!" diz Kanda nervoso se levantando e sem querer acaba colocando a sua mão em cima da dela que estava praticamente ao lado da sua.

"Ah... É que..." diz Yukina olhando para ele meio assustada e percebe que Kanda estava com cara de quem estava bem constrangido por ter dito isso, por isso ela começa a rir.

"Para de rir da minha cara" diz Kanda irritado corando mais ainda.

"Não consigo! Você fez uma cara muito hilária!" diz Yukina rindo tanto que começara a ficar sem ar e teve que abraçar o seu estômago.

"Droga, como você irrita" diz Kanda nervoso.

"Ei! Yuu, Yukina! Nós estamos saindo em trinta minutos! É melhor virem aqui para frente!" diz Lavi chegando correndo para onde os dois estavam.

"Ok!" diz Yukina sorrindo e Lavi sorri e volta pelo caminho aonde viera. "Então vamos?!" pergunta Yukina sorrindo para Kanda.

"Hm" afirma Kanda se levantando e depois estendendo o braço para ajudá-la a levantar e Yukina segura a mão dele e se levanta sorrindo.

"Muito obrigada, Yuu-chan!" diz ela irritantemente.

"Não me chame pelo primeiro nome e ainda por cima com esse sufixo feminino! Você é realmente desprezível sua lesma morta!" diz Kanda nervoso.

"Lesma morta é sua avó!" diz Yukina nervosa "Porque você odeia tanto o seu nome, hein?! _Yuu-chan_!" diz Yukina dando uma ênfase especial no nome dele.

"Tch" diz Kanda nervoso puxando a sua espada "Você vai morrer".

"Sério?! Mate-me se puder, Yuu-chan" diz Yukina tentando irrita-lo mais ainda e depois sai correndo para onde os outros estavam.

"_Droga..."_ Pensa Kanda nervoso sentindo seu rosto começar a corar de novo.

* * *

"Droga... Tsuki, que irresponsável! Você podia ter sido morta por aquele exorcista..." diz Rhode enquanto tomava um sorvete bem grande. 

"Como se eu fosse imaginar que um exorcista tão fraco pudesse sair do meu controle de mente..." diz Tsuki nervosa.

"O que será que aconteceu?!" se pergunta Tiky pensativo com um garfo na boca.

"O único jeito que eu sei que pode libertar do meu controle de mente é vivenciar a morte de uma pessoa que você realmente ama muito. Eu jamais imaginei que aquele exorcista se preocupasse com alguém, mas de qualquer forma, provavelmente agora essa garota esteja morta e isso me deixa satisfeita" diz Tsuki sorrindo "Na próxima vez eu vou matá-lo".

"Não exagere Tsuki. Foi muito chato ter que salvar você" diz Rhode tomando mais uma colherada de sorvete.

"Hmpf" resmunga Tsuki nervosa "Não se preocupe, na próxima eu juro que irei matá-lo com certeza".

_**

* * *

**_- Fim do capítulo 6 - 

**Dressa:** Hai... Terminado mais um capítulo. :D

**Yukina:** Hei! Eu to viva o/

**Kanda:** Como eu disse, você não é uma zumbi!

**Yukina:** É, mas eu num deixo de acreditar que zumbis comem cérebros!

**Kanda:** Cala essa boca...

**Yukina:** Ah... É assim é?! Nunca mais olho na sua cara! Seu bolinho de arroz! u.ú

**Kanda:** Bolinho de arroz?! Que falta de criatividade!

**Yukina:** Falta de criatividade?! Inventa algo melhor!

**Kanda:** Ah... Er... Sua bacalhau... ¬¬

**Yukina:** Legal! Eu virei um peixe salgado:D

**Kanda:** (capota).

**Laila: **Eu achava que eles iam parar de brigar depois de quase se matarem...

**Lavi:** Sinceramente, até eu achava isso.

**Dressa:** E tudo está acontecendo de acordo com o que eu quero que aconteça... Eu não tinha mais nada de bom para falar mesmo...

**Yukina:** (mata autora) Fim da fanfic... -.-

**Dressa:** Eu sou uma zumbi. Ninguém pode me matar! Eu sou a real e única! Eu só vou morrer quando terminar todas as minhas fanfics, escrever um mangá, terminar de ler DGM (D.gray-man), terminar de assistir DGM e jogar um jogo de DGM que seja muito bom. :D

**Voz do além:** Essa daí vai ter uma vida longa... o.o

**Lavi:** Meu deus... Quanto DGM! o.o'

**Comentários finais do capítulo:**

**1º:** Esse Kanda ta muito, muito, muito, muito diferente do normal, me desculpem pela minha incompetência na hora de escrever... o.o' Ele é muito fofo para ser o Kanda... XD

**2º:**Eu fiquei em dúvida na hora de escrever esse capítulo por que...

Primeiro: Em todas as imagens coloridas do mangá de D.gray-man, incluindo a capa do volume 2, o olho do Kanda é azul.

Segundo: No anime o olho dele é marrom... o.o'


	7. Chapter 7

Hm... Eu acho que esse capítulo não foi dos melhores. Apesar de nenhum ser dos melhores... Eu realmente acho que... Ah, não sei. Que tal eu começar outra fanfic...?! Ta... Não vou fazer isso antes de acabar essa. Realmente me sinto sem inspiração...

**Note:**** I don't own D.gray-man or any characters in there. ****O que é meu aqui é só a Yukina-san, Tsuki-san, Laila-san e esta fanfic é claro. o.o' **

"Fala", _"pensamento"._

* * *

- Capítulo 7 -

_Ela estava em uma cidade escura, sem ninguém a sua volta. Apenas construções destruídas e árvores secas estavam ao seu redor. Finalmente após andar por todos os lados ela ouve um barulho de passos... Alguma coisa estava vindo em sua direção... O que era?! Será que era uma pessoa ou um akuma?!_

"_Yukina... Por favor..." diz Laila se apoiando na vestes dela totalmente ensangüentada._

"_Senhorita Laila!" diz Yukina segurando a amiga e depois caindo no chão enquanto a abraçava "O que houve com você?" pergunta ela desesperada, mas quando olha para baixo vê que ao redor dela só havia sangue... Quando aquele sangue...? Quando tudo aquilo aparecera ali? Ela olha para os lados, alguma outra pessoa estava deitada sobre o chão. Ela deita Laila onde estava e corre até essa pessoa com a esperança de que fosse alguém que pudesse a explicar o que estava acontecendo, porém a pessoa que estava ali estava morta com uma possa de sangue ao seu redor._

"_Kan – da..." diz Yukina começando a chorar._

"_Agora... Mate os outros exorcistas!" ela ouve uma voz vinda de dentro da sua cabeça._

-----------------------------

"Não" diz Yukina estendendo o seu braço e dando um pulo em sua cama "Então foi... Outro sonho..." diz Yukina olhando para os lados e percebendo que ela ainda estava lá, sentada em sua cama sem nenhuma pessoa por perto, muito menos sangue ou qualquer coisa parecida.

"Droga... Porque eu sinto meu coração bater desse jeito tão... Doloroso...?!" se pergunta ela abraçando seus joelhos enquanto começava a tremer.

Ela ouve alguém batendo na porta do seu quarto enquanto gritava algumas palavras para que ela acordasse. Ela corre até a porta e na hora que a abre encontra Rinali desesperada com um tom meio pálido.

"Yukina. A Laila foi seqüestrada" diz Rinali agarrando na gola das vestes da garota enquanto tremia.

"Como assim ela foi seqüestrada?" pergunta Yukina assustada segurando nas mãos de Rinali que estava começando a chorar "Se acalme e me conte o que aconteceu".

"Eu tinha saído em uma missão com a Laila. Era a primeira missão dela e... No meio da missão eu fui atingida na cabeça com uma pancada bem forte e quando dei por mim estava deitada no chão e esta carta estava em frente a mim" diz Rinali entregando uma carta nas mãos de Yukina.

"Uma carta?" diz Yukina pegando a carta em suas mãos e começando a lê-la:

--------------------

_Olá, minha querida exorcista._

_Eu capturei a sua linda princesa. _

_Se quiserem encontrá-la novamente dirijam-se a uma cabana no norte da França a qual o endereço está citado no verso desta carta._

_Eu darei uma semana e meia para que vocês cheguem aqui, porém eu exijo a presença do exorcista que tentou me matar. Eu sei que vocês sabem muito bem minhas intenções._

_Outra coisa. Não se preocupem com a garota até o prazo dado. Eu não tenho motivos para matá-la antes disso._

_Ass.__: Katsuo Tsuki._

_--------------------_

"Aquela..." diz Yukina começando a rosnar que nem um cachorro enfurecido enquanto sentia seu corpo tremer de tanta raiva.

"Yukina, o que nós faremos?" pergunta Rinali desesperada.

"Vamos correr e mostrar isso para o Komui. Ele nos dirá o que devemos fazer" diz Yukina segurando bem firme nas mãos de Rinali e correndo em direção a sala de Komui.

"Komui! Nós temos que falar com você" diz Yukina entrando na sala sem nem ao menos bater e encontrando Allen, Kanda e Lavi parados em frente à Komui.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" diz Komui percebendo que as duas garotas estavam pálidas e Yukina estava com um grande ódio estampado em seu olhar.

"A Laila! Ela foi seqüestrada, nii-san" diz Rinali abraçando o braço de Yukina e começando a chorar.

"Como assim a Laila foi seqüestrada?" diz Komui em estado de choque e Lavi começa a ficar pálido "Por quem?" ele pergunta.

"Por aquela noé" diz Yukina olhando seriamente para Komui "Ela nocauteou Rinali e deixou esta carta para trás".

"Você diz... Aquela noé que... Me..." diz Kanda com um olhar de choque que Yukina nunca havia visto em toda a sua vida.

"Essa mesma" responde a garota puxando Rinali para dentro da sala e andando em direção de Komui. Ela entrega a carta e espera que Komui lesse por ele mesmo.

"Vocês três. A missão que eu ia mandá-los está cancelada por um momento. Vocês vão junto com Yukina e Rinali salvar a Laila".

"Komui o que diz a carta?" pergunta Lavi.

Komui lê a carta para todos eles em voz alta e Kanda entra em choque quando ouve que sua presença era requisitada. Ele realmente queria muito matar aquela noé, mas ele também sentia seu estômago doer ao pensar que fora controlado e que isso poderia acontecer de novo. Ele quase matara alguém... Ele quase a matara. Yukina consegue sentir o 'medo' de Kanda. Só que na verdade ela não sabia o porquê daquele medo, afinal, ele quase matara a noé, não deveria estar se sentindo mal. Quem fora fraca e quase acabara morta fora... Ela.

"Quando nós partiremos Komui?" pergunta Allen.

"Acho melhor partirem agora mesmo. Peguem o primeiro trem que leva para a França, vocês não têm muito tempo" diz Komui seriamente.

"Entendido" diz Yukina séria e os cinco deixam o escritório. Geralmente quando eles saiam em missões juntos Lavi estava sempre animado, ou Rinali estava sorrindo. Allen costumava ficar um pouco mais alegre também; a menos que a missão fosse com o Kanda. Só que dessa vez havia um silêncio mortal entre eles. Ninguém nem ao menos se atrevia a quebrar aquele silêncio, provavelmente a coisa pudesse ficar feia para essa pessoa.

Quando eles chegam à estação de trem por sorte não tiveram q esperar muito. Uma hora depois o trem já havia chegado e eles entram e sentam todos na mesma cabine... Trem lotado era um inferno. Ter cinco pessoas na mesma cabine acabava deixando o lugar extremamente apertado; só que tinha que ser naquele trem se não fosse nele só no dia seguinte partiria outro. Tempo era o que eles menos queriam perder. Até a França normalmente demorava cinco dias. Se acontecesse algum imprevisto eles teriam alguns dias de sobra. Ainda bem que a noé pensara no tempo que eles demorariam, provavelmente ela deveria ser uma do tipo inteligente.

"É bom já explicar isso para vocês todos" diz Yukina de repente em meio aquele silêncio que os perseguia "Esse trem fará dois dias de viagem sem cessar e depois parará em uma vila onde nós passaremos a noite para pegar outro trem no dia seguinte. Depois desse trem nós chegaremos ao nosso destino. Não tinha um jeito mais rápido para chegar à França, me desculpem".

* * *

Depois de dois longos e cansativos dias de viagem dentro de um trem, eles finalmente chegam à vila onde fariam uma pausa. Por sorte lá havia um hotel muito bonito onde eles alugam dois quartos para poderem passar a noite.

Por um acaso do destino durante aquela noite Allen acorda com um pouco de insônia e resolve passear um pouco pelos corredores do hotel, mas acaba encontrando uma garota chorando no meio do caminho.

"Rinali, você está se sentindo bem?" pergunta Allen percebendo quem era a garota parada em frente a ele.

"Eu me sinto..." diz Rinali abaixando a cabeça e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Allen não sabia o que fazer ao ver a atitude dela, ela estava soluçando muito "Eu me sinto culpada pelo que aconteceu! Se eu não tivesse desmaiado...".

"Não se culpe assim. Como você iria adivinhar que alguém acertaria sua cabeça e te deixaria inconsciente?!" diz Allen tentando confortá-la, porém Rinali não parava de chorar. O que será que ele tinha que fazer para ajudá-la?!

Allen pensa em todas as coisas mais improváveis que poderia fazer, uma delas era dizer que Laila também deveria ter tomado mais cuidado. Só que isso não só seria chamar sua outra companheira de fraca como também significava fazer Rinali odiá-lo por isso. Ele não queria que ela o odiasse. Ele realmente... Sentia algo mais por ela. Allen finalmente se lembra de algumas palavras que ela havia dito para ele alguns dias atrás e descobre o que tinha que fazer. Ele sente seu rosto arder em chamas, mas a puxa para perto dele envolvendo-a em seus braços.

"Allen-kun...?" diz Rinali parando de chorar e ficando vermelha. Não que ela quisesse mesmo parar de chorar, mas... Allen nunca havia se aproximado dela daquele jeito ou feito alguma coisa assim.

"Você uns tempos atrás me disse que... Se estivesse triste por alguma coisa queria que um de seus amigos chegasse e te desse um abraço" diz Allen sentindo suas mãos tremerem um pouco "Hoje eu fui esse amigo".

Rinali sente seu rosto corar e da um pequeno sorriso e depois o abraça com algumas lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seus olhos. Porém seus soluços já haviam cessado.

"Obrigada Allen-kun".

"Não precisa me agradecer. É para isso que servem os amigos" diz Allen sorrindo e encostando seu rosto nos longos cabelos dela.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte eles pegam o próximo trem e por mais incrível que pudesse parecer Rinali já não estava tão desesperada como antes e alguns dos outros pareciam um pouco melhor também. Ou melhor... Kanda e Allen pareciam um pouco melhor porque Lavi estava tão quieto quanto antes e Yukina havia conseguido um 'level up' em suas olheiras. Pesadelos realmente acabam com o sono de qualquer um...

"Vocês acham que vai ter mais algum descendente de noé por lá?" pergunta Rinali; Lavi olha para ela e depois vira sua cabeça um pouco de lado o que preocupava muito Yukina. O senhor animação não deveria ficar tão preocupado daquele jeito. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes, ela realmente estava preocupada. Quanto a Kanda... Para ele era até que um pouco melhor aquela atitude de Lavi, não tinha ninguém para incomodá-lo. Só que ele não conseguia deixar de sentir um pouco... Bem _pouco_ de falta daquele coelho que quando estava em um estado alegre o irritava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. No fundo ele sabia que ele estava preocupado com aquele filhote de coelho, só não queria admitir isso.

"Eu acho que realmente pode ter algum outro noé por lá..." diz Kanda que para a surpresa de todos havia aberto a boca para falar pela primeira vez na viagem.

"Você acha que agente vai conseguir lidar com isso?" pergunta Rinali preocupada e Yukina sente seu corpo gelar um pouco.

"Claro que vamos" diz ela instantaneamente como se também quisesse dizer para ela mesma que não tinha com o que se preocupar.

"É que eu digo... Tudo o que aconteceu..." diz Rinali e dessa vez fora a vez de Kanda sentir seu estomago virar. Ele por acaso tinha criado algum trauma por causa daquela noé?!

"Nada disso vai acontecer de novo. É só não nos separarmos em grupos novamente" diz Allen sorrindo "Sem contar que dessa vez nós sabemos as habilidades dela".

"Controlar a mente das pessoas e controlar objetos..." diz Yukina abaixando a cabeça "Kanda, você sabe algum ponto fraco?".

"Interrompa a visão dela que ela parara de atacar por um tempo" diz Kanda friamente.

"Isso pode nos ajudar bastante" diz Allen pensando um pouco "Yukina, se você tentar destruir coisas por perto dela acho que conseguira bloquear a visão dela. Enquanto isso outra pessoa ataca, não sei direito".

"Pode ser" diz Yukina "Só que se houverem muitos akumas por perto a estratégia não vai dar tão certo quanto parece".

"A não ser que nós possamos destruir eles primeiro" sugere Rinali.

"Ela é chantagista... Provavelmente vai mandar alguém lutar contra ela enquanto o outro está lutando com os akumas e se não fizermos isso ela vai ameaçar tirar a vida da Laila" explica Yukina.

"Isso é muita crueldade" diz Rinali arregalando os olhos "Não me diga que...".

"Naquele dia... Ela disse que se eu não lutasse com o Kanda ela mataria ele" diz Yukina com muita raiva "Como ela se atreveu...?!".

Kanda a fita por um tempo e sente vontade de segurar a mão dela e dizer que realmente não se importava se ela tivesse ferido ele... Ele sabia que não morreria mesmo se ela o machucasse. Só que... Dizer isso não era uma coisa que ele tinha coragem de dizer. Expor pensamentos como esse parecia uma fraqueza que várias pessoas costumavam ter.

"Você não acha que deveria ter nocauteado ele de algum modo para que ele não a atacasse mais?" pergunta Lavi de repente "Digo... O Yuu não se machucaria".

"Mas se... A pessoa está sendo controlada ela não se torna um tipo de marionete que continuará fazendo tudo que o seu mestre manda?!" diz começando a tremer.

"Eu não tinha pensado por esse ponto" diz Lavi desviando seus olhos dos dela.

Rinali e Allen percebem o olhar de medo de Yukina. Era quase a mesma coisa que Allen havia visto nos olhos de Rinali uma vez que saíram em uma missão e ele acordara a noite percebendo que ela estava quase chorando. Allen havia fingido que estava dormindo, pois não sabia o que dizer para ela e conforta-la.

Kanda sente seu estomago embrulhar novamente ao ver aquele medo nos olhos dela. Ele odiava ver pessoas fracas assim... Ele sabia que o motivo de agirem assim era porque não conheciam o verdadeiro medo. Kanda se levanta de repente para não começar a discutir e depois sai da cabine batendo a porta bem forte e Yukina olha para a porta por um tempo sentindo seu coração doer. Ela por acaso estava...

* * *

- Fim do capítulo 7 -

**Dressa:** Agora que eu percebi... Porque eu não botei o Allen com o crown clown aqui? Seria muito mais divertido.

**Yukina:** Porque você esqueceu de como ele luta com o crown clown. u.u'

**Dressa:** Ahn... (gota) Eu lembro que ele é muito mais forte. Serve? Ah... E que ele tem uma espada linda depois...

**Yukina:** Você realmente ama espadas não é mesmo?

**Dressa:** Amo! (capota de felicidade).

**Yukina:** Legal... Então lava a louça hoje que eu te dou uma espada de presente.

**Dressa:** Sério?! (olhos brilhando).

**Yukina:** Claro (sorrisinho falso).

**Dressa:** Já estou indo! (corre para lavar a louça e volta em quatro horas). Aquilo estava realmente grande...

**Yukina:** Obrigada! E aqui esta sua espada (entrega uma mini-caixa).

**Dressa:** Hã? O.o

**Yukina:** Abre :)

**Dressa:** Fui enganada... (vê uma miniatura de uma micro-espada de brinquedo). YUKINA VOCÊ MORRE HOJE!

**Kanda:** Essa lesma morta às vezes está mais encapetada que o Lavi... -.-"

**Extra final: o.o/ **

**Yukina:** Já sei! Já sei! (levanta o braço).

**Lavi:** Sabe o que?! o.o

**Yukina:** O fim da última frase (olhos brilhando).

**Lavi:** Ah! Sério?! Me conta! (animado).

**Yukina:** Han han (pega roteiro). Ela por acaso estava... Com problemas de coração?!

**Lavi:** (capota).

**Yukina:** O que? Num era isso?

**Dressa: **_Será que ela nunca ouviu falar em sentido figurado ao ver a frase: "sentindo seu coração doer" -.-'_


	8. Chapter 8

Legal... Dressa-san está postando essa fanfic no dia de natal. Ela realmente não tem nada melhor para fazer de madrugada... Ou melhor, ela está ignorando o seu horário de sono novamente.

**Note:**** I don't own D.gray-man or any characters of the story. ****Com exceção de algumas personagens dessa fanfic que são a Yukina-san, Laila-san e Tsuki-san.**

**

* * *

**

- Capítulo 8 -

"Komui, chegamos à cidade a qual a noé nos mandou no endereço" diz Yukina falando em seu golem "Nós devemos ir atrás de Laila agora?".

"Eu acho melhor vocês esperarem até o dia seguinte. Vocês fizeram uma longa viagem e passaram os últimos três dias dentro de um trem para chegar a essa cidade. Não vale a pena arriscar lutar contra a noé agora, afinal, vocês ainda têm tempo. O prazo final é daqui a quatro dias" diz Komui do outro lado do telefone.

"Entendido" diz Yukina desligando o seu golem. Por mais desesperada que ela estivesse para salvar Laila ela conseguia imaginar que a noé não iria simplesmente jogar tudo por água abaixo nesse momento e matar Laila, se ele quisesse já teria matado logo de cara.

"O Komui disse para nós passarmos uma noite aqui e amanhã nós iremos atrás de Laila e da noé" diz Yukina para todos e Lavi fica extremamente nervoso e tem vontade de bater em Yukina. Ele só não o faz, pois Yukina era uma mulher e isso seria covardia.

"Você não acha que deveríamos ir agora?" pergunta Allen.

"Pensem bem, vocês sabem que com certeza a noé armou uma cilada para nós. Todos nós estamos cansados depois de passar dois dias em um trem e ainda temos quatro dias para pegar a Laila" diz Yukina tentando parecer convincente. Ela realmente sabia que Komui estava certo, só que Lavi estava prestes a dar um soco em sua cara.

"Mas e se a noé matar a Laila hoje?" pergunta Lavi nervoso.

"Você não acha que ela já teria matado a Laila se fosse para matar?" pergunta Yukina seriamente "Ela não esperaria justamente esta noite para matá-la".

"Como pode ter esse sangue frio? Você não deve nem imaginar o que a Laila esta passando, não é?" retruca Lavi.

"Eu sei que eu provavelmente não faça idéia do que ela está passando" diz Yukina sem mudança de expressão sentindo seu estomago virar "Mas você não acha que ela mesma preferiria passar uma noite a mais nesse estado do que ter o perigo de ver todos nós morrermos por estarmos cansados?! Se passarmos uma noite para descansar não será tão terrível".

"Mas e se formos atacados enquanto estivermos dormindo?" pergunta Rinali.

"Se você tem medo disso eu ficarei de vigia a noite inteira" diz Yukina.

"Não. Eu ajudarei a revezar se é assim" se oferece Allen "Eu também não gosto tanto da idéia, mas eu vejo um fundo de razão nisso tudo".

"Muito obrigada por concordar comigo" diz Yukina sorrindo.

"Eu também posso revezar" diz Rinali "Como você disse... Se fosse para ela estar mor-... E – ela já estaria".

"Tudo bem. Eu vigio também" diz Lavi ainda revoltado "Só que eu vou começar vigiando".

"Ótimo" diz Yukina "Daqui a duas horas eu irei trocar com você".

"Eu posso trocar com ela depois" diz Kanda.

"Então depois do Kanda irei eu" diz Rinali.

"Pelo visto eu sobrei para ser o último" diz Allen com uma gota na cabeça "Yukina pelas contas de duas horas nós partiremos às seis da manhã, certo?" diz Allen.

"Exatamente" diz Yukina.

* * *

"Mestra noé. Os exorcistas chegaram à cidade" diz um akuma que estava em frente a uma cabana velha naquela cidade escura.

"Eles estão vindo para cá?".

"Não. Parece que eles passarão uma noite aqui para descansar e amanhã virão salvar a amiga" diz o akuma.

"Ótimo" diz Tsuki sorrindo "Isso é muito conveniente. Muito obrigada pela informação".

Tsuki entra na cabana novamente e se dirige a um canto escuro da sala onde havia uma cadeira com uma garota loira que estava amarrada a ela. A garota fica extremamente nervosa e tenta se mexer ao ver a noé se aproximando dela, porém a noé apenas sorri.

"Você ouviu isso, Laila?".

"Ouvi o que?" diz Laila encarando ela com um olhar de raiva.

"Seus amigos estão vindo aqui... Eu vou sair um pouco agora, porém se você sair da cabana já sabe... Os akumas irão te matar" diz Tsuki sorrindo.

"O que você vai fazer?" pergunta Laila.

"Quer mesmo saber?" diz Tsuki sorrindo maldosamente enquanto andava em direção à porta.

"Eu–".

"Ótimo" interrompe Tsuki "E só mais uma informação... Aquela garotinha que eu tentei matar. Está viva não é mesmo?".

"Como se eu fosse te responder isso" responde Laila.

"Muito obrigada, essa sua resposta já me disse tudo" diz a noé saindo pela porta e depois a batendo antes que Laila pudesse dizer mais alguma palavra.

* * *

_"O que eu estou fazendo aqui nessa cidade... Mais uma vez...?" Pensa Yukina olhando para os lados enquanto andava por uma cidade deserta sem ninguém por perto. Apenas casas destruídas a sua volta "Essa parece a cidade que agente... Está..."._

"_Rinali-san... Allen? Onde estão vocês?" diz Yukina olhando para os lados procurando por eles enquanto sentia um frio preencher o seu corpo "Kanda... Lavi... Senhorita Laila...?"._

_Yukina corre por todos os lados, mas eles não estavam em lugar algum. Aquele luar cor de sangue banhava a noite. Depois de tanto correr ela finalmente encontra uma casa que tinha um cemitério no jardim. Ela corre em direção da casa esperançosa e encontra algumas pessoas deitadas pelo jardim. _

"_Olá" diz alguém chegando por trás de Yukina enquanto trazia a ponta de uma lança em direção ao pescoço dela._

"_Você... Quem?" diz Yukina percebendo que já havia ouvido aquela voz._

"_Você quer mesmo saber quem é...?" diz a pessoa aproximando seus lábios da orelha dela para que ela ouvisse melhor._

"_Sua voz é...?!" diz Yukina "Não... Não pode ser... Sou... Eu"._

_--------------------_

"NÃO" diz Yukina pulando e estendendo o seu braço para frente novamente "Outro sonho...?".

Ela olha para os lados e percebe que todos os seus amigos ainda estavam dormindo. Ela coloca a mão em sua testa e percebe que estava completamente suada e estava respirando rápido. Aqueles pesadelos... Até quando ela continuaria tendo eles?!

Ela se levanta, coloca o seu casaco e começa a andar em direção ao hall do hotel já que teria que trocar de lugar com Lavi alguma hora... Ela não sabia muito bem se já estava na hora, mas na dúvida era bom descer. Quando chega ao hall ela olha para o grande relógio que havia na porta. Faltavam trinta minutos para o horário dela.

"Lavi...?" diz Yukina abrindo a porta devagar e encontrando Lavi sentado na escada.

"Yukina? O que está fazendo aqui?" pergunta Lavi olhando para o relógio "Ainda falta meia hora".

"Não estava me sentindo bem" diz Yukina sorrindo e se sentando ao lado dele.

"Você está meio pálida" diz Lavi olhando para ela meio assustado e depois colocando a mão na testa dela "E está mais gelada do que o normal também".

"Ah não... Eu estou bem" diz Yukina rindo "Sério!".

"Você tem certeza?" pergunta Lavi preocupado.

"Tenho" diz Yukina sorrindo "Quem não está é você. Me desculpe por hoje, mas é que todos precisavam descansar um pouco. Eu sei que você está muito preocupado com a Laila".

"Tudo bem... No final eu sei que você e o Komui estão certos. Eu sem querer deixei minhas emoções tomarem conta de mim" diz Lavi olhando para o lado oposto.

"Você gosta da Laila?" pergunta Yukina.

"Claro que sim. Ela é minha amiga" diz Lavi meio inquieto.

"Lavi... Eu não perguntei isso" diz Yukina encarando ele "Eu perguntei se você _gosta_ dela".

"Na verdade eu..." diz Lavi parecendo meio triste "Eu estava andando com ela pela cidade outro dia... E... Eu".

"Você beijou ela...?" diz Yukina indignada.

"Ahn... É... É... Bem é..." diz Lavi vermelho desviando o olhar de Yukina "E é que... Eu realmente... Me senti... Estranho".

"Aham... Você estava com borboletas no seu estomago" diz Yukina girando os olhos.

"Isso" diz Lavi apontando para ela.

"Essas malditas borboletas..." diz Yukina apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele "Você não sabe como eu tenho raiva delas. Eu nunca senti isso então não sei exatamente se gosto de alguém... Na verdade eu gosto dele só que eu não sei muito bem se é isso mesmo. Eu acho apenas que eu _acho_ que gosto dele e na verdade não gosto".

"Você fala confuso..." diz Lavi com uma gota na cabeça "Tipo... Não precisa sentir borboletas no seu estomago... A sensação é de certa forma, sentir seu coração acelerar, sua mente embaralhar, seu rosto queimar... São coisas assim".

"Eu não sei muito bem..." diz Yukina respirando fundo.

"Quem é essa pessoa?" pergunta Lavi.

"Eu não falei que gostava de lobos?" diz Yukina.

"Falou..." diz Lavi "É a pessoa que te lembra um, certo?".

"Hm..." diz Yukina como uma forma de sim.

"Ah..." diz Lavi sorrindo e olhando para o céu "Eu sei quem é. Quando você me disse que não gostava muito dele ficou na cara... O Yuu me parece gostar de você, sabe...".

"Sério?" diz Yukina levantando sua cabeça do ombro dele e o encarando a fim de uma explicação.

"É... Eu o peguei ficando vermelho perto de você uma vez" diz Lavi rindo.

"Eu acho que foi só por ficar vermelho..." diz Yukina vermelha e Lavi passa a mão na cabeça dela.

"Sério?! Tudo a toa assim? E você agora?" pergunta ele rindo "Será que você não sente seu coração bater rápido, irmãzinha?".

"Ah... Que irritante" diz Yukina fazendo cara feia e Lavi percebe que ela estava com vontade de rir por isso ele continua dando risada.

"Lavi... Você que é inteligente... Sabe o que significa tsuki?" diz Yukina olhando para o céu.

"Eu sei..." diz Lavi olhando para o céu também e fitando aquela linda lua cheia "É lua em japonês, não é mesmo?".

"Sim" diz Yukina "Eu sempre amei a lua, só que sabe... Agora olhando para ela eu sinto que ela ira me perseguir e me atacar a qualquer instante".

"Como uma sombra...?" pergunta Lavi.

"Isso" diz Yukina olhando para baixo "Quando você anda, sua sombra sempre te persegue assim como durante a noite a lua sempre esta no céu. Não importa onde eu olhe, ela continua lá... Me observando".

"Você não deveria se preocupar com isso" diz Lavi preocupado.

"Eu sei, mas é que é... Difícil" diz Yukina "Pelo menos nós iremos ao encontro da noé com o nome de Tsuki agora e como estamos todos juntos vamos derrotá-la".

"É assim que se fala" diz Lavi sorrindo e depois olhando para o relógio "Bem, Yuki-chan agora meu horário já deu. Estou subindo para dormir um pouco, até amanhã".

"Até!" diz Yukina sorrindo.

* * *

"Pode ir dormir" diz alguém por trás dela descendo as escadas logo após as duas horas de vigia de Yukina terminar.

"Hm?" diz Yukina olhando para ele com cara de dúvida.

"Sua hora já acabou. Pode dormir. Agora é minha vez" diz Kanda chegando perto dela e Yukina se levanta com aquele olhar de abatida e começa a andar de volta para o hotel. Durante aquelas duas horas a única coisa que conseguira pensar fora em Laila e o porquê daqueles sonhos que ela estava tendo.

"Porque você demonstra sua fraqueza na frente de todo mundo?! Porque não guarda isso só para você?" diz Kanda se sentindo muito irritado ao perceber que ela estava com aquele olhar novamente.

"Mas assim não é pior?" pergunta Yukina abaixando sua cabeça e fechando os olhos "Imagine se todas as pessoas do mundo resolvessem esconder as suas emoções e seus sentimentos. Não acha que vida se tornaria vazia? Se você está triste você deve chorar, pois assim outras pessoas podem te confortar. Se você está alegre você deve sorrir, pois assim você pode encher o coração de outra pessoa com a sua alegria. Se você ama alguém, acho que você deve acreditar nesse sentimento e fazer de tudo para ver essa pessoa feliz. O amor é o sentimento mais bonito que se existe em todo o mundo e ser amado é a maior alegria que se pode ter".

Kanda continua olhando para ela sentindo sua respiração começar a ficar um pouco mais rápida e seu coração acelerar. Ele pensa por um tempo e se pergunta se deveria dizer alguma coisa, depois de tudo o que ela havia dito ele realmente havia ficado sem palavras.

"Kanda... Você ama alguém?" pergunta Yukina abrindo os olhos e dando um sorriso extremamente meigo.

"Eu..." diz Kanda vermelho desviando o olhar dela e Yukina sorri.

"Me desculpe por perguntar isso..." diz Yukina olhando para baixo e depois continuando a subir a escada.

"Yukina..." diz Kanda se aproximando dela e depois a puxando para mais perto dele e a abraçando. Yukina fita-o por um tempo e depois fecha os seus olhos ao perceber que ele estava aproximando seu rosto do dela até ela sentir os seus lábios tocarem com os dele. Ela sente seu coração acelerar e finalmente começa a ouvir aquela voz novamente. Aquela que dissera para ela agir normalmente e dizer aquelas palavras.

**Seu tempo acabou. Mate-o agora!**

_Não! Eu não vou fazer isso! Eu não posso... Eu... Ele... Ele gosta de mim, eu não posso machucá-lo. Eu jamais vou ferir o coração dele!_

**Como assim você está me questionando?! Você sabe que eu sou você! Não se atreva a me desobedecer, você sabe que sou EU quem mantém o controle. Abra os seus olhos agora, ative sua arma e ataque-o.**

_Mas eu... Não posso. Eu... _

**AGORA!**

Yukina abre seus olhos que agora estavam com uma cor verde opaco. Totalmente sem brilho. Ela empurra-o para longe dela ativando sua arma anti-akuma.

"Yukina..." diz Kanda percebendo a burrada que havia feito. Ele simplesmente... Fizera isso sem perceber. Como por exemplo, um sonâmbulo quando acorda de roupa e tudo embaixo do chuveiro.

"Eu tenho que te matar" diz Yukina friamente apontando uma flecha para ele e Kanda fica olhando alguns segundos para ela se sentindo arrasado. Realmente, ele devia ter irritado-a muito ao fazer isso... Ou seja, ela o odiava mais do que a qualquer um.

Ela atira sua primeira flecha que ele consegue desviar e logo após isso Lavi chega correndo atrás deles por ter visto um clarão e Yukina sai correndo em direção ao lugar onde eles iriam encontrar Tsuki no dia seguinte.

"Yuu... O que houve?" pergunta Lavi chegando correndo e colocando a mão no ombro de Kanda.

"Lavi... Eu fiz alguma coisa extremamente errada para deixá-la assim... não é...?" diz Kanda em estado de choque.

"Não. Não é possível" diz Lavi olhando para ele e Kanda tenta mover um pé para correr atrás dela e pedir desculpas, porém Lavi segura o ombro dele.

"Me deixe ir" diz Kanda nervoso.

"O que te garante que aquela era a Yukina se ela tentou te atacar?" diz Lavi.

"Eu sei que... Não parecia muito quando ela estava com aquele... Olhar. Mas antes ela realmente... Parecia muito" diz Kanda começando a tremer.

"Vamos acordar o Allen e a Rinali. Eu tenho a impressão de que sei o que esta acontecendo" diz Lavi.

* * *

- Fim do capítulo 8 -

**Dressa:** Han han... Eu estou aqui nesse exato momento, as 2:10 da manhã, casando meus irmãos de MSN... uú Sou a meritíssima padra e caso minha irmã Inaaara interessada em roubar o mokona de pelúcia com o meu irmão Liiih, cogumelo-sama, ei-chan e mais um milhão de fakes. u.ú

**Kanda:** Ótimo... Eu aqui levei um fora feio e você casando alguém ¬¬´´

**Dressa:** O fora num foi tão ruim Kanda-san... Antes tava pior. Antes ela te falava um monte de coisa e-

**Kanda:** (interrompe) Já entendi... ¬¬'

**Dressa:** Antes ela nem parecia ta sendo controlada com seus olhos verde opaco XD

**Kanda:** (levanta mugen).

**Dressa:** Não vai me matar u.ú Se não... Quem vai fazer você viver feliz para sempre com a senhorita Yukina:)

**Kanda:** Kusoooo!

**Agora... as melhores frases achadas pela mana Inaaara (Hohoho! Eu a conheço em off também! Ahn, mana de MSN que mora na mesma cidade que agente é bem difícil)! ;3**

**Frases feministas:**

"As mulheres mentem sobre a idade; os homens sobre quanto ganham."

William Feather

"O homem é um ser tão dependente que até para ser corno precisa da ajuda da mulher."

"Como se chama um homem interessado no Brasil? Turista."


	9. Chapter 9

Eu sei... Esse capítulo parece muito com a luta Rhode vs. Lavi. Mas não foi nisso que eu pensei na hora de escrever... x.x' Tipo, a Dressa se pegou pensando aqui em todas as pessoas terem um lado bom e mal... Em anime mostram muito isso, tipo quando o Ichigo enfrenta o Ichigo Hollow, ou quando um Lavi enfrenta o outro... É uma coisa meio estranha, mas... Bem eu segui essa linha de pensamento.

**Note:**** I don't own D.gray-man or any characters of the story. ****As únicas coisas minhas são a Yukina-san, Laila-san e Tsuki-san. Essa fanfic também... Claro... o.o'**

* * *

- Capítulo 9 -

"Um sonho... Um lugar cheio de sangue... O que eu estava fazendo lá?" diz Yukina enquanto se via andando por um lugar escuro dentro de um rio cheio de água que chegava até o seu joelho.

"Você estava lá e está aqui para matar todas as pessoas que eu quiser" diz uma pessoa enquanto se aproximava dela. Yukina olha para frente à espera que essa pessoa se aproximasse mais, porém as sombras pareciam não contribuir para que ela a visse.

"Quem é você?" pergunta Yukina meio duvidosa enquanto tentava se aproximar dela.

"Eu sou você. O seu verdadeiro eu" diz a pessoa finalmente se aproximando dela deixando visível o seu rosto. Era uma pessoa de longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos. Só que... Aquele rosto... Era ela?! "Você nunca conseguiu me perceber antes porque era muito fraca".

"Não... Eu não era fraca! Eu não SOU fraca" retruca Yukina nervosa começando a ficar assustada.

"Você era... Vivia se preocupando com seus amigos, como você quer viver assim?!" pergunta a pessoa levantando o seu dedo indicador e clareando aquele cenário por onde elas andavam. Lá havia uma lua cheia com cor de sangue e várias árvores mortas por aquele lago que Yukina não conseguia ver um fim.

"Eu posso viver assim! Eu tenho que protegê-los, eu tenho que lutar por eles. Eu não posso machucar ninguém!" diz Yukina dando um passo para trás.

"Claro que você pode!" diz a outra Yukina sorrindo maleficamente.

"NÃO!" grita Yukina nervosa.

"Não adianta gritar! Não vai adiantar. Eu sou o seu lado maligno que sempre viveu escondido dentro de você. Todos têm um lado como esse. Você podia ver e escutar até pouco tempo atrás, mas a partir de agora que você me é obsoleta não precisara mais disso. Você ficara aqui na escuridão para sempre".

"Não... Eu não posso deixar...!" diz Yukina ativando sua arma anti-akuma.

"Ótimo, se você quer lutar comigo, é assim que será" diz a outra Yukina sorrindo e ativando um arco e flecha de uma cor negra "Só que eu quero que saiba de uma coisa. Se você não me derrotar até que a lua entre em um eclipse total, você jamais retornará para seus amigos novamente".

"Como assim?!".

"Isso ocorrerá nas próximas seis horas que nesse mundo equivale há uma hora. Ou seja, se não me derrotar durante essa uma hora que nós estivermos juntas, você vai desaparecer para sempre" explica a outra Yukina "Só que a julgar pelo seu nível de ativação da inocência e muitas coisas parecidas, você jamais vencerá. Eu já atingi um nível muito superior a você" diz ela transformando seu arco e flecha em uma lança.

"Sem essa...!" diz Yukina dando um passo para traz.

"Vamos começar".

* * *

"E agora o que nós devemos fazer?" pergunta Rinali preocupada.

"Eu não faço idéia..." diz Lavi escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos.

"Vocês acham que a Yukina vai ser morta agora?" pergunta Allen e Kanda que estava parado em frente a uma janela atrás deles agarra-o pela gola da camisa e quase bate a cabeça de Allen na parede. Se Lavi não tivesse segurado Kanda, Allen poderia ter se machucado.

"Kanda se acalme!" grita Lavi nervoso.

"Como você quer que eu me acalme?! A Yukina esta sendo controlada e ele ainda vem me falar com essa tranqüilidade?!" grita Kanda.

"Kanda pare com isso" diz Rinali.

"Tch, eu estou indo embora agora. Se vocês quiserem me seguir venham, se não o problema é de vocês" diz Kanda nervoso andando em direção a porta do quarto.

"Eu não quis dizer sobre ela estar mor-".

"Não é por causa disso" diz Kanda "Eu não me lembro bem do que acontece quando está sendo controlado. Parece que tinha alguém, que queria lutar comigo... Eu não lembro como era. Só lembro que tudo ficou claro no meio da luta. Eu perdi minha memória do que aconteceu antes de acordar".

"Alguém que queria lutar com você?" diz Lavi interessado.

"É... E eu me lembro de um prazo de tempo para que eu derrotasse essa pessoa se não seria o fim do meu verdadeiro eu para sempre" diz Kanda deixando o quarto e começando a correr pelas escadas.

"Ok, agora acho que nós precisamos ir mesmo" diz Lavi assustado.

"É" diz Allen e os outros três correm atrás de Kanda.

Todos eles correm pela cidade procurando pela rua que tinham que encontrar para chegar até a casa requisitada. Todas as ruas pareciam normais até eles chegarem em uma escura, cheia de construções destruídas. O nome da rua batia com o da carta por isso todos eles correm por essa rua em direção a única casa que estava em pé. A última. Uma casa com um cemitério em frente no lugar de um jardim.

"Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum" dizem alguns akumas nível dois aparecendo em frente a eles.

"Inocência, ativar" dizem os quatro exorcistas ativando suas armas anti-akuma e começando a lutar contra os akumas nível dois. Não havia tantos quanto eles imaginavam até Yukina aparecer no meio deles tentando atacar Lavi pelas costas, mas Kanda entra na frente e joga a flecha para o lado com sua espada.

"Valeu Yuu" agradece Lavi sorrindo e depois olha para trás e percebe que Yukina estava parada perto de alguns akumas.

"Yukina" diz Rinali bem baixo olhando para a amiga que estava com os olhos totalmente sem brilho e uma expressão severa no rosto.

"O que nós faremos?" pergunta Allen preocupado olhando para eles.

"Onde será que está a noé?" diz Kanda olhando para os lados a procura dela, porém não conseguia achá-la em lugar algum. Será que ela estava dentro da casa?

Kanda destrói alguns akumas que estavam livres por lá e corre em direção a casa o mais rápido que podia. Lavi percebe que Kanda estava indo sozinho em direção a casa, o que era um tanto perigoso por isso manda Allen e Rinali tentarem segurar um pouco a situação para que ele pudesse ajudar Kanda.

"Ei, Yuu. Está indo salvar a Laila ou atrás da noé?" pergunta Lavi correndo ao lado dele.

"Não te interessa".

"É claro que me interessa, se num interessasse eu não estaria perguntando".

"Eu estou procurando a noé" responde Kanda para a não surpresa de Lavi. Se Kanda dissesse que estava indo atrás de Laila aquele seria o dia do apocalipse.

"Aonde vocês pensam que vão?" pergunta Tsuki sentada em cima de um poste que ficava bem na entrada da casa aonde eles haviam acabado de chegar.

"Não é da sua conta" diz Kanda cortando o poste onde ela estava e Tsuki se desequilibra e quase cai de cabeça no chão enquanto os dois exorcistas ficavam olhando para ela com uma gota na cabeça.

"Ei! Não seja tão desumano!" diz Tsuki nervosa.

"Eu só estava tentando te matar" diz Kanda girando os olhos.

"Só?!" retruca Tsuki nervosa.

"Porque você esta discutindo assim comigo?" diz Kanda nervoso.

"Porque você é um exorcista medíocre que ousou sair do meu controle de mente! Ninguém nunca fez isso".

"Sério?! E daí se eu fiz? Isso não justifica você raptar a Laila e controlar a Yukina agora".

"Claro que justifica. Se eu não capturasse alguém vocês não viriam atrás e se eu não controlasse justamente _aquela_ garota você não estaria tão puto" diz Tsuki sorrindo orgulhosamente.

"_Quando eu a conheci ela parecia menos estúpida"_ Pensa Kanda inconformado.

"_Ela acabou de falar um palavrão?!"_ pensa Lavi com uma gota na cabeça.

"Acho que é hora de eu machucar vocês dois" diz Tsuki alegre com os olhos vermelhos erguendo algumas rochas para jogar neles.

Kanda como sempre desvia das rochas e Lavi consegue dar uma martelada esfarelando várias delas, ou seja, Lavi era a companhia mais conveniente para lutar com aquela noé.

"Lavi, eu distraio ela e quando ela jogar mais pedaços de pedra você vai acertá-los para o pó entrar no olho dela" sussurra Kanda correndo em direção a Tsuki.

"Pode-deixar" diz Lavi.

A noé consegue levantar várias rochas no chão que Kanda desvia mais ou menos, mas acaba sendo atingido no tornozelo e em seguida outra rocha sobe e atinge sua perna inteira fazendo-a sangrar e atrapalhando completamente os planos de chegar por trás e ataca-la. A única coisa que Lavi acaba podendo fazer é salvar Kanda que estava para ser morto.

"Yuu Yuu Yuu estrago tudinho" diz Lavi com cara de quem estava dando bronca no seu pequeno irmãozinho mais novo.

"Eu sou mais velho que você" diz Kanda nervoso.

"Ta certo, senhor canadense" diz Lavi alegre.

"Eu sou japonês!" retruca Kanda quase dando uma cacetada na cabeça do coelho.

"Eu sei... Mas Kanda acrescentado um 'a' fica com a mesma pronuncia que Canadá... Kanada" diz Lavi alegremente.

"Sua criança irritante" diz Kanda com uma veia saltando em sua cabeça.

"Cuidado Yuu, desvia que lá vem bomba" diz Lavi olhando para cima e percebendo que Yukina vinha correndo em direção a eles. Ela pula e tenta acertar uma flecha em Kanda que desvia por milímetros e sai rolando pelo chão.

Lavi tenta defender os ataques de Yukina com seu martelo, enquanto tentava ataca-la ao mesmo tempo, mas ela conseguia desviar agilmente dos ataques dele e depois de um tempo ela consegue acerta-lo de raspão com uma flecha.

"Onde será que estão Allen e Rinali?" diz Lavi olhando para os lados.

"Eles devem estar bem" diz Kanda se levantando e correndo novamente para atacar Tsuki que desvia e levanta uma pedra que atira contra ele o jogando para longe e fazendo-o vomitar bastante sangue.

"Yuu" grita Lavi tentando correr em direção ao amigo só que Yukina entra em frente a ele e atira várias flechas seguidas que Lavi tem que aumentar o seu martelo para defender.

"É o fim" diz Tsuki sorrindo e levantando um pedaço de roxa pontiagudo bem embaixo de Kanda só que simplesmente não surtiu efeito nenhum como se alguma coisa estivesse entre ele e o pedaço de rocha.

"Não creio" diz Tsuki olhando para trás e percebendo que Laila havia conseguido finalmente escapar das cordas que estavam amarrando ela.

"Laila!" grita Lavi ao vê-la.

"Lavi" grita Laila alegre.

"E o reencontro do casal não tinha como ser mais romântico" diz Tsuki girando os olhos "Que nojo".

"Legal! Uma noé com alergia a amor" diz Lavi alegre.

"Lavi, não a irrite!" diz Laila com medo.

* * *

"Você não desiste nunca?" pergunta a Yukina de cabelos negros segurando a outra pelo pescoço e a levantando. Yukina segura bem firme no punho da outra fazendo força para que ela não fosse enforcada enquanto tentava chuta-la só que a outra acaba desviando "Nada disso... Não é para machucar os seus superiores".

Yukina fecha os olhos com muita raiva, mas começa a sentir sua inocência tentando 'dizer' alguma coisa para ela através de seu cérebro. A inocência parecia querer que ela... Tentasse criar uma lança assim como a outra Yukina?! Yukina tenta fazer isso já que não tinha outra coisa para fazer. Ela ativa sua arma e cria uma lança que acaba cortando fora a mão que seu outro eu estava segurando seu pescoço.

"Sua... Como você conseguiu esse poder?!" diz a garota nervosa enquanto segurava o lugar onde deveria estar a sua mão, só que agora estava sangrando muito pela ausência dessa parte de seu corpo...

"A inocência gosta de mim" diz Yukina alegre apontando para ela mesma. Yukina podia estar ensangüentada, com um olho roxo, vários machucados por seu corpo, mas ainda conseguia sorrir por ter conseguido um novo poder.

"Maldição" diz a outra começando a rosnar um pouco "Não importa! Você pode ter conseguido esse poder novo, mas não conseguirá ganhar de mim nesse pouco tempo. Eu peguei leve com você. Agora será o seu fim!".

A outra Yukina corre em direção a verdadeira que desvia e segura bem firme no pulso da outra para que ela não pudesse atacá-la com aquela lança. Enquanto a outra estava impossibilitada de atacá-la, Yukina pega a sua própria lança e tenta enfia-la de atravessado na barriga da outra, porém a garota desvia para o lado e da um chute bem forte no braço de Yukina que acaba soltando o pulso dela.

A outra sorri e depois da um chute bem forte no meio do estomago de Yukina a empurrando para bem longe e fazendo-a vomitar sangue. Yukina tenta se segurar no chão para parar de continuar voando para trás, mas antes que pudesse a outra já havia corrido em sua direção e dado um chute bem forte atrás do pescoço dela e Yukina cai desmaiada no chão.

"Você pode ter arrancado minha mão, só que você não conseguiu me vencer no final. Eu sou muito mais rápida que você e possuo muito mais força também" diz a outra pisando bem forte na cabeça da Yukina desmaiada e depois olhando para a lua vermelha que não estava nem perto de ter sua metade eclipsada, mas que agora o ritmo do eclipse começara a aumentar muito mais do que o quíntuplo. "No final você ainda poderia agüentar uns quarenta minutos aqui dentro antes que acabasse sendo completamente possuída, mas seu tempo diminuiu para apenas dez minutos no seu mundo já que perdeu sua consciência. Eu vou deixar você aqui por enquanto já que não tenho que me preocupar com você eu posso tomar o controle sobre seu corpo agora mesmo. Adeus, Yukina".

* * *

- Fim do capítulo 9 -

**Dressa:** Weeee! A fanfic foi prolongada em um capítulo!

**Yukina:** Você não ia me fazer lutar contra esse meu outro eu e coisa e tal né?

**Dressa:** Não... Mas ficou bonitinho né?

**Yukina:** Nem um pouco... -.-

**Dressa:** Ah... Num pode fazer eu me sentir melhor, Yukina-san?

**Yukina:** Você adora o sufixo '-san'? o.o

**Dressa:** Aham! Acho extremamente fofo. Assim como eu adoro as palavras: senhorita, senhora e senhor.

**Yukina:** Eu hein... Então é por isso que eu falo assim...

**Dressa:** É sim. Só que eu num costumo falar muito essas palavras em off, eu gostaria muito de começar a usá-las.

**Yukina:** Aí que a Luisa ia começar a te zoar falando que você é formal... o.o'

**Dressa:** Ah... Então esquece... x.x'


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo dessa fanfic. Eu estou extremamente emocionada dado o fato que eu nunca terminei uma fanfic série como essa. Férias são a minha maior felicidade de agora em diante :) (Na verdade sempre foram a minha maior felicidade...).

**Disclaimer**** I don't own D.gray-man and any of the characters. ****Com exceção da Yukina-san, da Tsuki-san e da Laila-san. **

"Fala", "_Pensamento"_.

* * *

- Capítulo 10 -

"Presta atenção na sua luta" diz Yukina nervosa transformando seu arco e flecha em uma lança e tentando atacar Lavi. Os cabelos da garota estavam começando a ficar negros naquele momento e seus olhos haviam ficado vermelhos.

"Como assim ela já está falando sozinha?" diz Tsuki arregalando os olhos "Será que o seu lado maligno a matou?!".

"Você não sabia que isso ia acontecer?" diz Kanda assustado ao perceber a reação da noé.

"Geralmente eles só falam sozinhos depois das... Seis horas" diz Tsuki com uma gota na cabeça e depois ficando meio pensativa "Ah, pelo menos isso é conveniente para mim. Depois que eles começam a agir por conta própria eu não preciso mais controlá-los e eles se tornam muito fiéis a mim".

"Como ela é forte" diz Lavi nervoso tentando empurra-la com seu martelo porque se não fizesse isso ele quem acabaria morrendo.

"Não me machuque. Droga" diz Yukina conseguindo desviar do martelo e depois caindo agachada no chão.

"Kanda, Lavi" grita Rinali chegando pelos céus junto com Allen e depois de deixar Allen no chão ela ataca Tsuki que recebe o chute de Rinali no meio da cara.

"Como essa garota se atreve...?" diz Tsuki nervosa.

"Desculpem pelo atraso, nós tivemos um problema com alguns akumas..." diz Rinali rindo um pouco.

"Tudo bem" diz Lavi "Yuu você está bem?".

"Sim. Só que não podemos dizer o mesmo dela" diz Kanda que fitava Yukina sem desviar o olhar.

Yukina anda em direção a Tsuki que tinha certeza que a garota estava do seu lado, porém Yukina sorri demoniacamente ao chegar em frente a ela e coloca sua mão no meio da cabeça da noé.

"Ei, você... O que está fazendo?!" diz Tsuki assustada tentando tirar sua cabeça da mão de Yukina e para isso atinge-a com uma pedra pontiaguda que causa um corte bem profundo no braço dela, porém Yukina continua com aquele sorriso em sua cara.

"Ah, eu bem que deveria agradecer a você por me deixar sobre seu controle, porém algumas pessoas são rebeldes e podem acabar não querendo cumprir as ordens de sua mestra" diz Yukina rindo "Adeus, Tsuki!".

Após dizer isso Yukina ativa sua arma anti-akuma com a mão ainda em cima da cabeça dela, ou seja, a sua lança atravessou a cabeça da noé de fora a fora manchando a roupa de Yukina de sangue. Ela continua parada em frente ao local aonde o corpo da noé caiu e começa a rir demoniacamente.

"Aquela é a... Yukina?" diz Rinali com medo.

"Eu tenho medo de afirmar isso, mas... Sim, é ela" diz Lavi tentando atacar a sua amiga que consegue desviar por milímetros do martelo dele e atira uma flecha que acerta em Lavi arremessando-o para fora do jardim.

"Meu deus" diz Laila correndo jardim a fora atrás de Lavi.

"Kanda, eu te desafio" diz Yukina transformando sua arma novamente em uma lança e apontando-a para ele enquanto sorria "Vamos terminar aquela luta que começamos no castelo. Bem que eu queria ter lutado com você, só que aquela idiota não me permitiria lutar com você de jeito algum... Garotas apaixonadas são um inferno, não é mesmo?!".

"Yukina..." diz Rinali colocando a mão em frente a sua boca enquanto lágrimas começavam a escorrer por seus olhos.

"O que nós devemos fazer?" pergunta Allen olhando para Kanda.

"Eu vou lutar com ela. Vocês dois fiquem fora do caminho" diz Kanda friamente.

"Kanda, você tem certeza que está tudo bem com você agindo assim?" diz Rinali preocupada.

Kanda não responde. Yukina ataca-o e ele defende com sua espada. Ela tenta ataca-lo novamente com sua lança, porém mais uma vez ele defende, portanto Yukina dá um chute no estômago dele e depois sorri vendo a cara de dor que Kanda havia feito.

"Yukina... Porque você está fazendo isso?" diz Kanda empurrando-a.

"Você sabe... A Yukina que você conhecia já está morta, não deveria ficar me perguntando coisas assim" diz Yukina sorrindo.

"Não... A Yukina não pode morrer" diz Kanda fechando os olhos com força e a garota poderia jurar que via lágrimas nos olhos dele.

_O Kanda está... Chorando...?_

**Espera... Desde quando você?!**

"Yuu! Você está bem?!" pergunta Lavi chegando correndo com Laila de volta para o gramado.

"Yuki-chan!" grita Laila correndo em direção a eles "Por favor, Yuki-chan... Acorde".

_Senhorita Laila..._

"Pare com isso" diz Yukina colocando suas mãos em sua cabeça "Eu não vou deixar você voltar! Agora que eu havia finalmente...".

"Yuki-chan!" grita Lavi correndo em direção a eles "Por favor, acorda. Faz isso pelo seu querido irmãozinho que se preocupa com você!".

"Lavi..." diz Yukina com seus olhos ficando verdes novamente, mas depois ela fecha seus olhos e quando abre-os novamente eles estavam vermelhos.

"Não vou deixar essa idiota tomar o controle novamente" grita Yukina com raiva e tenta atacar Kanda novamente, mas antes que ela pudesse atacar ele segura a mão dela impossibilitando-a de atacar.

"Não acha que está na hora de parar?" diz Kanda com um olhar de preocupação e uma voz meio que doce.

Yukina tenta mexer sua mão novamente para atacá-lo, mas ele segura bem firme para que ela não pudesse fazer isso.

"Me deixa...!" diz Yukina começando a chorar e quando abre seus olhos novamente estava com um olho vermelho e um olho verde. O único que saia lágrimas era o olho verde e Kanda começa a gelar ao vê-la naquele estado.

"Eu sei que você pode vencê-la" diz Kanda segurando a outra mão dela e depois sorrindo "Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço".

"Kanda..." diz Yukina encostando sua cabeça no peito dele enquanto seu outro eu continuava fazendo força para tentar ataca-lo com sua arma anti-akuma "Se eu morrer, quero que você nunca se esqueça de mim, por favor... Eu-".

"Não se preocupe, você não irá morrer. Se isso acontecer, eu te prometo que jamais me esquecerei um único minuto de você" interrompe Kanda encostando seu rosto nos cabelos dela "Eu te... Amo...".

* * *

"Então você ainda está viva..." diz a Yukina de cabelos negros aparecendo novamente em frente à verdadeira Yukina naquele cenário escuro.

"Sim, eu acordei" diz Yukina olhando para ela seriamente "Dessa vez, eu juro que irei matá-la".

"Você sabia que você tem apenas trinta segundos não é mesmo?!".

"Não se preocupe! Isso será mais que o suficiente" diz Yukina ativando sua lança e dando um sorriso. Ela corre em direção a outra e tenta ataca-la em seu estomago, mas a outra desvia e sorri para ela com uma expressão de: 'Eu venci'. Porém Yukina que já estava esperando aquele movimento ao mesmo tempo em que a outra havia desviado, ela consegue acertar a ponta de sua lança no pescoço dela abrindo um corte extremamente profundo aonde começa a jorrar sangue.

"He... Então você sabia que eu ia desviar..." diz a outra Yukina sorrindo.

"Você fez isso em um dos meus ataques, eu apenas joguei na sorte fazendo isso" diz Yukina.

"Parabéns então" diz a garota "Não se preocupe, você não precisará se lembrar de nada o que aconteceu. Eu apagarei essa parte de sua memória para que você não precise sofrer ao se lembrar disso tudo. Apagarei seus sonhos que eu causei, apagarei a parte que a Tsuki conseguiu te colocar sobre controle até agora".

"Mas não era você quem queria me ver sofrendo?" diz Yukina assustada.

"Sim. Só que você venceu honestamente, você se tornou superior a mim" diz a outra colocando dois dedos sobre a testa de Yukina e esses dedos emitem uma luz branca "Agora você poderá voltar a eles".

* * *

- Fim do capítulo 10 -

**Dressa:** Acho que já deu para perceber que eu coloco o Kanda falando "Tch" e não "Che". Acho que foi isso que eu vi em várias fanfics em inglês... Ou era "Tche" mesmo.. sei lá... o.o Eu acho "Tch" mais bonitinho de escrever, por isso faço assim o.o

**Kanda:** Que coisa sem sentido.

**Dressa:** Gomen x.x

**Kanda:** Para mim tanto faz... -.-

**Lavi:** "Che" parece o que os gaúchos falam em piada de gaúcho gay :3

**Kanda:** Nani?!

**Dressa:** É... Eu sei o.o É por isso mesmo que eu boto "Tch"...

**Lavi:** O Yuu fala que nem gay!! O O YUU É GAY!

**Yukina:** NANI?! x.x

**Dressa:** Waa! Salvem-se quem puder! O Kanda-san se tornou yaoi e vai correr atrás do Lavi e do Allen!

**Kanda:** Ei... (veia saltando).

**Dressa:** Se é que o casal yaoi LavixKanda é bem fofin. x3

**Kanda:** EI... (outra veia saltando).

**Lavi: **Bem que eu ouvi dizer uma vez... Parece que tem várias fanfics minha com o Yuu né?!

**Dressa:** Tem... E tem umas par do Kanda-san com o Allen-san. o.o

**Lavi:** Uauuuu o.O/ (levanta bandeirinha).

**Dressa:** É... o.O E eu adoro casais yaois que envolvem o Kanda num sei por que. o.o

**Kanda:** EI! (mais uma veia saltando).

**Lavi:** Nossa... o.o O Yuu ainda vai te matar... o.o

**Yukina:** Eu o ajudo ele, afinal... A Dressa ta tentando transformar meu par romântico num gay... o.o/

**Dressa:** Num foi por mal! T.T/

**Kanda:** VOCÊS TODOS VÃO MORRER AGORA! (paciência esgotada).

**Dressa:** Hora de fugir... XX (bota Lavi e Yukina no bolso e some da face da Terra). Estaremos seguros em plutão! O planeta que foi ownado e por isso não é mais planeta. O.o

**Comentários finais:**

DRESSA INCOMPETENTE FEZ O KANDA SORRIR!! x.x''''

Me desculpem! Eu tive que fazer isso... Eu tinha que acordar Yukina-san. GOMENASAI!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hm... Um feliz 2008 para todos que lêem o que eu escrevo!! Muita paz, saúde, amigos e tudo o mais!! Ahn... Esse capítulo não está dos melhores. Como sempre... Acho até que esse ficou pior, só deus sabe. Bem, é isso. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo! Enfim!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.gray-man or any of the characters. Com exceção da Yukina-san, Laila-san e a falecida Tsuki-san.**

* * *

- Capítulo 11 -

"Onde eu estou?" diz Yukina abrindo seus olhos e percebendo que estava em um quarto branco muito bonito. Ela se senta em sua cama e quando olha para os lados percebe que Kanda estava sentado ao lado de sua cama com a cabeça deitada entre seus próprios braços enquanto segurava a mão dela "Kanda... Está dormindo?".

Sem resposta. Com certeza, ele estava dormindo profundamente. Yukina se vê começando a ficar vermelha e vira a cara meio emburrada. Ela olha para os lados e vê que havia soro em seu braço. Olhando pela janela do quarto ela conseguia ver um grande número de pessoas de branco entrando e saindo pela construção a cada instante.

"O que eu estou fazendo em um hospital?" se pergunta ela olhando para cima começando a pensar no que deveria fazer já que estava acordada e não tinha ninguém por perto; porém a conclusão a qual chega é que ela deveria continuar sentada esperando um médico chegar ou Kanda acordar.

"Me pergunto o que foi que aconteceu por aqui..." diz Yukina tentando se lembrar de quando ela havia se machucado e coisa e tal "E eu também gostaria de saber o que o senhor está fazendo aqui..." diz Yukina timidamente começando a corar.

"Eu tava fazendo companhia pra você" diz Kanda levantando a cabeça e encarando ela com aquele olhar frio. Yukina solta um som parecido com um 'e' de 'o que' e encosta-se à parede para se afastar dele "O que foi?!" pergunta Kanda com uma gota na cabeça.

"Você... Você não pode ser o Kanda. Você está sendo gentil demais" diz Yukina com medo.

"Ah... Sério?!" diz Kanda dando um sorriso maldoso e depois puxando com tudo a mão dela a qual ele estava segurando e ela cai direto de cabeça no chão.

"Isso é maldade!" diz Yukina colocando a mão em cima de seu nariz que depois do tombo estava vermelho que nem o de um palhaço "Eu estou hospitalizada e sabe lá deus por que! Não se pode ser violento com garotas hospitalizadas".

"Não. Engano seu. Você está aqui só porque hoje é o oitavo dia que você está desacordada" diz Kanda "Seus ferimentos praticamente já se curaram por completo já que você não teve ferimentos tão graves".

"Ah?! Eu dormi por tanto tempo?!" diz Yukina assustada pulando para trás.

"..." ignorando a pergunta.

"Ei! Não me ignore assim!" diz Yukina levantando o seu braço para bater nele só que como ela estava com o soro naquele braço acaba derrubando o suporte de soro em cima de sua cabeça e depois cai no chão se sentindo totalmente zonza.

"Ei..." diz Kanda assustado com medo que ela pudesse se matar antes de sair daquele hospital.

"Eu vou matar o Kan... Da!" diz Yukina ainda zonza mexendo um braço vagarosamente em direção a ele.

"Acha mesmo que vai conseguir me matar assim?!" pergunta Kanda indignado.

"Na verdade não..." diz Yukina respirando fundo e seus olhos finalmente param de girar "Então, o que você esta fazendo aqui?".

"Eu já disse que estava fazendo companhia pra você" diz Kanda franzindo as sobrancelhas com raiva e começando a ficar vermelho.

"Eu não acredito nisso" diz Yukina erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Eu... Estava... Esperando você acordar" diz Kanda com uma veia saltando sobre sua cabeça.

"Ahn... Pra que?" pergunta Yukina curiosa.

"Se você abrir a boca para fazer mais uma merda de pergunta eu juro que vou arrancar essa sua cabeça e dá-la de alimento aos porcos" diz Kanda assustadoramente e Yukina pula pra trás começando a ficar pálida enquanto tremia.

"Kanda é um demônio" diz Yukina se encolhendo em um canto e começando a chorar.

"Tch" diz Kanda nervoso "Você lembra de alguma coisa que aconteceu nos últimos dias?".

"Não... Eu acordei aqui nesse hospital e a única coisa que eu me lembro de fato era de estar sentada nas escadas do hotel olhando as estrelas".

"Certo. Então é bom que você saiba. Você foi controlada pela Tsuki, quase foi possuída por um 'eu' interior e depois matou a noé" diz Kanda se levantando e andando em direção à saída.

"Ei! Que mais?" pergunta Yukina curiosa.

"Mais nada" responde Kanda friamente.

"Não vai embora, Yuu-san" diz Yukina abraçando o braço dele.

"Não vem com essa! Eu só estava aqui porque os outros não podiam. E não me chame pelo primeiro nome" diz Kanda vermelho e nervoso ao mesmo tempo. Yukina supõem que ele estava vermelho por causa da raiva que estava.

"Me desculpe" diz Yukina soltando o braço dele e andando até a sua cama novamente onde ela se deita e cobre-se com o lençol até sua cabeça.

Kanda fica olhando um tempo para Yukina que não se mexia e começa a sentir um grande peso na consciência.

"Yukina...".

Sem resposta...

Ele tenta mais uma vez "Yukina...?!".

Sem resposta...

"_Droga! Que garota idiota"_ pensa Kanda nervoso andando até a cama dela e puxando o lençol de cima da cabeça da garota.

"Me deixa em paz" diz Yukina escondendo seu rosto no travesseiro.

"Ei..." diz Kanda sentando na cama ao lado dela e mexendo carinhosamente nos longos cabelos azuis-claros da garota. Ela continua sem responder por isso ele apenas respira fundo e se levanta para ir embora.

"Kanda..." diz Yukina sentindo o peso ao lado de onde ela estava deitada diminuir.

"Hm?" pergunta Kanda.

"Porque você parou de... Mexer no meu cabelo...?" diz Yukina se encolhendo um pouco e Kanda volta para perto da garota com um sorriso quase se formando em seus lábios. Ele se senta novamente ao lado dela e coloca sua mão sobre cabeça dela novamente e Yukina dá um lindo sorriso que ele não consegue ver, pois ela continuava com seu rosto escondido no travesseiro.

"Obrigada por estar aqui na hora que eu acordei" diz Yukina meigamente.

"Yukina... Eu queria te dizer uma... Coisa..." diz Kanda vermelho apoiando sua cabeça no travesseiro onde ela estava deitada impossibilitando Yukina de ver o rosto dele "É que eu... Eu te... Eu te a-".

"Ei, Yuu eu trouxe um pouco de soba para você" diz Lavi entrando no quarto alegremente "Ah?!".

"Lavi!" diz Yukina alegre se sentando novamente e apoiando seus braços em cima das costas de Kanda.

"Yuu, não é certo se aproveitar de garotas hospitalizadas..." diz Lavi horrorizado.

"Não diga asneiras" diz Yukina nervosa com vontade de jogar um travesseiro em Lavi; não que isso realmente machuque, mas era só para poder tacar alguma coisa em cima dele.

"É que eu adoro irritar vocês..." diz Lavi alegremente começando a se aproximar dos dois "E então, como está se sentindo Yuki-chan?".

"Eu estou muito bem" diz Yukina alegremente e seu estomago da um belo de um ronco deixando-a extremamente sem graça "Só que estou morta de fome...".

"Me desculpe, eu não trouxe nada para você comer, eu não imaginava que você iria acordar. Se quiser podemos descer agora para pedir comida no refeitório do hospital" diz Lavi sorrindo "Ei Yuu, você vem junto?".

"...".

"Kanda?" diz Yukina mexendo nas costas dele só que Kanda continua quieto sem se mexer.

"Acho que ele está em estado de choque..." diz Lavi dando tapinhas na cabeça de Kanda que não respondia "Vamos descendo para o refeitório, quando ele sentir falta de nós ele vai até lá" diz Lavi puxando o braço de Yukina que desce da sua cama e sai correndo atrás dele.

"_Não acredito que ele apareceu... Agora..."_ pensava Kanda em estado de choque _"Justo... Agora..."._

Os dois descem as longas escadarias do hospital apostando corrida já que Yukina estava super animada com o espírito de: 'eu vou finalmente encher meu estomago depois de longos oito dias'... No final a garota esfomeada acabou vencendo porque ninguém ganha de alguém que não come a oito dias em uma corrida para um refeitório. Ao chegar lá os dois encontram Laila sentada em uma mesa olhando distraidamente para o teto.

"Ah! Lai-" diz Yukina, mas Lavi tapa a boca dela e sussurra no ouvido dela para que ela fizesse silêncio. Ele anda bem devagar em direção a mesa onde a garota estava sentada sem que Laila percebesse a presença dele e...

"Laila-chan!" grita Lavi abraçando a garota por trás e Laila dá um berro e quase desmaia.

"Lavi..." diz Yukina se aproximando dos dois com uma gota na cabeça.

"Yu–Yu–Yu–Yuki-chan vo–vo–vo–você está-tá-tá b-b-bem?" diz Laila tremendo de medo.

"Hai" diz Yukina sem mudança de expressão enquanto levantava o braço.

"Que bom" diz Laila sorrindo ainda meio pálida e Lavi finalmente solta ela deixando Laila cair de cabeça em cima de sua comida.

"Ah! Laila-chan!" diz Lavi desesperado mexendo o ombro da garota.

"Lavi, a culpa é sua" diz Yukina olhando para ele acusadoramente.

"Eu não fiz nada de errado" chora Lavi.

"Ah, claro que não... Você apenas chegou por trás dela e deu um baita de um susto na criatura" diz Yukina ironicamente.

"Eu só queria assustá-la um pouquinho!".

"_Ela acabou de me chamar de criatura?!"_ pensa Laila passada.

"'Um pouquinho' está longe do contexto que estamos nos referindo. Se você quiser traumatizar uma Laila para o resto da vida, por favor, continue fazendo isso" diz Yukina apontando para Laila.

"Eu estou bem" diz Laila sorrindo e logo depois capota e cai deitada no chão.

"Pobrezinha..." diz Yukina girando os olhos enquanto Lavi tentava ajudar Laila a se levantar novamente.

"Yukina eu imagino que você deve estar morrendo de fome depois de oito dias sem comer" diz Laila alegremente finalmente conseguindo se recuperar do 'pequeno' susto.

"Eu estou sim." diz Yukina sorrindo "Será que a senhorita me acompanharia para que eu pudesse fazer meu pedido?".

"Claro que sim" diz Laila "Mas, por favor, pare de me chamar de senhorita".

"Me desculpe, é que eu estou acostumada" diz Yukina dando algumas risadinhas e depois as duas se dirigem até o refeitório enquanto Lavi continuava sentado na mesa esperando por elas.

"Yukina, sabe de uma coisa" diz Laila puxando o braço de Yukina.

"Ahn?!".

"O Lavi-chan esteve querendo intercalar com o Kanda durante esses dias para que ele não se desgastasse esperando no hospital, mas o Kanda não deixava o Lavi trocar de lugar com ele. Sem contar que o Kanda num comeu quase nada durante esses dias" cochicha Laila.

"Ah?! O Kanda me disse que ele estava esperando porque não tinha ninguém mais para fazer isso" diz Yukina piscando algumas vezes.

"Acho que ele ficou com vergonha..." diz Laila acusadoramente "É que sabe... O Kanda nem conseguia dormir direito".

"Acho que ele ainda se sente culpado por aquele dia da noé. É que ele parece ser o tipo de pessoa que odeia dever favores para alguém" diz Yukina ficando um pouco vermelha.

"Mas será que _você_ não queria que ele não estivesse se sentindo culpado?" pergunta Laila.

"A senhorita não está achando que eu sinta alguma coisa por ele, não é?" diz Yukina sem olhar para a cara da loira.

"Na verdade eu sinto que você sente" diz Laila andando com as mãos em frente ao seu próprio corpo "Assim como eu sinto que o Allen-kun gosta da Rinali-chan. E também... A mesma coisa que eu comecei a sentir no olhar do Lavi-chan".

"Eu não sei muito bem, Laila..." diz Yukina sentindo seu estomago 'doer' "Na verdade eu tenho quase certeza desde aquele dia que vi que ele não estava mais sendo controlado... Eu acho que eu... Amo o Kanda".

"Porque você não tenta contar isso para ele?" pergunta Laila quando elas finalmente chegam à lanchonete que... Caramba! Essa lanchonete tava longe pra elas terem uma conversa tão comprida, hein?!

Yukina não responde nada, ela apenas faz os seus pedidos extremamente compridos e a mulher tem que anotar tudo em um pequeno caderninho para não esquecer de nada. Yukina se apóia no balcão esperando que a mulher pegasse todo o seu pedido e depois fita o teto por um tempo.

"Senhorita Laila... Você saberia me dizer por que os seres humanos nunca se aproximam de cobras ou plantas venenosas?".

"Acho que isso é um pouco diferente do que eu perguntei" diz Laila com uma gota na cabeça.

"Apenas me responda".

"Porque tem medo?" pergunta Laila.

"Praticamente. Nós temos medo de nos machucarmos. É por isso também que a maioria das pessoas prefere esconder os sentimentos assim como eu... O Allen e a Rinali, por exemplo... Será que o Allen até hoje não disse nada para ela porque imagina que Rinali irá rejeitá-lo?" pergunta Yukina respirando fundo.

"Eu consigo até te entender... Mas porque não tentar?! Se uma pessoa nunca tentar se aproximar de uma cobra como ela ira saber se ela é ou não venenosa?" diz Laila e Yukina começa a rir bastante.

"Senhorita, aqui está seu pedido" diz a mulher trazendo um carrinho de supermercado cheio de coisas.

"Ah, muito obrigada" diz Yukina em meio às risadas enquanto pegava o seu pedido.

"Senhorita Laila, do jeito que estamos falando parece que o Kanda e a Rinali são cobras altamente venenosas para que eu e o Allen não nos confessemos..." diz Yukina ainda rindo e Laila começa a rir um pouco, principalmente das risadas de Yukina.

As duas voltam para a mesa e encontram Lavi sentado junto com Allen, Rinali e Kanda. Yukina sorri e se senta junto com eles e depois Lavi fica olhando para elas meio curioso do por que elas estavam tentando segurar a risada.

"Yukina, você vai comer tudo isso mesmo?" pergunta Rinali apontando para o tanto de comida que a garota pedira.

"Eu tenho os olhos maiores que a barriga, por isso eu acho que realmente não vou comer tudo. Se alguém quiser alguma coisa... Tudo bem, pode pegar" diz Yukina com uma gota na cabeça "Mas eu diria que boa parte disso eu conseguirei comer".

"Como você é tão magra?!" pergunta Laila com um pouco de inveja.

"Num sei... A inocência absorve a comida?!" pergunta Yukina sorrindo.

"Não acha que isso é muito improvável?" pergunta Rinali com uma gota na cabeça.

"Ta, ta... Talvez seja" diz Yukina nervosa virando a cara.

"Ai ai..." dizem Laila e Rinali respirando fundo.

"Ah, Yukina posso falar com você?" diz Rinali alegre puxando Yukina pelo braço e separando-a do sanduíche que ela estava prestes a comer.

"Sanduíche! Me espere! Eu voltarei para você!" diz Yukina com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto Rinali a puxava para longe da mesa.

"Olha Yuu, você arranjou um concorrente. O sanduíche vai se casar com ela antes de você ter coragem de segurar a mão dela" diz Lavi rindo maldosamente e Kanda fica nervoso e da um soco na cabeça de Lavi.

"Você é cruel" diz Lavi com lágrimas nos olhos e orelhinhas de coelho em sua cabeça.

"Cala essa boca" diz Kanda girando os olhos.

* * *

"É o seguinte. Quando agente chegar à ordem você vai matar hora durante meia hora junto com a Laila enquanto eu checo tudo para a festa de boas vindas dela" diz Rinali alegre.

"Porque eu?!" diz Yukina indignada.

"Porque ela considera você a melhor amiga dela e porque eu que organizo as festas" diz Rinali.

"Droga..." diz Yukina batendo a cabeça na parede.

"Ei! Yukina, para com isso" diz Rinali tentando puxar Yukina que não parava de bater a cabeça na parede por um único segundo, mas depois de alguns minutos Rinali finalmente consegue retirar a garota das cabeçadas na parede para retornarem a mesa.

"Yukina" diz Laila depois que Yukina havia finalmente se reunido novamente com seu amado sanduíche.

"Hm?" diz Yukina com metade do sanduíche na boca.

"Porque sua testa ta vermelha e... Sangrando?" pergunta Laila curiosa.

"Nhaum nhé nha nhua nhonha" diz Yukina tentando dizer 'não é da sua conta', mas o sanduíche estava tapando metade da boca dela.

"Não fale de boca aberta" diz Kanda nervoso e Yukina se levanta e bate a mão na mesa para começar a falar alguma coisa, mas antes ela faz sinal para ele esperar para que ela pudesse terminar de engolir o sanduíche.

"O que você ia falar Yuki-chan?" pergunta Lavi percebendo que a garota havia terminado de engolir o sanduíche e estava encarando Kanda sem dizer uma única palavra.

"Eu to tentando lembrar" diz Yukina e os outros caem de cara em cima da mesa por causa da resposta.

"Você é realmente muito estranha" diz Kanda encarando ela.

"Não!" diz Yukina emburrada.

"É sim! Se você não fosse eu não teria porque implicar com você" diz Kanda erguendo uma sobrancelha e Yukina se senta novamente sem dizer mais uma única palavra.

"_Ele me acha estranha..."_ pensa ela se sentindo passada.

"Ah, Allen-kun quer passear um pouco pelo jardim comigo?" diz Rinali segurando uma das mãos de Allen e começando a puxá-lo para que ele se levantasse.

"Ah... Sim" diz Allen vermelho sorrindo também. Os dois começam a andar em direção a saída do refeitório que já dava direto para o jardim daquele hospital. Yukina olha para Laila e as duas ficam se encarando por um tempo como se realmente conseguissem ler a mente de uma da outra.

"Porque eles não começam a namorar logo?" pergunta Laila piscando algumas vezes enquanto olhava para Yukina.

"Eu já te expliquei o porquê" diz Yukina entediada.

"Mas isso não faz sentido" diz Laila inclinando a cabeça.

"Não faz para você! Com essa carinha de 'eu sou uma princesa meiga e linda' você conquista quem quiser" diz Yukina com uma gota na cabeça.

"Não é bem assim também" diz Lavi dando uma batidinha na cabeça de Yukina.

"Coelhos bonitos que nem você também não tem muito problema com isso" diz Yukina nervosa encarando Lavi.

"Você me acha bonito?!" diz Lavi juntando as mãos extremamente alegre.

"Eu só disse por dizer" diz Yukina vermelha começando a estressar.

"Minha irmãzinha me ama" diz Lavi abraçando Yukina e uma veia salta na cabeça de Kanda que já estava começando a ficar nervoso com a conversa.

"Ei Yukina!" diz Laila sorrindo maldosamente e Yukina dá um soco meio fraco na cara de Lavi para que o coelho a soltasse "E o que você acha do Kanda" pergunta Laila enquanto apontava para Kanda que estava sentado do lado dela.

"O que?" diz Kanda desviando o olhar de Yukina rapidamente e começando a ficar vermelho esperando atentamente se Yukina responderia.

"E-eu..." diz Yukina começando a ficar vermelha sem conseguir achar uma coisa que desviasse do assunto "E-eu acho que e-".

"Ei, você é a garota que estava desacordada não é mesmo?" pergunta um homem de branco colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Yukina.

"Sim, sou eu mesma" diz Yukina extremamente feliz por aquele médico ter aparecido naquele momento.

"_Droga"_ pensam Kanda, Laila e Lavi olhando para o médico com um olhar mortal.

"Você poderia me acompanhar para que pudéssemos fazer alguns exames para saber se você realmente está pronta para receber alta?" pergunta o médico sem perceber os olhares de ódio dos outros três.

"Claro" diz Yukina sorrindo com lágrimas de felicidade saindo de seus olhos enquanto se levantava e seguia o médico _"Senhor médico, o senhor é um anjo!"._

"Maldito médico" diz Laila nervosa mordendo a manga de sua blusa de manga comprida.

"_Será que ela ia dizer alguma coisa ruim?"_ se pergunta Kanda.

* * *

"Ainda bem que tudo acabou bem no final" diz Rinali alegre enquanto andavam pelo lindo gramado.

"Concordo" diz Allen sorrindo "Isso prova que milagres acontecem".

"Aham" diz Rinali sorrindo e pegando uma flor muito bonita e cheirando "Allen-kun, quer uma flor?".

"Ah... Sim" diz Allen vermelho e Rinali entrega a flor para ele "O cheiro dela é muito bom".

"Sério?!" diz Allen cheirando a flor e de repente uma abelha sai de dentro dela e pica a ponta do nariz de Allen que começa a chorar de dor "Sua abelha! Eu juro que eu vou te matar" grita ele ativando seu braço e correndo atrás da abelha.

"Allen-kun! É só uma abelha" diz Rinali correndo atrás de Allen.

"Ela me picou" choraminga Allen.

"E vai adiantar você mata-la por isso?" pergunta Rinali com uma gota na cabeça.

"Não..." diz Allen simplesmente e Rinali olha-o de cara feia "Tudo bem, eu não vou atrás da abelha".

"É assim que se fala" diz Rinali alegre "Quer que eu beije seu nariz para sarar mais rápido?".

"Não precisa" diz Allen vermelho dando um passo para trás e trombando com uma árvore.

"Então posso te fazer uma pergunta?" pergunta Rinali timidamente sorrindo para ele.

"Claro..." diz Allen sorrindo alegremente.

"Hm..." diz Rinali tomando coragem para perguntar "Allen-kun... Você gosta de mim?".

"E - eu... É claro que sim! Você é minha amiga" diz Allen desviando seu olhar do dela e começando a ficar mais vermelho do que o normal.

"Não..." diz Rinali olhando para os seus próprios pés "Se você gosta de mim mais do que como amigo...".

"Eu..." diz Allen começando a ficar desesperado "Eu... Bem... Eu te... Eu te... Eu te amo?!".

"Nossa... Isso é uma pergunta?" diz Rinali rindo sem jeito.

"Na verdade era para ser uma... Afirmação" diz Allen rindo um pouco também.

"Fico feliz" diz Rinali sorrindo e depois beijando ele "E isso foi uma espécie de 'eu também te amo'. Agora toma cuidado com o meu irmão, ok?!".

"Ainda bem que o Tim não está por aqui..." diz Allen assustado "Se o Komui visse os registros, eu morreria...".

"Infelizmente acho que você está certo" diz Rinali rindo sem jeito lembrando dos famosos Komurins "Mas você pode me prometer uma coisa?".

"Depende" diz Allen segurando as mãos dela.

"Quando tudo acabar, você se casa comigo?" pergunta Rinali timidamente.

"Sem duvidas" diz Allen beijando ela "Não precisava nem me perguntar isso".

* * *

- Fim do capítulo 11 -

**Dressa:** Enfim terminei essa praga de capítulo onze! Vou chorar de emoção!

**Yukina:** Parabéns, agora vá dormir que são 3:35h da manhã e hoje é natal!

**Dressa:** Nãooooo!

**Yukina:** Teimosa!

**Dressa:** Sim, eu sou! t.t/

**Yukina:** Essa seção era para ser engraçada... Pena que essa maria molenga está sem inspiração para escrever alguma coisa.

**Dressa:** É... Eu estou, depois de um natal com priminhos assustadoramente alegres, sendo dois deles muito bebês e os outros dois fofos, porém alegres. A Dressa está esgotada... x.x/ Principalmente depois de correr atrás deles e sentir a demonstração de carinho de um que é bebê... Ele belisca aqueles que ele gosta. t.t/

**Yukina:** Ele deve realmente 'amá-la' muito para beliscá-la...

**(Nota: Eu terminei de escrever esse capítulo na madrugada de natal).**


	12. Chapter 12

Finalmente cheguei ao último capítulo dessa fanfic. Eu não imaginava que algum dia terminaria uma fanfic em minha vida... Essa foi a primeira tirando dois oneshots que eu fiz anteriormente. Me sinto emocionada. (Esse capítulo ficou gigantesco igual ao capítulo 11, não é mesmo? O.o).

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own D.gray-man or any of the characters of the story. Except of Yukina-san, Laila-san and the dead Noah, Tsuki-san.**

* * *

- Capítulo 12 -

"Yuki-chan" diz Laila abraçando o braço de Yukina que estava andando vagarosamente pelos corredores com o nível de empolgação zero.

"O que é?" diz Yukina inclinando a cabeça sem mudar sua expressão de 'eu estou de saco cheio mesmo, e daí?!'.

"Porque você me chamou para dar uma volta pela ordem se está sem vontade de conversar?" pergunta Laila com um sorriso meigo.

"Ah, eu queria companhia. Às vezes me sinto tão só!" diz Yukina com falsas lágrimas em seus olhos e com cara de cachorro sem dono.

"Me desculpe por perguntar isso! Yuki-chan pode me chamar sempre que estiver triste" diz Laila comovida abraçando Yukina bem apertado.

"_Yes! Ela caiu na minha encenação. Agora é só esperar mais dez minutos e conseguirei"_ pensa Yukina se sentindo vitoriosa.

"Ah, Yuki-chan! Você disse que se sente só... Então... Vamos fazer um trato" pergunta Laila soltando Yukina e encarando ela com um olhar de quem estava aprontando alguma coisa.

"T-trato?!" pergunta Yukina dando um passo para trás imaginando que alguma coisa ruim estava por vir.

"Aham" diz Laila alegremente se virando de costas e dando alguns passinhos para frente "Você vai contar para o Kanda que você gosta dele... Hoje".

"Eu não vou fazer isso!" diz Yukina nervosa.

"Ah... Mas aí que está o trato" diz Laila virando-se novamente para encarar Yukina "Se você não se confessar para ele até a meia noite, eu vou contar _tudinho_ para ele".

"Ma-mas de qualquer jeito eu saio perdendo! Se eu contar para o Kanda que eu gosto dele ele vai me dar um fora. Se você contar que eu gosto dele ele nunca mais me olhar na cara" diz Yukina nervosa.

"Ah... Aí o problema é inteiramente... SEU" diz Laila dando um soco no ar alegremente.

"Maldição" diz Yukina com uma veia saltando em sua cabeça e Laila imaginava que Yukina ia matá-la quando vê a garota começando a andar, porém Yukina muda de direção e começa a bater a cabeça na parede cada vez mais forte.

"Yukina para com isso!" diz Laila desesperada tentando puxar Yukina para longe da parede.

"Não" diz Yukina com lágrimas nos olhos sem parar de bater sua cabeça na parede, só que de repente a parede fica fofa "Ué, eu quebrei o crânio?".

"Não, eu criei uma barreira para você não se machucar" diz Laila alegremente.

"Você é uma estraga prazeres em todos os sentidos" diz Yukina nervosa começando a descer em direção ao refeitório pois já estava na hora dela levar Laila até lá.

"Eu não ligo de ser uma, só que não se esqueça do trato. São oito horas nesse exato momento, ou seja, você tem quatro horas para dizer para ele" diz Laila sorrindo enquanto andava atrás de Yukina.

"A Rinali me paga..." diz Yukina com chamas negras envolvendo o seu corpo.

"Ih" diz Laila pulando para trás com lágrimas nos olhos "Ela está endemoniada".

"Chegamos" diz Yukina nervosa parando abruptamente ao chegar ao lado da porta do refeitório "Está na hora da estrela da fresta entrar. Laila, vai na frente, não estou a fim de estar ao lado do centro das atenções".

"Centro das atenções?" pergunta Laila parando meio confusa.

"Apenas entra" diz Yukina apontando para a porta.

Laila fica um tempo olhando para Yukina, mas depois segue a ordem da garota e começa a entrar no salão. Lá havia bexigas por todos os lados e uma grande faixa no teto escrita "Seja bem vinda a Ordem Negra, Laila Luteri!".

"Seja bem vinda" dizem todos erguendo taças cheias de bebida e Laila sorri feliz da vida e entra correndo no salão e pula em cima de Lavi derrubando ele no chão "Que legal! Todos fizeram uma festa para mim! Estou tão feliz".

"Eu sabia que você ia ficar feliz" diz Lavi sorrindo.

"Parabéns Laila, seja bem vinda" diz Komui chegando perto dela e Laila se levanta e cumprimenta ele "A partir de hoje você é um membro oficial da ordem negra. Tome como presente essa caneca que você poderá usar para tomar chá todos os dias que você estiver com vontade. Nós também já estamos providenciando seu uniforme de exorcista para que você não tenha que pegar o de Rinali emprestado mais uma vez".

"Fico tão feliz por isso, muito obrigada" diz Laila sorrindo com os olhos radiantes.

"É para isso que nós estamos aqui" diz Komui sorrindo e apertando a mão dela.

"E então, vamos ter uma festa agora ou não?" diz Lavi animado se levantando.

"Vamos" gritam algumas pessoas que estavam por perto.

Yukina olha pela porta e percebe que ninguém mais estava prestando atenção na porta, por isso ela dá um passo bem de mansinho para entrar no salão, mas sente alguma coisa em seu ombro e solta um berro e tenta correr para frente só que tropeça em seus próprios pés e cai de cara no chão.

"Você é muito estranha..." diz alguém atrás dela e Yukina gela.

"_De tantas pessoas que poderiam aparecer, tinha que ser justo ele?!"_ pensa ela começando a ficar desesperada. Ela tinha apenas quatro horas... Apenas quatro horas para ele odiá-la para o resto de sua vida.

"O que foi?" pergunta Kanda percebendo que Yukina estava pálida.

"Nada!" diz Yukina tentando se recompor "Kanda você vai entrar agora?!".

"Vou. É que o Lavi me obrigou" diz Kanda vermelho desviando o olhar do dela.

"Ah..." diz Yukina se levantando "Então vamos entrar?".

"Hm" diz Kanda seguindo ela para dentro do refeitório.

Entrando no salão eles se deparam com um bando de finders, pessoas do departamento de ciências e outras do tipo tocando animadamente algumas músicas após a ordem de Lavi. Yukina não se lembrava muito bem de a maioria das festas terem alguma coisa como uma... Banda... Mas tudo bem, se dessa vez se eles resolveram piorar o barulho, o problema era deles não é mesmo? Ela tinha que admitir que eles não tocavam mal, muito melhor do que ela imaginava. Muuuuuito melhor do que ela imaginava.

"Laila-chan, você quer dançar?" pergunta Lavi segurando na mão de Laila e a puxando para perto de onde estavam tocando.

"E – eu não sei dançar" diz Laila com os olhos girando.

"Tudo bem, eu te ensino!" diz Lavi rindo e Laila sorri e vai com ele para a 'pista' de dança.

"Aquela princesa..." diz Yukina com uma veia saltando em sua cabeça enquanto Kanda dizia ao mesmo tempo a frase "Aquele maldito filhote de coelho...".

"Porque essa raiva dele?" perguntam os dois ao mesmo tempo com a mudança na palavra 'dela' no final na hora que Kanda fala.

"Você responde primeiro" diz Yukina apontando para Kanda.

"Só que esse coelho idiota me obrigou a... Contar para alguém alguma coisa" diz Kanda evitando olhar para ela "Agora o seu motivo".

"A mesma coisa" diz Yukina evitando olhar para ele também.

"Eu vou me sentar, não tenho nada para fazer aqui no meio desse salão" diz Kanda virando-se e andando extremamente rápido em direção a uma cadeira.

"Eu sigo... Ou não... Sigo... Não... Sigo..." diz Yukina dando um passo para frente e depois parando em seu próprio lugar sem querer dar qualquer outro passo "Sigo".

Ela vai atrás dele e Kanda fica passado ao ver que ela havia chegado, parecia que ele realmente queria evitá-la... Alguma coisa estava errada.

"Será que alguma coisa de interessante vai acontecer hoje?" pergunta Yukina alegre.

"Interessante?" diz Kanda erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Hm... Como da vez que o Lavi ficou bêbado" diz Yukina extremamente alegre.

"Nem pense nisso, aquilo foi terrível" diz Kanda nervoso lembrando-se de que quando Lavi havia ficado bêbado uns tempos atrás ele dissera 'strike' ao ver Kanda... Lavi havia confundido o amigo com uma mulher e se naquele momento Kanda não estivesse com a mugen para parar Lavi aquilo poderia ter sido bem perigoso... Lavi é um pervertido dos grandes.

"Yukina, você quer dançar?" pergunta Rinali alegre se aproximando deles e estendendo o braço para Yukina "Todos estão se divertindo muito".

"Não, obrigada" diz Yukina sorrindo e Allen chega correndo e segura a mão de Rinali.

"Rinali, estive te procurando por toda a parte. Não quer dançar comigo?" diz Allen vermelho falando tão rápido que era quase difícil de entender e Rinali fica extremamente alegre e puxa-o de volta para a pista de dança.

"Han! Me sinto orgulhosa por não ter aceitado" diz Yukina para ela mesma extremamente orgulhosa de Allen.

"O que?" diz Kanda olhando para ela com cara de dúvida.

"Ah... Eu estava falando para mim mesma" diz Yukina rindo um pouco "É que tudo sempre está de acordo com meus planos. Bem, quase tudo... Ahn... Quase nunca tudo...".

"As suas palavras vão diminuindo gradativamente" diz Kanda olhando para cima.

"Ah, é mesmo" diz Yukina rindo um pouco "Ei, Kanda. Posso te chamar de Yuu?".

"Nem pense" diz Kanda nervoso.

"Yuu-chan...?" diz ela dando um sorriso.

"Pior ainda".

"Yuu-san...?" diz Yukina determinada.

"Tente de novo" diz Kanda.

"Yuu-sama?!" diz Yukina alegre.

"Nem vem!" diz Kanda vermelho.

"Como você é sem graça" diz Yukina emburrada.

"Como você é irritante" diz Kanda em objeção.

As músicas continuavam. Todos dançavam e se divertiam pelo salão. Lavi dançava com Laila e os dois eram os melhores dançarinos do salão inteiro. Allen e Rinali também estavam dançando juntos e Allen pisava no pé de Rinali a cada três segundos. Rinali já deveria estar com os pés roxos enquanto Allen a cada instante corria mais risco de vida já que Komui estava com o olhar cada vez mais ameaçador. Sorte que Allen não percebera... Já estaria morrendo de medo.

"Kanda. Você quer dançar comigo?" pergunta Yukina finalmente quebrando o silêncio que os dois estavam e depois estende o braço para ele.

"Porque isso tão de repente?" diz Kanda sem conseguir esconder aquele vermelho que começara a aparecer em suas bochechas.

"As músicas estão lentas. Eu só sei dançar esse tipo de música" diz Yukina olhando para o outro lado finalmente percebendo o que estava fazendo.

"Mas eu não sei" diz Kanda piscando algumas vezes e Yukina começa a sentir que ele estava com cara de idiota _"Cara de... Idiota?!"_.

"Kanda... Você esta com uma cara muito engraçada" diz Yukina piscando algumas vezes e chegando mais perto do rosto dele para ver a reação que ele teria.

"Não chega perto de mim, sua lesma" diz Kanda nervoso se levantando e Yukina sorri meigamente e segura no braço dele o puxando para o centro da pista.

"Eu só queria te irritar" diz Yukina ao parar perto de todos os que estavam dançando e depois encosta sua cabeça no peito dele "Você disse que não sabe dançar... né?".

"Vendo os outros eu sei" diz Kanda tentando parecer menos idiota e segurando em uma mão dela com uma de suas mãos e colocando a outra ao redor da cintura dela assim como todos os outros que estavam dançando faziam. Ou melhor... Todos os outros casais que estavam dançando que na verdade não eram muitos. Não havia muitas mulheres na ordem afinal.

Yukina sorri ao perceber que ele não se negara a dançar e coloca a sua outra mão no ombro dele enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos com os dele nas mãos que estavam juntas. Ela ouve o coração dele começar a bater mais rápido.

"Kanda... Porque seu coração está batendo assim?" pergunta Yukina sem tirar sua cabeça do peito dele.

"Eu..." diz Kanda sentindo sua voz falhar pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida.

"_Será que ele... Também gosta de mim?"_ pensa Yukina sentindo suas pernas bambearem e ela para de dançar

"Você está se sentindo bem?" pergunta Kanda encostando sua cabeça na dela.

"Claro que estou, porque eu estaria mal?" pergunta Yukina vermelha sentindo sua respiração começar a falhar um pouco.

"Porque você está tremendo e sua mão está gelada... Você quer que eu te leve à enfermaria?" pergunta Kanda preocupado.

"Não. Eu estou bem aqui" diz Yukina começando a sorrir "Eu estou em seus braços e posso ouvir o seu coração bater... Eu não poderia me sentir melhor".

"Acho que você realmente precisa ir na enfermaria" diz Kanda em um tom que poderia se julgar meio que assustado para o jeito que ele falava. Yukina ri.

"Kanda... Você gosta de mim?" pergunta ela sorrindo.

"Você... Eu... Acho" diz Kanda com uma gota na cabeça percebendo as coisas sem sentido que estava dizendo _"Droga, se eu não disser isso o Lavi disse que ia dizer isso em meu lugar... Aquele coelho infeliz...!"._

"Hm... Mesmo que você não saiba, eu sei o que eu tenho a dizer" diz Yukina se separando dele e depois segurando a outra mão dele já que a outra ela já estava segurando "Eu sei que você vive brigando comigo, isso provavelmente não vai mudar. Você gosta de ser assim pelo que parece... Só que... Eu acho que nem ligo mais para isso, eu gosto de discutir com você. Parece que quando eu faço isso você percebe que eu estou aqui e acaba prestando atenção em mim... Eu gosto disso. Eu sinto meu coração bater mais rápido, eu sinto que... Eu realmente sou idiota por dizer isso" diz ela interrompendo o que ia dizer e começando a rir um pouco "Kanda-san... O que eu queria dizer no final de tudo é que eu realmente te... Te amo".

"Você..." diz Kanda vermelho agora sentindo que suas mãos estavam tremendo "Desde quando... Você não... Gosta de outra pessoa?! Não era do Lavi?! Porque eu?!".

"Acho que você não precisa perguntar isso..." diz Yukina vermelha "Não importa desde quando. Eu só sei que é isso que eu sinto. Qual a sua resposta quanto a isso?!".

"Nenhuma realmente..." diz Kanda dando um pequeno sorriso e Yukina sente seu estomago virar... Virar mais não de um jeito tão ruim... Parecia que tinha alguma coisa dentro de seu estomago como... Uma borboleta?! Bingo!

Kanda solta uma de suas mãos da dela e a coloca no rosto dela. Ela sente seu rosto corar cada vez mais enquanto olhava nos olhos dele. A cada segundo ele fechava mais seus olhos e se aproximando do rosto dela. Ela fecha seus olhos também.

Ela sentiu sua cabeça parar de pensar naquele momento... Ela só conseguia se lembrar de que ela sentira o toque dos lábios dele sobre os seus. Aquele toque quente e suave que acalmara o seu coração naquele momento... Finalmente aquela incerteza sumira, a incerteza que dizia que ele jamais iria sentir a mesma coisa por ela, ou que ela deveria tentar esquecer que sentia alguma coisa assim por ele. Ela percebera finalmente que realmente o amava... Talvez mais do que pudesse pensar que amaria. Ela podia ter achado-o um idiota durante toda a sua vida. Podia brigar com ele a cada instante e não se arrepender de uma única palavra de desprezo. Odiá-lo a cada resposta ignorante e sem significado sem nem ao menos sentir sua consciência pesar. Pelo menos não até ver aqueles lindos olhos azuis olhando nos seus olhos e sentir aquele calafrio percorrer sua espinha e seu estomago se virar por inteiro.

"Kanda-san, pode me dizer um 'eu te amo'?" pergunta Yukina vermelha olhando para ele timidamente.

"Eu... Te... Te..." diz Kanda tentando dizer, mas as palavras realmente não saiam "Isso é mais difícil do que parece".

"Acho que você tem dificuldades em frases como: 'muito obrigado', 'eu te amo', 'você ajudou muito'" diz Yukina rindo.

"Não enche" diz Kanda virando a cara.

"E você também tem muuuuuita dificuldade de ser gentil" diz Yukina com uma veia saltando em sua cabeça e depois ela pisa no pé dele com muita força.

"Sua...!" diz Kanda lançando um olhar mortal para ela.

"Desculpa, apenas pisei por engano" diz Yukina dando um sorriso falso e dando alguns passinhos para trás.

"É impossível que você goste de mim fazendo algo assim" diz Kanda nervoso.

"E você briga comigo toda hora, bleh" diz Yukina mostrando a língua.

"Você é muito criança".

"Você que é infantil!".

"Querem parar?" diz Laila dando um tapinha na cabeça de Yukina.

"Pelo visto crianças malvadas levam bronca da mãe" diz Kanda sorrindo maldosamente.

"Você também fica quieto. Como vocês conseguem brigar tanto?! Vocês estavam parecendo tão normais" diz Laila respirando fundo.

"Desculpa..." diz Yukina com um pouco de vergonha.

"Yukina, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa..." diz Kanda bem baixinho colocando um de seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e falando bem perto do ouvido dela para que ninguém mais escutasse.

"O que?" pergunta Yukina vermelha com uma cara de dúvida.

"Hoje... Foi a segunda vez que eu te beijei" diz Kanda mais vermelho que tomate podre.

"Segunda?!" diz Yukina pulando para trás "Quando foi a primeira?".

"Quando você estava possuída..." diz Kanda "Você não parecia estar possuída até o momento... Aí você me empurrou e tentou me matar".

"Gomen" diz Yukina assustada colocando a mão em frente sua própria boca.

"Eu que devo desculpas, eu teria feito isso sem saber o que você realmente sentia... E-".

"Yuu-chan você quer dançar?!" diz Lavi abraçando Kanda alegremente com suas bochechas meio vermelhas.

"Eu sabia que ele ia ficar bêbado!" diz Yukina alegremente apontando Lavi.

"Cala essa boca e tira ele de cima de mim" grita Kanda nervoso.

"Não! Yuu-chan tem que se virar sozinho. Ele é um garotinho bem crescido já" diz Yukina alegremente.

"Traidora!" diz Kanda olhando para ela ameaçadoramente.

"Vamos Yuu-chan! Vamos dançar" diz Lavi alegremente.

"Eu juro que vou matar todos vocês" diz Kanda nervoso e Yukina começa a rir novamente. Laila também estava rindo do outro lado e corre para abraçar Yukina para que elas pudessem dançar juntas também. Rinali estava sorrindo enquanto dançava com seu irmão que já estava morrendo de ciúmes e queria um pouco de atenção para ele. Allen estava... Dançando com Jerry. Já que o cozinheiro adorava o nosso querido exorcista de cabelos cor de neve.

* * *

"Yukina, não acha que esta na hora de se levantar?" pergunta alguém batendo na cabeça dela. 

"Isso é realmente cruel. Me deixe dormir... Mulheres saudáveis tem que dormir bastante. A Laila me disse isso uma vez".

"Sério?! Está querendo se atrasar para o casamento dela mesmo ao lembrar-se disso?" diz Kanda sorrindo maldosamente "Você realmente é uma pessoa que se importa muito com os outros. Acho que é por isso que não conseguiu se lembrar do aniversário da sua querida Rinali ano passado".

"Não vem com essa! Eu sou apenas uma... Uma... Uma... Argh... Que droga! Memória de peixe mata" diz Yukina segurando a camisa dele e apoiando sua testa no ombro dele.

"Tudo bem. Agora acorda antes que a Laila e o Lavi resolvam te crucificar por chegar atrasada em uma ocasião como essa" diz Kanda girando os olhos.

"Espera aí... Agora que eu me dei conta" diz Yukina sorrindo com uma veia saltando em sua cabeça "Some do meu quarto" grita ela nervosa quase jogando um despertador em cima dele.

"_Ela fala como se eu tivesse explodido a casa..."_ Pensa Kanda girando os olhos e saindo do quarto dela. Ele desce as escadas da casa e se senta no sofá onde era mais confortável esperar. Ele, Yukina, Allen, Rinali e Komui moravam juntos naquela casa, por isso aquela não parecia uma vida nem de longe normal. Talvez todos eles devessem se mudar de cidade, país... Ou. Não! Vidas normais eram chatas! O melhor era ter que viver em uma casa que parecia que ia desmoronar a cada instante. Principalmente quando Allen e Kanda queriam se matar...

"Você sabia que se demorar mais cinco minutos o casamento vai começar sem uma madrinha e um padrinho?" pergunta Kanda do andar de baixo.

"Eu já estou pronta" grita Yukina correndo escada abaixo, tropeçando na ponta de seu vestido e capotando todos os degraus caindo deitada no chão sentindo sua cabeça girar.

"Você está bem?" diz Kanda correndo até ela extremamente preocupado.

"Se eu jurar que o relógio vai voltar no tempo ele volta para evitar o meu tombo e me fazer chegar mais rápido?" pergunta Yukina com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Infelizmente não..." diz Kanda deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso e depois a beijando "Não se preocupe. A noiva sempre atrasa. Nós vamos conseguir chegar antes dela".

"Espero que sim" diz Yukina sorrindo meigamente "Eu te amo".

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que ouvir isso do nada?".

"Quantas vezes eu achar necessário" diz Yukina sorrindo e Kanda a levanta do chão enquanto sussurrava no ouvido dela as palavras que ela mais gostava de ouvir, porém as mais difíceis de saírem da boca dele.

"Eu também te amo".

* * *

**- THE END -**

**Voz do além:** Você acha mesmo que na ordem negra tem festas?

**Dressa:** Acho que costuma ser um chazinho com comida... Mas tudo bem, eu estava com vontade de escrever uma festa... o.O

**Voz do além:** Mais uma vez fazendo uma parte que nem existe... Na na na... ¬¬

**Dressa:** Ei! Não me crucifique tanto! O capítulo até que ficou engraçado! Né?! xx

**Voz do além:** Ta vendo! Você é muito insegura, não sabe nem se o que faz está bom.

**Dressa:** Não! Não me crucifique mais! Eu já aprendi a minha lição (pose de dramática) eu irei embora! Para bem longe! Um lugar onde VOCÊ não volte a me incomodar.

**Voz do além:** Vozes do além podem estar em qualquer lugar... A qualquer hora... (se sentindo poderosa).

**Dressa:** Sério?! o.ó (pega tesoura) Vou cortar as suas cortar vocais antes que você resolva me incomodar novamente.

**Voz do além:** Nããããããããããão! (desaparece). EU VOLTAREI!

**Dressa:** Sim voltará... Mas enquanto isso... Alguém aqui tem uma tesoura que não seja de brinquedo e sem corte?

**Yukina:** (super gota).

**Lavi:** O que você quis dizer que se o Kanda não estivesse com a mugen as coisas ficariam feias quando eu fiquei bêbado? ..

**Yukina:** Acho que isso deve ficar só entre mim... E a autora... ;)

**Kanda:** Ou seja... As duas tem a mente tão poluída quanto você.

**Yukina:** Ei! Não foi nada disso! O.ó Eu não sou igual o Lavi. O que eu pensei é que... É que... Tinha uma... Cama atrás... De... Vo... Cês?! E o Lavi estava... Bêbado... Droga.

**Kanda:** Viu?

**Lavi:** Irmãzonas! (abraça Yukina e Dressa) Onde vocês estiveram durante minha vida toda?!

**Dressa e Yukina:** (gota).

* * *

**Finalmente essa fanfic chegou ao fim... Eu diria que me diverti muito escrevendo ela. Só que tive algumas crises de falta de inspiração depois do capítulo 6. Eu queria dizer obrigada para a srta. Bruna! Ela é a melhor! Ela é minha super amiga e eu adoro muito a tia Bruu! E sem contar que ela gostou da minha fanfic, ela me elogiou bastante:D Hm... O maninho Vitor também foi muito bonzinho e falou que minha fanfic estava boa! Muito obrigada para ele também. o/.**

**Espero que as outras pessoas realmente tenham gostado. Se tiverem, eu ficarei muito feliz. Até a próxima.**

**Eu ia escrever uma fanfic LavixKanda... Mas não sei se vou não... Eu escrevi um capítulo e meio... Só que não estou com muita inspiração. Nunca escrevi uma fanfic yaoi sabe... o.o' (A parte de ter escrito um capítulo e meio se deve porque a fanfic também é AllenxRinali...).**


End file.
